Star Wars : A Vingança do Mito
by Mary Campbol
Summary: Qual vai ser a próxima idiotice que Anakin irá aprontar? Fic traduzida e muito engraçada! Apesar do péssimo sumário, mas afinal, eu sou apenas a tradutora...
1. Duelo de Crenças

N/A- fãs de Star Wars, não fiquem bravos, eu só queria me divertir um pouco.

zzzz

Não muito tempo atrás em um cinema perto de você

(música tema de "Star Wars")

_As coisas nunca parecem melhorar, não é? Em uma estratégia tão óbvia que apenas nossos tapados amigos do Conselho Jedi não viram, "Chanceler" Palpatine continua a juntar cada vez mais poder para si. Alguém poderia até pensar que ele quer virar Imperador ou algo assim..._

_Desesperados para salvar a própria pele, os Jedi se apoiam em seu "Escolhido", o talentoso-porém-biruta Anakin Skywalker (que nunca esteve tão bonito), para espionar Palpatine e resgata-los de seu fim iminente. Nós agoras nos juntaremos em seu horário regular, já em progresso..._

Anakin respira profundamente enquanto entra no balcão particular do Chanceler Palpatine, no Teatro Galáxia Coruscant, onde um show de Tecnologia de Luzes Lazer, está sendo apresentado.

- O que está contecendo?- ele pergunta a Palpatine, se sentando.

-Nada de mais.- Palpatine responde- E com você, o que rola?

A pressão era muita para Anakin, que confessa:

-Tudo bem, eu vou te dizer! Padmé e eu nos casamos em segredo, e agora ela está grávida.

Palpatine concorda com a cabeça:

-Legal.

Tem uma pausa quando os dois voltam sua atenção para o show.

-Essas luzes são bonitas.- Anakin comenta.

-É.- o Chanceler concorda.

Eles continuam a coversa mais tarde, nos cômodos particulares de Palpatine.

-Ás vezes eu tenho sonhos assustadores que me acordam no meio da noite.- Anakin confessa- Como eu faço para para-los?

-Eu sou o Lord Sith!- Palpatine anuncia.

Realização, vagarosamente, chega em Anakin:

-Espere um minuto.- ele diz- _Você é_ o Lord Sith!

-Sério, Anakin.- Palpatine diz ironico- Você não é o mais brilhando sabre-de-luz da gaveta, é?

-Então, você _não é_ o Lord Sith? - pergunta Anakin, agora profundamente confuso. Palpatine ri maldosamente, o que era prova suficiente, para Anakin, da Sith-nes de Palpatine. Ele pega seu sabre-de-luz.

-Você vai me matar?- pergunta Palpatine

Anakin pensa por um momento:

-Vou.- e em um piscar de olhos, ele abaixa seu sabre de luz e corta Palpatine em dois.

Quando vê a luz de neon azul, vindo em sua direção, Palpatine diz suas últimas palavras:

-Oh, droga.

zzzzz

N/A- Então, vocês devem ter notado que é um pouco universo alternativo e que os diálogos não são exatamente da qualidade Star Wars, o que foi totalmente intencional. Eu fui assistir "A vingança dos Sith" e notei que todos os atores poderiam ter sido substituídos por atores de papel, que daria no mesmo resultado, o que me fez perguntar como seria se eles agissem como pessoas de verdade. Então, a história apareceu. Capítulos futuros serão mais longos; esse foi só o começo. - Luna

N/T- Eu amo essa fic, apesar de ser meio viajada. Eu morro de rir, toda vez que leio. Por isso resolvi traduzir para o português, espero que estejam gostando. Comentem, por favor. Mary


	2. O Conselho Jedi

- Você matou o Chanceler?- Obi Wan exclamou depois de Anakin explicar o que tinha acontecido para o resto do Conselho Jedi, que tinha organizado uma reunião de ermegência a seu pedido.

-É, porque ele era mal.- Anakin insistiu.

-Você tem certeza?- perguntou Mace Windu, cumprindo seu papel como o desconfiado, e um pouco paranóico, Mestre Jedi.

Anakin mostrou a eles o holograma de segurança dos eventos em questão.

-Oh.- disse um embaraçado Mace.

Yoda aproveitou o silêncio que se seguiu para atualisar os outros com seus pensamentos:

-Selado, o assunto está. Entender o que eu estou dizendo, vocês não estão. Concordar com a cabeça pensativamente quando eu terminar, vocês irão.

Os outros membros do Conselho concordaram com a cabeça pensativamente, enquanto consideravam as palavras do sábio e poderoso Yoda, e eles se levantaram.

-Parabéns, Anakin!- Obi-Wan disse assim que eles retornaram para o apartamento que dividiam no Templo Jedi- Para um mão-única-seriall-killer e a única ameaça real da Ordem jedi, você mais uma vez conseguiu provar sua completa inaptidão como um Cavalheiro Jedi. Como você se tornou um quase-decente Jedi como meu aprendiz, é um mistério.

-Então, posso ser um Mestre agora?- Anakin perguntou.

-Não.- Obi-Wan retrucou.

-Mas, eu matei um Lorde Sith!- ele protestou.

-E daí?

-Isso tem que contar para alguma coisa, não é?

-Na verdade, não.

-Mas...

-Você é muito jovem.

-Eu não sou! Quando você tinha a minha idade, já tinha um aprendiz!- Anakin o lembrou.

-O que você quer afinal?- perguntou Obi-Wan.

-Bem, eu acho que mereço...

-Não.

-Mas, e sobre...

-Não.

-Se você apenas...

Obi-Wan tapou suas orelhas com as mãos e começou a cantarolar.

-La, la, lalalalalala. Eu não estou escutando!

-Certo!- disse Anakin com um suspiro de frustação.- Às vezes você pode ser tão...- ele parou, continuando a xingar em silêncio.

Teve uma pequena pausa, antes que Anakin decidisse falar novamente:

-Mestre,- ele começou docemente- posso ir estudar os arquivos Jedi um pouco?

-Sim, é claro que você pode ir visitar sua mulher grávida.- Obi-Wan consentiu com um aceno de mão.

-Iupiiiiii!- Anakin exclamou, saindo pela porta- Não espere por mim acordado, ok?

-Anakin!- Mace Windu chamou quando encotrou o jovem Jedi correndo pelo corredor.

Anakin parou:

-O que você quer?- perguntou impacientemente.

-Dizer que o que você fez hoje foi muito surpreendente.- Mace explicou- Muitos Mestres Jedi não conseguiriam enfrentar um Lorde Sith e ficar vivo para contar a história.

Os olhos de Anakin se arregalaram de esperança.

-Isso significa que posso me tornar um Mestre agora?

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Porque - disse Mace- exceto o fato que você provou ser um Jedi talentoso e experiente, por alguma razão inexplicável eu ainda não confio em você.

-Você é esquisito.

-E você é um canalha arrogante.

-Bem, pelo menos meu Sabre-de-Luz não é roxo!

Mace abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor. Ele se virou e saiu andando, sacudindo a cabeça desolado.

SSSSSWWWWW

-Knoc, Knoc!

-Quem é?- Padmé perguntou, pensando por que, quem quer que fosse, simplesmente não tocava a campainha como uma pessoa normal.

-Atchoo.

O aborrecimento de Padmé se tormou curiosidade, ela não conhecia ninguém chamodo Atchoo.

-Atchoo?- ela abriu a porta e deu com um sorridente Anakin.

-Saúde.- ele riu.

Padmé olhou para cima.

-Que esperto.

-Hora vamos! Você achou um pouco engraçado.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Nem um pouquinho-inho?- ele insistiu.

Padmé sorriu, mas logo ficou séria novamente.

-O que aconteceu?

-Palpatine era o Lorde Sith.

-O que?- Padmé estava chocada- Espere, "era"?

-Eu tive que mata-lo.- Anakin explicou modestamente.

De repente, Padmé ficou toda excitada. Ela se jogou nos braços de Anakin, beijando-o com força na boca.

-Me tenha agora, seu hunka hunka amor caliente.

-Essa é uma daquelas coisas de alterações no humor?- Anakin perguntou- Porque eu ouvi que isso pode acontecer com as grávid...

E ele se calou quando Padmé o beijou de novo.

**N/T**- Melhor que o primeiro capítulo? Pior? Me deixem saber o que vocês estão achando! Beijos, Mary.


	3. Uma Nova Esperança

-E agora o que?- Padmé perguntou enquanto ela e Anakin estavam deitados na cama aquela noite.

-Bem, eu provavelmente irei voltar ao Templo de manhã.- Anakin respondeu- Obi-Wan talvez esteja começando a suspeitar.

-Não foi o que eu quis dizer.- disse Padmé.- Agora que o Chanceler está morto, o que acontece com o Senado?

-Eu não sei.- disse Anakin- Não é só eleger um Chanceler novo?

-Sim, mas quem? Tem que ser alguém confiável.- Padmé falou pensativa- Alguém que não porá suas ambições políticas acima do bem da República.

-Alguém que não seja brilhante o bastante para manipular seu caminho, para se tornar Imperador.- Anakin acrescentou.

-Isso não seria mal também.- Padmé concordou. Eles ficaram deitados em silêncio por um tempo.

-Padmé?

-O que foi, Ani?

-Vocês já consideraram usar contratos?

SSSWWW

Obi-Wan andava de um lado para o outro do corredor, do lado de fora da Sala do Conselho Jedi. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu Anakin correndo em sua direção.

-Desculpe, eu estou atrasado, Mestre.- Anakin se desculpou com uma curvatura.

-Nós discutimos isso depois.- Obi-Wan disse ríspido- Agora, vamos.

Anakin respirou profundamente e entrou na sala do Conselho, seguido por Obi-Wan.

-Atrasados, você estão.- disse Yoda, quando os dois se sentaram

-É tudo culpa do Anakin.- Obi-Wan disse rapidamente. Anakin lhe lançou um olhar feio.

-Por que não estou surpreso?- Mace Windu disse baixinho. De qualquer forma, ele se aventurou a oferecer um conselho pra o jovem Jedi.- Tente chegar na hora da próxima vez. - ele avisou- Atraso é o caminho para o Lado Negro da força.

-Eu achei que fosse medo.- replicou Anakin confuso- Você sabe, medo leva a raiva, raiva leva ao ódio, e blá blá blá.

-Sim, isso também.- Mace acrescentou rapidamente. Ele caiu em um silêncio disconfortável, era a segunda vez em dois dias que havia sido corrigido por um pomposo e filho-da-...

-Então, o que nós perdemos?- perguntou Obi-Wan.

-O Senado Galático está um caos.- explicou Ki-Adi-Mundi- Vários candidatos para Chanceler foram propostos, mas a suspeita é tão grande que nenhum deles conseguiu nenhum real nomeação. Alguns Senadores até sugeriram acabar com a posição de Chanceler.

Anakin imaginou uma sessão do Senado sem ninguém para manter a ordem e se intrometer entre as várias facções. O pensamento o fez resmungar.

-Isso não vai funcionar de jeito nenhum.- disse Obi-Wan dando voz aos sentimentos de Anakin.

-E nós ainda temos os separatistas para lidar.- Mace lembrou a todos.- O novo Chanceler deverá aceitar a ajuda dos Jedi nessa questão.

-Eu tenho uma sugestão.- Anakin falou.

Isso foi uma grande surpresa para Obi-Wan. Talvez Anakin tivesse realmente passado a noite fazendo pesquisas nos Arquivos Jedi...

-Quem?- ele perguntou afoito.

Anakin sorriu com orgulho de sua inteligência.

-JarJar Binks.

O resto do Conselho Jedi o encarou sem reação, por um momento.

-Essa é sem dúvida a pior idéia que você já teve.- disse Obi-Wan- Incluindo aquela vez em que você esquartejou todos aqueles inocentes Moradores da Areia.

Pela expressão no rosto deles, isso era aparentemente novidade para os membros do Conselho.

-Quando foi isso?- perguntou Mace.

-Oh, um tempo atrás.- Obi-Wan explicou- Logo depois que a mãe dele morreu, então é compreensível.

-Sério?- Mace replicou- Eu não me lembro que assassinato em massa era um dos estágios do Ciclo da Tristeza.

-Era para ser um segredo.- disse Anakin, olhando acusador para Obi-Wan.- Além do mais, eu estou curado agora. É um programa de doze passos. Você sabe, como o Alcoólatras Anônimos? Exceto que que não sou alcoólatra.- ele acrescentou rapidamente.

-Então é mais para 'Psicopatas Sadistas Anônimos'? Sim, isso é bem melhor.- Mace disse sarcástico.

-Oh, se atire pela janela.- Anakin replicou.

-Bastante, isso é.- Yoda interveio- Parar de matraquear como criancinhas, vocês vão.

-Desculpe, Mestre Yoda.- veio as desculpas tímidas de Anakin e Mace.

-Desculpas aceitas.- disse Yoda satisfeito- Para o assunto em questão, iremos retornar.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, ao dizer que acredita que JarJar Binks seria um bom candidato para o cargo de Supremo Chanceler.- Ki-Adi-Mundi disse a Anakin- Aquele imbecil não tem capacidade mental de pensar além de sua próxima refeição.

-O que é exatamente o que a República precisa.- Anakin insistiu- Se ele é realmente estúpido, nunca vai secretamente planejar tomar o poder no governo, não é?

Mace sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso.

-Alguém, tem uma idéia melhor?- desafiou Anakin. A sala permaneceu em silêncio.

-Gostar disso, eu não.- Yoda confessou- Mas, nossa única esperança, JarJar Binks pode ser.

Obi-Wan suspirou, se lembrando seu primeiro encontro com a notoriamente chata criatura Gungan.

-Eu tive que ir e salvar a vida dele.- ele murmurou para si mesmo.

SSSWWW

Anakin deu uma desculpa para Obi-Wan sobre treinar suas abilidades de meditação, e correu para casa para ver Padmé. Ele fez uma serenata para ela ao som de "You Are My Sunshine" (Você é Meu Raio de Sol), e então contou a ela a idéia que propusera ao Conselho Jedi.

A reação de Padmé foi muito similar a de Obi-Wan.

-Você está se sentindo bem?- ela perguntou pondo a mão nas testa dele, para checar a temperatura.

-Sim.- Anakin replicou.- Bem, eu estou com um pouco de dor-de-cabeça.- ele admitiu.

-Isso deve ter afetado suas faculdades mentais.- Padmé diagnosticou.

-Minhas o que?- perguntou Anakin.

-Você perdeu a cabeça completamente!- Padmé continuou com uma rara demonstração de emoção.- _Qualquer_ um faria um Supremo Chanceler melhor do que JarJar Binks!

-Eu posso falar de alguém pior.- Anakin revirou.

-Sério.- Padmé disse incrédula- Quem?

-O nome dele começa com 'P' e rima com 'Alpatine'

-Ponto seu.- Padmé resmungou- Ainda assim...

-Por que você não concorre, então?- perguntou Anakin.

Padmé sacudiu a cabeça.

-Um ano atrás eu teria considerado. Agora, com tudo o que tem acontecido, e o bebê chegando...

-JarJar Binks será, então. Falando nisso, eu estava pensando se...

Ela suspirou.

-Você quer que eu pergunte a ele, não quer?

-Por favor?- Anakin implorou, piscando os olhos.

-Tudo bem.- Padmé concordou.

-Iupiii!- exclamou Anakin- Você é a melhor esposa do universo!

Padmé o puxou para mais perto, e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios.

-E você tem sorte de ser tão gostoso.

Anakin sorriu.

-E eu não sei?

**N/A- **E aih, o que acharam? Comentem por favor, para eu saber se está engraçado mesmo ou meu senso de humor é bizarro. E se for assim, é melhor me avisarem antes que eu perca os amigos que me restam. Beijos, Mary.


	4. A volta de JarJar Binks

Mais tarde naquele dia, Anakin voltou para o Templo para praticar uma nova habilidade Jedi. Ele se sentou quieto em seu quarto, enquanto Obi-Wan voava sobre Coruscant em uma nave.

_Você pode me ouvir?_ Anakin sentiu o pensamento de Obi-Wan

_Sim_, ele pensou em resposta

_Bom. Você pode me ouvir agora?_ Obi-Wan repetiu um pouco depois.

_Sim._

_Bom. E agora, pode me ouvir?_

_O que?_

_VOCÊ PODE ME OUVIR...?_

_Ai!_ Anakin gemeu mentalmente, sua cabeça doendo por causa da força do pensamento de Obi-Wan. _Eu estava brincando_, ele explicou.

_Muito engraçado, _Obi-Wan replicou sarcasticamente. _Se você passasse tanto tempo, praticando com seu sabre de luz, quanto você passa brincando, você..._

_Mestre? _Anakin interrompeu.

_O quê?_

_Você já fez essa brincadeira._

_Eu fiz?_

_Sim._

Obi-Wan fez uma pausa. _E foi engraçado?_

_Na verdade não_. Anakin respondeu.

_Oh_, Obi Wan pensou desapontado. _Bem, de qualquer forma, eu acho que você pegou o jeito dessa coisa de telepatia._

_É._ Anakin concordou

_Eu estou voltando agora,_ Obi-Wan informou. _Estarei aí em breve_

_Certo. Hum... cambio e desligo?_

_Isso não é necessário,_ Anakin.

_Entendido_. Anakin replicou

_Pare com isso!_

_Só se eu puder me tornar um Mestre Jedi_, disse Anakin. Ele ouviu Obi-Wan suspirar mentalmente.

_Nós vamos ver._

SSSWWW

Anakin e Obi-Wan jantaram na cafeteria aquela noite com o resto dos Jedi, que ficavam frequentemente no Templo Jedi.

-Hey! - Anakin exclamou quando um pequeno aprendiz furou a fila na sua frente.- O resto de nós também está com fome, não sabe?

O pequeno Jedi o olhou assustado em silêncio por um tempo, então começou a chorar.

-Está tudo bem.- Obi-Wan o consolou.- Você pode continuar onde está.

-Mestre!- Anakin protestou.

-Ele é apenas uma criança. - Obi-Wan o lembrou.

-Mas, os aprendizes sempre comem todo o Pudim Jell-O!- Anakin reclamou.- Ás vezes eu sinto como se pudesse matar todos esses pirralhos.

-Tsk, tsk, Anakin. - Obi-Wan sacudiu a cabeça gravemente.- Raiva leva ao ódio...

-Tá bom.- disse Anakin.- Tudo o que sei é que alguém tem que ensinar algum respeito a essas crianças, ou então eles vão acabar como... como... - ele gaguejou.

-Como você?- Obi- Wan sugeriu.

-Exatamente.- Anakin concordou. Ele ficou uns minutos em silêncio, enquanto compreendia o que dissera.- Espere um momento...

SSSWWW

Anakin abriu a porta do apartamento de Padmé, esperando ser recebido por sua linda e amada esposa. Ao invés, ele apenas teve uma visão rápida de um par de orelhas, antes de ser esmagado por uma entusiasmado abraço, e ouvir o som de uma voz muiro familiar.

-Eu estarr tão feliz por ver ocê, Ani!- disse JarJar Binks em seu sotaque de Gungan

Anakin se soltou do abraço de JarJar, e tentou se recompor.

-Nossa! Bem, ... er... oi. - ele finalmente conseguiu dizer. E olhou para o sofá, onde Padmé estava sentada com um sorriso no rosto. Quando JarJar se virou de costas para ela, Padmé fez um gesto com suas mãos, como se o estrangulasse.

-Quando você chegou, JarJar?- Anakin perguntou.

Apenasss duis minutos antes d´ocê. - respondeu JarJar.- Se ocês me derem lisscença, mim tem que ir ao banheiro. É uma loonga viagem de Naboo.

Quando JarJar saiu da sala, o rosto feliz de Padmé caiu.

-Ele sempre foi tão irritante?- ela perguntou.

-Eu acho que sim.- replicou Anakin.

-Isso é insuportável!- ela exclamou.- Me desculpe, Anakin, tão tem jeito de eu pedir a ele para que concorra para Chanceler.

-Então, você ainda não pediu?

-Não, - Padmé confirmou- por quê?

-Feche os olhos.- Anakin a avisou, quando JarJar entrou na sala.- Isso não vai ser bonito.

-Hey, Ani. - JarJar disse- O que ocê...?

Mas, ele nunca terminou a frase. Na velocidade da luz, Anakin agitou seu sabre de luz, e cortou fora a cabeça de JarJar Binks. Depois, Anakin e Padmé ficaram olhando em silêncio para a carcaça decepada, por um longo tempo.

-Hum.- uma chocada Padmé disse por fim.- Você tem permissão para fazer isso?

-Não tecnicamente.- Anakin admitiu.- Mas, quem vai sentir falta dele?

**N/A**- Eu também sempre odiei esse JarJar, me perdoe quem gosta, mas ele só faz besteiras! Espero que alguém esteja lendo e gostando. E se estiver por favor comente, isso faz toda a diferença. Obrigada, beijos Mary.


	5. Edição de Aniversário ParteI

Na manhã seguinte Anakin retornou ao Templo Jedi antes de Padmé levantar. Ele não estava não estava ansioso para explicar suas ações para Obi-Wan, mas com todo seu treino Jedi, ele apertou seus dentes e confessou tudo.

-JarJar está morto?- Obi-Wan repetiu animado, quando Anakin contou as novidades.- Finalmente! Eu quero dizer...- ele limpou a garganta - Essa foi uma idéia muito ruim, Anakin. Quantas vezes eu já te disse para não sair por aí matando gente?

-Hum, nunca?- disse Anakin.

-Oh. Bem, de qualquer forma, você devia saber que isso é uma coisa errada.- Obi-Wan falou em sua maneira autoritária.- Não deixe que aconteça de novo.

-Sim, Mestre.- Anakin replicou com uma curvatura.- Você vai contar ao Conselho Jedi?

-Dã. Alguma dúvida?

-Mas... - Anakin choramingou- Eu nunca vou conseguir me tornar um Mestre Jedi por causa disso!

-Provavelmente não.- Obi-Wan concordou.

-Você não poderia simplesmente manter segredo?- Anakin sugeriu.

-Humm...- Obi-Wan ponderou a idéia, e Anakin segurou sua respiração de expectativa.- Não.

Anakin exalou desapontado:

-Por que não?

-Bem, primeiramente, porque mentir é errado. E também porque eu estou secretamente com inveja de seus poderes Jedi malucos, e por isso estou tentando acabar com sua carreira de todas as formas possíveis. E terceiro, mentir é errado.

-Você já disse isso.- Anakin apontou.

Eu disse?

-Sim.

-Droga.

Teve uma pausa antes de Obi-Wan insistir:

-Isso apenas faz isso errado em dobro.

-O quê?

-Não importa. Tem mais alguma coisa que queira discutir?- perguntou Obi-Wan. Ele considerou o silêncio aborrecido de Anakin como um não.- Você está dispensado, então. Oh, espere! - ele chamou, quando Anakin estava prestes a sair do apartamento.

-O que foi agora?- Anakin resmungou.

-Eu quase esqueci.- Obi-Wan explicou, tirando do bolso um pequeno embrulho.

Anakin estava completamente confuso.

-Eu estou completamente confuso.- ele disse.

-Feliz aniversário de casamento!- Obi-Wan o parabenizou.- Eu sei que era para ser um casamento secreto e tudo o mais, mas...

Os olhos de Anakin se arregalaram em pânico.

-Aniversário de casamento? Oh, não! - ele saiu correndo pelo corredor, deixando Obi-Wan sozinho, ainda segurando o presente.

Obi-Wan deixou escapar um suspiro cansado.

-De nada.- disse.

SSSWWW

Anakin entrou correndo no apartamento de Padmé, com uma enorme buquê de flores, que ele tinha colhido apressado dos jardins do Templo Jedi. Padmé entrou na sala para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Anakin.- ela disse surpresa.- O que foi?

-Feliz aniversário de casamento.- ele anunciou, a presentiando com as flores.

Padmé piscou surpresa.

-Você se lembrou!- ela disse feliz.

Claro que lembrei.- Anakin replicou- Como eu poderia esquecer o dia mais feliz de minha vida?

De repente o rosto de Padmé se contorceu em dor.

-O que foi?- Anakin perguntou- Tudo bem, foi meio majado. - ele admitiu.- Mas, não foi _tão_ ruim assim.

Padmé lutou para respirar.

-Eu acho que estou em trabalho de parto.- ela disse para ele.

Anakin ficou pálido.

-O que eu faço? - ele perguntou, não escondendo seu pânico.

Padmé pensou desesperada, na sua falta de planejamento para o momento. Para onde ela iria? O que faria? Afinal, não era como se ela e Anakin pudessem entrar no Hospital Geral de Coruscant e perguntar a direção para a área da maternidade. Não era para ninguém saber que eles haviam se casado! Ela olhou nos olhos de marido, cheio de boas-intenções, mas totalmente incapacitado, e um único pensamento apareceu em sua cabeça. "Eu vou morrer."

N/A- Pobre Padmé. E agora? Léia e Luke a caminho! Beijos, Mary


	6. Edição de Aniversário ParteII

O pensamento de Padmé foi tão forte que Anakin o ouviu, embora ele não soubesse como, e teve que admitir para si mesmo que ler pensamentos era um truque muito bom. Ele imediatemante tentou consolar a esposa.

-Você não vai morrer.- Anakin insistiu- cruze meu coração, espere que... ah, não importa **( N/T nem imagino o que a autora quis dizer com isso, imagino que seja a letra de uma música). **-ele ajudou Padmé a se sentar no sofá, enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer depois.

-Nós precisamos de ajuda, Anakin.- Padmé disse, tentando controlar a situação apesar da dor que sentia.

-Eu sei!- Anakin replicou indignado.- Poxa, Padmé, você me acha um completo inútil?

Padmé mordeu a língua, resistindo à tentação de responder.

-Quem poderia nos ajudar, então?- ela se perguntou desesperada- Nem é para ninguém saber que estamos juntos!

Os olhos de Anakin brilharam quando ele teve uma idéia.

-Eu tenho uma idéia.- ele disse para Padmé.- Espere só um segundo.- ele se sentou no outro lado do sofá, fechando os olhos em uma posição de meditação.

_Obi-Wan?_ ele pensou _Pode me ouvir?_

_O que foi, Anakin?_ veio a resposta um pouco aborrecida. Talvez ele não devesse ter ensinado Anakin a se comunicar telepaticamente, se isso significava que agora ele seria pentelhado todas as horas do dia e da noite...

_Você pode vir até o apartamento de Padmé?_ perguntou Anakin.

_Isso pode esperar? _Obi-Wan replicou _Eu estou no meio de uma coisa._

_Padmé entrou em trabbalho de parto. _Anakin disse. Ele quase pode ouvir mentalmente Obi-Wan deixando de ser um importante Mestre Jedi, para se tornar um protetor irmão mais velho.

_Eu já estou a caminho._ Obi-Wan disse.

_Rápido! _Anakin o apressou.

Enquanto isso, Padmé olhava o marido preocupada, se perguntando se ele havia finalmente cruzado a linha entre a sanidade e a loucura. Anakin abriu os olhos

-Obi-Wan está vindo para cá.- ele informou Padmé.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

-Ok...

Anakin viu sua confusão e perguntou:

-Você está se perguntando como eu sei?

Padmé fez que sim com a cabeça, e Anakin sorriu.

-É um segredo.- ele disse.

Padmé soltou um gemido de dor, quando outra contração começou.

-Bem, é melhor ele chegar aqui depressa!- ela exclamou.

-Depressa é meu nome do meio!- disse Obi-Wan, entrando pela porta.

Anakin franziu as sombrancelhas confuso.

-Eu acheu que seu nome do meio era Eugene.- ele disse.

-Sim.- Obi-Wan respondeu vermelho, muito embaraçado.- Mas, nós não falamos sobre isso.

Padmé torceu o nariz, horrorizada.

-Eugene?- ela repetiu- Que tipo de nome é esse?

-Seu nome do meio é Naberrie.- Anakin apontou- Você não pode falar nada.

Padmé não pode pensar em uma resposta decente, então mostrou a língua para ele.

Anakin ficou chocado.

-Padmé!-e ele exclamou- É para você ser a madura da relação.

Ela respondeu mostrando a língua várias vezes seguidas, e ele fez o mesmo. A amostra de línguas continuou, até que Obi-Wan interrompeu.

-Espere um minuto.- ele disse- Não era para alguém estar tendo um bebê, ou alguma coisa assim?

-Ah, é.- Anakin disse nada entusiasmado.- Aquilo.

Obi-Wan o ignorou.

-Nós temos que leva-la para o hospital.- ele disse a Padmé.

-Eu sei.- ela disse.- Mas, quando as pessoas virem o que eles pensam ser uma jovem, e solteira Senadora entrando na emergência, em trabalho de parto...

Obi-Wan a tranqüilisou.

-É para isso que servem os truques Jedi, de controle de mente.- ele replicou.

Anakin o olhou desconfiado.

-Isso não é contra o Código Jedi?

Obi-Wan riu.

-Você sabe o que eles dizem sobre regras.

-Não. - disse Anakin - O quê?

Obi-Wan lembrou-se do despreso habitual de seu aprendiz, para com as regras, e decidiu que Anakin não precisava de outra desculpa para se envolver com problemas.

-Não importa.- ele disse.

Padmé começou a chorar, enquanto a freqüencia de suas contrações aumentaram. Obi-Wan viu pânico nos olhos de Anakin, e tentou acalma-lo.

-Não se preocupe, Anakin. Tudo ficará bem.- ele assegurou.

-E eu?- perguntou Padmé.- A grávida aqui sou eu!

-Não se preocupe também.- Obi-Wan acrescentou, dando-lhe uma rápida palmadinha na cabeça.

-Nós vamos sair, ou o que?- ela perguntou.

-Sim.- replicou Obi-Wan.- Meu Speeder está estacionado ali fora.

-Eu dirijo!- se ofereceu Anakin, enquanto Obi-Wan ajudava Padmé a se levantar.

Obi-Wan recordou todos os eventos desastrosos, da última vez que Anakin havia dirigido em Coruscant.

-Não.- ele disse firmemente - Eu dirijo.

Anakin remungou todo o caminho para o hospital.

**N/T- E aih gente, que tal um comentário. Pode ser um para elogiar ou para dizer que estão odiando a fic. Tanto faz. Beijos, Mary**.


	7. Luke e Léia

Anakin andava para cima e pra baixo no hopstial, e Obi-Wan observava o parto de Padmé pela vidraça.

-Relaxa.- disse Obi-Wan, em uma tentativa de acalmar Anakin.- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Anakin riu pelo nariz:

-Você estaria relaxado se fosse sua mulher?

-Eu não sei.- Obi-Wan confessou.- Eu não tenho uma mulher, porque é contra o Código Jedi e tudo.

Anakin soltou um muxoxo pelo insulto indireto.

-Você só está com ciúmes.- ele replicou.

-Olhe, é um menino!- Obi-Wan disse quando o médico dróide mostrou o bebê recém-nascido, que segurava em suas mãos mecânicas.- Parabéns, Anakin.

Anakin quase não ouviu Obi-Was, ele estava muito ocupado olhando encantado seu bebê, com um sorriso bobo de orgulho, de um pai novato.

-Ãh? Ah, Obrigado.- ele disse distraído.

Enquanto isso, Padmé parecia ainda estar em dificuldades. O médico dróide passou a criança para seu assistente, e retornou para o lado dela.

-O que está acontecendo?- Anakin perguntou, preocupado que todos os seus medos fossem se realisar, quando um grito de Padmé encheu o ar.

-Olhe, é uma menina!- disse Obi-Wan. Imediatamente Padmé relaxou, e o médico dróide agora segurava em seus braços, outro recém nascido, que chorava.

Anakin foi pego completamente fora de guarda.

-O quê?- ele exclamou.

-Aparentemente você teve gêmeos.- Obi-Wan disse maravilhado.

O médico dróide saiu da sala de parto, e confirmou a notícia.

-Parabéns, Sr. Skywalker. Os seus dois filhos parecem ser completamente normais e saudáveis.

-E a Padmé?- Anakin perguntou preocupado.

O médico dróide sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

-Infelizmente ela não resistiu.

Não!- Anakin gritou de dor e desespero. Mas, antes que ele pudesse pegar seus sabre-de-luz e transformar o médico dróide em um monte de metal, o dróide começou a rir.

-Estou só brincando!- ele disse- Ela também está bem. Você pode encontra-la no quarto de recuperação em alguns minutos.- e o dróide voltou para suas obrigações.

Anakin olhou para ele enquanto se afastava e disse:

-Isso não foi engraçado.

-É claro que foi!- Obi-Wan riu. Então, vendo o olhar assassino que Anakin lhe mandava, se recompôs rapidamente.- Não, você está certo. Foi uma coisa terrível de se falar.

-Eu estou feliz que concordamos.- Anakin replicou. Eles ficaram em silêncio, observando os dróides limpando a sala de parto. Lentamente Anakin pareceu cair em si, sobre a importancia do evento.

-Oh, merda!- ele disse chocado- Eu sou pai!

Obi-Wan suspirou:

-Que a força esteja com todos nós.

xxx

-Padmé!- Anakin exclamou, entrando correndo no quarto da esposa, e a abraçando com força.- Como você está?

Padmé sorriu cansada.

-Eu estou bem, Ani.- ela respondeu.

-Parabéns!- disse Obi-Wan entrando no quarto depois de Anakin.

-Obrigada.- disse Padmé.- E obrigada por toda sua ajuda, nós não teríamos conseguido sem você. Quero dizer...- ela se apressou em explicar.- nós conseguimos fazer, você sabe, aquilo sem você... mas... bem, hum, obrigada.- ela terminou, corando.

-De nada!- disse Obi-Wan, com um sorriso.

-Aqui estão vocês.- disse o médico dróide, empurrando as camas, onde os gêmeos dormiam, para dentro do quarto e saindo. Anakin e Padmé, cada um pegou um bebê, e o embalou gentilmente.

-Vocês já decidiram os nome?- perguntou Obi-Wan.

-Não.- Padmé confessou.- Eu tive algumas idéias, mas isso foi antes que eu soubesse que eram gêmeos, então...- ela suspirou.

-Que tal, Bebê 1 e Bebê 2?- sugeriu Anakin.

Padmé piscou.

Acho que não.

Anakin tentou de novo.

-Lucy e Linus?

-Já existem.- Padmé informou.

-Sonny e Cher?

-Não.

-Lois e Clark?

-Não.

-Mickey e Minnie?

-Não.

-Tweedledum e Tweedledee?

-Você tem que estar brincando!

Anakin suspirou.

-Essas foram todas as minhas idéias.- ele admitiu.

-Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa.- Padmé assegurou.

-E que tal, Bobo e Burro?- Obi-Wan sugeriu.

Anakin e Padmé o encararam sem palavras.

-Eu só estava brincando.- ele explicou.

-Bem, você é realmente péssimo nisso.- Anakin afirmou. Ele olhou para o bebê que estava segurando, e que agora dormia profundamente. Ele pôs o dedo dentro da mão do bebê, e viu quando os pequeno dedinhos o seguravam.- Nós poderímos chama-los de Shmi e Qui-Gon.- Anakin se aventurou a dizer.

Padmé hesitou.

-É uma idéia linda.- ela concordou.- Mas, não tem jeito de um nomear minha filha com o nome Shmi. Ou Qui-Gon, na realidade.

-Espere um pouco.- Anakin reclamou.- Por que é você que tem que escolher?

-Tudo bem, nós iremos decidir democraticamente.- Padmé concordou.- Você tem um voto para cada mês que carregou os bebês dentro da sua barriga.

-Tudo bem.- disse Anakin conformado- Chame-os do que você quiser.

-Certo.- disse Padmé, feliz com sua vitória.- Os nomes serão Luke e Léia.

Obi-Wan pensou que aqueles eram os nomes mais estúpidos que ele já ouvira, mas ele sabia o bastante, para reconhecer que era melhor se manter de boca fechada.

-Bem, eu acho que devo deixa-los sozinhos.- ele disse para Anakin e Padmé.- Me avisem se precisarem de qualquer coisa.

E Obi-Wan saiu do quarto, deixando o feliz casal para celebrar sua nova família.

**N/T**- Mais um capítulo e cadê esses comentários! Não é possível ninguém esteja lendo essa fan fic! Beijos, Mary.


	8. A Ameaça Fantasma

Anakin e Padmé haviam acabado de chegar em casa, com suas crianças, e estavam ocupados trocando fraldas, quando Anakin sentiu Obi-Wan tentando se comunicar com ele.

_Anakin?_ o pensamento carregava uma certa urgência, que fez o estômago de Anakin se revirar.

_O que foi?_

_Você precisa vir ao Templo imediatamente._ Obi-Wan o informou.

_Agora?_

_É isso que 'imediatamente' significa. _

_Mas, e a Padmé e os bebês?_ protestou Anakin.

_Traga-os também._

_Para quê?_

_O Conselho Jedi quer falar com você._

_Sobre o quê?_

_Que maldição, Anakin, não pergunte tanta coisa! _pensou Obi-Wan frustado.

_Certo. _Anakin disse. _Nós já estamos indo._

Anaki disse a Padmé sobre sua conversa com Obi-Wan.

-O que isso significa?- ela perguntou preocupada.

-Eu não sei.-confessou Anakin.- Mas, eu tenho um mau presentimento sobre isso.

SSWW

Um pouco depois, Anakin e Padmé esperavam do lado de fora da Sala do Conselho Jedi, embalando gentilmente os gêmeos, enquanto esperavam serem chamados.

-Então, suspeito que eles descobriram sobre nós.- Anakin comentou.

-É mesmo, você acha?- Padmé replicou, sarcastica.

Anakin suspirou.

-Eu suponho que serei expulso da Ordem Jedi.

Padmé deu de ombros.

-Ah, bem. Os Jedi são uns perdedores mesmo.

Anakin a olhou irritado.

-Ou talvez eles apenas vão exilar você e os bebês em Tatooine, e fingir que nada disso aconteceu.- ele sugeriu.

-Anakin!- Padmé disse escandalisada.- Foi _você_ quem veio atrás de _mim_, lembra!

Anakin ergueu uma sombrancelha.

-Ah, sério? Então, o que foi toda aquela porcaria de 'Eu realmente amo muito você'?

Padmé corou embaraçada. Mas, antes que ela pudesse replicar, as portas da sala do Conselho se abriram, e Obi-Wan apareceu.

-Vocês podem entrar agora.- ele disse, solenemente.

-Pronta?- Anakin perguntou a Padmé, colocando seus braços em volta dos ombros dela, para protege-la. Ela fez que sim, e respirou profundamente.

Quando eles entraram na sala, porém, ela parecia estar completamente deserta.

-O que está acontecendo?- perguntou Anakin.

-Surpresa!- gritaram os membros do Conselho Jedi, pulando de trás de suas cadeiras, jogando confete no ar.

-É um chá de bebê!- Obi-Wan anunciou.- Eu sei que ele deveria ser antes do nascimento, mas bem... - ele deu de ombros, desculpando-se.

-É lindo!- Padmé replicou graciosamente.- Obrigada!

Anakin estava confuso.

-Vocês, caras, não se importam que nos casamos e quebramos a lei Jedi?

Os membros do Coselho riram.

-Eles são mais como guias, de qualquer forma.- disse Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Se apaixonado por uma garota como Padmé, eu estaria, quebrar o Código, eu também faria.- Yoda confessou.

Apenas Mace permanecia sério, sentado em sua cadeira, observando. Anakin não podia se importar menos; para ele, a festa já era um símbolo de aceitação do Conselho Jedi. Seria apenas questão de tempo, até que o fizessem um Mestre...

-Quem quer bolo?- perguntou Obi-Wan. Os membros do Conselho correram para a mesa, amontoando-se em volta para conseguir um pedaço de bolo e bebida, enquanto Anakin e Padmé os olhavam surpresos.

-Viu?- Anakin disse a Padmé, beijando-a gentilmente na testa.- Eu disse a você que tudo acabaria bem.

-Não, você não disse.- ela o corigiu.- Você disse que eles iam me exilar em Tatooine.

-Eu nunca disse isso.- Anakin replicou, sacudindo sua mão, para realisar um truque Jedi com a mente de Padmé.

-Sim, você disse.- Padmé insistiu, sacudindo a própria mão, para caçoa-lo.

Anakin tentou novamente:

-Não, eu não disse.

Padmé continuou inalterável por suas tentativas de manipulação mental.

-Sim, você disse.

Anakin encarou suas mãos, como se elas estivessem com defeito.

-Eu vou ter que praticar isso.

-Posso segurar um dos bebês?- perguntou Mace, para a surpresa de Anakin e Padmé.

-Claro.- Anakin replicou alegramente, dando a Mace a criança adormecida que carregava.- Esse é o Luke. Certo?- ele pediu a confirmação de Padmé.- Eu nunca consigo diferencia-los.

-Luke é o que está vestido de azul.- Padmé confirmou.- Leia está de rosa.

Mace mal registrou a conversa, ele estava muito ocupado brincando de 'porquinhos' com os dedos do pé de Luke, enquanto a criança gargalhava feliz. De repente, Luke escorregou dos braços de Mace, e caiu de cabeça no chão. O choro do bebê encheu o ar, e Anakin rapidamente apanhou seu filho no colo.

-Shh.- ele sussurrou, balançando Luke gentilmente, tentando acalma-lo. Ele olhou para Mace furioso.- Você é um monstro.

Padmé parecia tão horrorizada quanto.

-Eu acho que é hora de nós irmos.- ela disse a Anakin, levando-o para fora da sala, antes que ele pudesse machucar Mace.- Obrigada pela festa maravilhosa. - ela disse ao conselho, enquanto saía.

Quando eles saíram, os membros do Conselho se viraram, com olhares acusadores, para Mace.

-O quê?- ele disse, erguendo os braços como para se inocentar.- Foi um acidente!

Obi-Wan continuou imperturbável, continuando a representar seu papel de bom anfitrião:

-Alguém quer mais bolo?

**N/T**- Outro capítulo terminado. Obrigada, e comentem! Beijos, Mary.


	9. Velhos Amigos

-Ele tem muita coragem, não acha?- Anakin perguntou furioso, quando entraram no apartamento.

-Nem me diga!- Padmé concordou, batendo a porta atrás de si. Os gêmeos estavam soluçando miseravelmente, todas as tentativas para consola-los haviam sido em vão.- Eu posso entender se ele tem alguma coisa contra _você_. - Padmé continuou em sua raiva.- Mas, fazer isso com um bebê só por que...- ela ficou sem palavras.

-Eu sei.- Anakin concordou com simpatia.- E a pior parte é que eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso! Mace Windu é um Mestre Jedi, e eu... eu não sou... nada.- ele disse desolado.

-Você save que toda essa coisa de pena de si próprio não funciona para você.- Padmé o informou.- Além do mais, você é o Escolhido, se lembra?

-De acordo com que? Qui-Gin Jinn? Eu acho que ele apenas inventou tudo isso para me fazer me sentir melhor.- Anakin confessou.- E todos nós sabemos que ele era um velho maluco.

-Não era, não!- uma voz misteriosa veio do nada.

-Quem disse isso?- perguntou Anakin, olhando em volta.

-Eu disse.- a voz respondeu novamente. O ar na frente de Anakin estremeceu, e uma figura fantasmagórica vagarosamente se tornou visivel.

Anakin não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

-Qui- Gon?- ele disse sem acreditar.- Não era para você estar morto?

-Eu estou morto.- Qui-Gon explicou.- Mais ou menos.

-Oh, isso explica tudo.- Anakin disse sarcástico. Ele não estava sozinho em sua confusão.

-O que está acontecendo?- perguntou Padmé, encarando assombrada a visão na sua frente.

-Sim, sou eu mesmo.- Qui-Gion garantiu.- Eu me tornei um só com a Força.

-Você devia se tornar um com uma camisa de força.- Anakin murmurou baixinho. Qui-Gon não o ouviu, ou pelo menos fingiu que não.

-Anakin.- ele disse lentamente.- Eu sou o seu pai.

Anakin picou confuso.

-Hum.- disse refletindo.- Eu sempre soube que aquela história de 'Você não tem pai' besteria.

A curiosidade de Padmé, porém, fora ativada.

-Espere, o quê? Mas, quando...? Como.. ? Eu pensei...

Qui-Gon ergeu uma mão para silencia-la.

-Vá para Dagobah... eu quero dizer, Tatooine.- ele aconselhou enquanto desaparecia.- Lá encontrará as respostas para o que procura.

E com isso, desapareceu.

XXX

-Eu achei qua você estava brincando sobre sermos exilados em Tatooine.- disse Padmé, quando acabou de enpacotar sua segunda mala, cheia de roupas para a viagem.

-Eu também.- Anakin confessou, dando mamadeira para Léia, enquanto Luke dormia pacificamente em um berço próximo.

-Alguma idéia do que você está procurando?- Padmé perguntou.

-Não tenho a mínima.

-Que reconfortante.

-Você não precisa ir, se não quiser.

Padmé andou até ele, e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

-Eu sentia muitas saudades suas.- ela confessou.

Anakin a beijou de volta.

-Eu iria sentir muitas saudades suas também.

-Ugh, vocês podiam dar um tempo?- disse Obi-Wan com noje, entrando no quarto.-Vocês estão me fazendo ficar enjoado.

Padmé sorriu um sorriso bravo, pela interrupção.

-Obrigada por ficar de olho no apartamento enquanto viajamos.- disse a ele.

-O prazer é meu.- Obi-Wan replicou, sentando em um sofá.- Isso aqui é um zilhão de vezes melhor do que meu espaço, lá no Templo.

-Não se esqueça de separar a correspondência e molhar as plantas.- Padmé instruiu.

-Sem problemas.- disse Obi-Wan.

-E mantenha seu pé fora dos móveis.- Anakin avisou, quando Obi-Wan estava prestes a descansar seu pé na mesa de centro.

-Oh, cara! - Obi-Wan lamentou, grunhindo por causa do pedido de Anakin.- Vocês realmente não são divertidos.

Anakin riu.

-Eu, meu. Você não tem direito de falar isso.

Obi-Wan ignorou o insulto:

-Eu gostaria de saber uma coisa.- ele mudou o assunto.- Por que Qui-Gon apareceu para você e não para mim?

Anakin deu de ombros.

-Talvez ele gostasse mais de mim.

-Anakin!- Padmé o repreendeu- Estou certa de que não foi nada pessoal.- ela assegurou a Obi-Wan.- Ele irá voltar para você quando for o momento certo.

-Quando for o momento certo?- brincou Anakin.- O que você é agora, a Miss Bsicoito de Sorte?

-Oh, cale a boca!- disse Padmé, acertando seu quadril no dele, com força, para brincar.

Ei!- Anakin exclamou.

-Vocês dois...- Obi-Wan revirou os olhos.

Anakin o ignorou.

-Tudo pronto?- perguntou a Padmé, erguendo as duas malas dela.

-Sim.- ele replicou, colocando os gêmeos nos carrinhos.- Tchau, Obi-Wan!- ela disse, saindo pela porta.

-Até mais!- Anakin acrescentou, a seguindo.

-Se divirtam!- replicou Obi-Wan, acenando de seu lugar confortável no sofá, enquanto a porta era fechada.

Padmé sorriu secamente ao comentário. Eles estavam indo para um planeta que era um completamento deserto. Quão divertido isso poderia ser?

**N/A**- Um Comentário! Finalmente um comentário! Depois de ter desistido. Muito obrigada mesmo, Laura, você salvou essa fanfic! Quanto ao Obi-Wan, eu infelizmente não posso muda-lo, porque estou apenas traduzindo a fic. Eu AMO o Obi-Wan, sério mesmo. Mas, acho que por ele ser tão engraçado, a autora resolveu tirar sarro dele, deixando-o um pouco mala. Puxa, você é gaucha! Toda minha família por parte de mãe também é, eu sou paulista merrmo! Hehehe. Obrigada pelo cometário, continue lendo! Sigam o exemplo da Laura e comentem, pessoal! Beijos, Mary.


	10. Tatoinee

Capítulo 10 -** Tatoinee**

Anakin apoiou os pés no painel de controle da nave, enquanto Padmé apertava o botão multi-uso que fechava a porta da na ve, e a acionava, fazendo-a subir no ar.

-Você sabe o que sempre me perguntei?- falou Anakin- Por que essa nave tem todos esses botões se precisamos apenas de um?

Padmé deu de ombros.

-Para parecer mais moderna, eu acho. Onde estão os gêmeos?- ela perguntou.

-Dormindo.- Anakin informou a ela.- Essa coisa de ser pai é moleza.

Mais tarde, enquanto os gêmeos ainda dormiam, Anakin e Padmé se divertiam com um jogo de xadrez holográfico. Anakin ergueu a sombrancelha diante do tabuleiro, concentrado.

-Cavalheiro no E-5.- ele disse finalmente. Um de seus montros holográficos atravessou o tabuleiro e atacou uma peça de Padmé, jogando-a fora do jogo.- Eu derrubei sua nave!- ele gritou feliz.

Padmé o encarou.

-Você ao menos jogar esse jogo?- ela perguntou.

-Não.- Anakin confessou.- Estou ganhando?

-Sim.- Padmé admitiu de mau-humor.

-Iupiiii!- Anakin gritou.

O som de choro de bebês encheu o ar, interrompendo o momento de relaxamento.

-Eu vou lá.- Padmé suspirou.

-Eu te ajudo.- ofereceu Anakin, pulando de sua cadeira.

Eles foram até o berço dos gêmeos, onde as crianças ainda soluçavam furiosamente. Padmé imediatamente segurou Léia e começou a embalala em um ritmo reconfortante. Anakin, por outro lado, simplesmente apoiou no berço de Luke, olhando atentamente.

-Esses não são os andróides que você está procurando.- Ankin disse com um movimento da mão.- Quero dizer... pare de chorar.- ele se corrigiu. Padmé o olhou para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Oh, pelo amor de - Apenas pegue-o Anakin.- ela instruiu.

-Hey, valia uma tentativa.- ele disse defensivamente, segurando Luke em seus braços.

-Eu acho que eles estão com fome.- Padmé observou, estendendo a Anakin uma mamadeira e pegando outra.

Os gêmeos beberam rapidamente enquanto Anakin e Padmé os carregaram até a sala de controle da nave. O monitor no painel soltava 'bips' para avisar a aproximação do lugar de destino, então Padmé apertou o botão e a nava saiu do espaço para entrar na atmosfera. Tatooine apareceu gigantesco, através do vidro, uma nuvem marrom de poeira erguida em um volta.

-Aí está.- disse Anakin desnecessariamente.- Lar doce lar.

Eles aterrisaram no aeroporto de Mos Espa, pagaram a exorbitante quantia para aterrizar, e subiram em um dos carrinhos puxados por dróide, para visitantes.

-Loja de ferro- velho do Watto.- Anakin instruiu, assim que ele e Padmé subiram.

Padmé o olhou confusa.

-Eu achei que estavamos indo ver Owen e Beru.- ela disse.

-Eventualmente iremos.- Anakin replicou.- Eu tenho negócios inacabados para resolver primeiro.

A testa de Padmé se enrrugou de preocupação, mas ela não disse nada. O dróide parou em frente a um pequeno e velho prédio, e Anakin desceu.

-Espere aqui.- instruiu para Padmé.

Ela não ficaria quieta.

-De jeito nenhum!- ela se recusou.- Eu vou com você.

-Por favor, espere aqui.- Anakin falou como se implorasse.

Padmé suspirou.

-Tudo bem. Mas, não pense que...

Anakin a interrompeu dando um beliscão carinhoso em sua bochecha,

-Eu te amo!- ele disse docemente.- Já volto.- ele acrescentou, entrando pela porta loja escura.

-Olá.- ele chamou.

-Nós estamos fechados.- veio a rouca resposta de algum lugar das sombras.

Anakin estava surpreso.

-No meio do dia?

-Fora de serviço.- a voz explicou impaciente.- Todos sabem disso. De que planeta você é?

-Esse aqui, na verdade.- Anakin respondeu quando Watto voou até ele.

O velho e sujo dono da loja estava com uma voz mais rouca e as asas grossas e gastas, mas tirando isso estava o mesmo.

-Ani Skywalker?- ele disse sem acreditar.

-Em carne e osso. - Anakin replicou.- Bem, a maior parte.- ele acrescento, suspirando ao mecher seu braço mecânico.

-Eu nunca vou me livrar de você?- chorou Watto exasperado.

-Isso depente do quanto você vai colaborar.- disse Anakin, indo direto ao ponto.- Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre minha mãe.

-Você não ouviu?- Watto respondeu brucamente.- Ela está morta! Supere isso!

Anakin o olhou.

-Na realidade, prefiro usar meu pouco controle sobre a raiva, e minha sede de vingança.- ele replicou, matando o Toydarian com um movimente do seu sabre de luz.- Obrigado de qualquer forma.- disse Anakin enquanto a caracaça caia no chão. Ele desarmou seu sabre de luz e saiu da loja.

**N/T-** Adoro o Anakin e a Padmé. Espero que estejam gostando. Comentem, por favor! Beijos, Mary.


	11. Uma Onda de Ciúme: Parte I

Capítulo 11

**Uma Onda de Ciúme: Parte I**

-Bem?- Padmé perguntou quando Anakin subiu no veículo.

-Watto está morto.- ele respondeu.

-Isso é terrível!- Padmé exclamou, então exitou - Você por acaso...?

-Sim, eu o matei.- Anakin admitiu.- Ele estava me dando nos nervos.

-Isso não pode ser saudável.- disse Padmé.

-Não se preocupe com isso.- Anakin a tranqüilizou - Pelo jeito das coisas, eu fiz um favor a ele.

Padmé ficou brava com o descaso e o cinismo de Anakin.

-Tem alguém mais que você gostaria de matar enqüanto estamos aqui?- ela perguntou sarcasticamente.- Talvez você devesse evar o Luke e a Léia com você; para eles poderem ir se acostumando com a idéia de que o pai deles é um maníaco homicida.

-Nave ou speeder?- perguntou Anakin.

-O quê?- exclamou Padmé, completamente confusa.

-Para a viagem até Owen e Beru.- Anakin explicou- Esses caros são apenas para transporte na cidade. Então, você quer alugar uma nave ou um speeder?

-Um speeder.- Padmé replicou.- Contanto que não sejamos atacados pelo povo da areia ou coisa assim.

-Nós ficaremos bem.- Anakin disse confiante.- Eu tenho reputação, lembra?

**XXX**

O sol estava baixo no horizonte quando Anakin dirigiu o speeder através da areia do deserto em direção a casa de Lars. Ele parou o speeder perto de uma cabana modesta, e Beru surgiu para salda-los.

-O que posso fazer por você?- ela perguntou quando Anakin desceu do veículo.

-Eu sou Anakin Skywalker.- ele se apresentou, se aproximando para apertar sua mão.- Você não deve se lembrar de mim, mas...

-Oh, eu me lembro de você.- Beru replicou sedutora, piscando rapidamente.

-Anakin!- gritou Padmé. Ela ainda estava sentada no speeder, incapaz de sair devido ao fato de que estava segurando uma criança em cada braço.- Pode me ajudar aqui?

Anakin correu para ajuda-la, e segurou os bebês para que Padmé pudesse desembarcar.

-Eu sou Padmé.- ela se apresentou a Beru, sacudindo sua mão com firmesa.- A esposa de Anakin.

-Oh, então vocês estão casados agora? Parabéns!- disse Beru com um sorriso amarelo.- E pais também, eu vejo.- ela acrescentou, olhando as crianças que dormiam nos braços de Anakin.

-Sim, esse são nossos filhos. - Padmé confirmou.- Luke e Léia.

Beru pensou em como aqueles nomes eram ridículos, mas educadamente se impediu de rir alto.

-Posso segurar um deles?- ela perguntou.

-Segure o Luke.- ofereceu Anakin, estendendo seu filho para ela.- Ele já foi derrubado de cabeça uma vez, então realmente não vai importar se acontecer de novo.

Beru aceitou o pequeno bebê e começou a nina-lo gentilmente.

-Beru?- chamou Owen, saindo da casa.- O que está acontecendo?

-Veja você mesmo.- Beru replicou.- O irmão prodígio retornou afinal.

-Oh.- Owen disse sem entusiasmo, saudando Anakin e sua família.- É você.

-Bom te ver também.- disse Anakin sarcástico, passando um braço em volta de Padmé.

-Seja educado.- ela sussurrou.

-Eu fui!- ele protestou.

Beru não notou a troca de cortesias, ela estava ocupada demais observando o quanto seu cunhado era gostoso. Se ao menos Anakin e Owen pudessem trocar de lugares...

-Nós estavamos indo jantar.- disse Beru, saindo de seu transe.- Vocês gostariam de ficar?

-Por que não?- Anakin replicou.- Afinal, nós viajamos meia galáxia para chegar até aqui.

Beru sorriu charmosa enquanto todos entravam na casa.

**XXX**

Houve um breve momento de caos quando os gêmeos começaram a chorar inconsolavelmente, na hora em que o grupo se sentou para jantar. Mas, eventualmente, eles se acalmaram e os outros puderam saborar a comida caseira que Beru havia preparado.

-Poderia passar o leite azul, por favor?- perguntou Anakin, tendo já bebido de uma vez seu primeiro copo.- Obrigado.- ele disse quando Beru rapidamente lhe passou o leite.- Você sabe, essa é a única coisa de que sinto falta nesse planeta.- ele admitiu.- É leite! E é azul! Qual legal é isso?

Os outros o encararam sem piscar.

-De qualquer forma.- Anakin continuou, mudando de assunto.- Como os negócios da fazenda de vapor estão indo?- ele perguntou a Owen.

-Muito bem.- Owen respondeu.- Apesar de estarmos tendo um pouco de seca ultimamente.- ele confessou.

Anakin e Padmé riram educadamente do trocadilho, Beru simplesmente revirou os olhos. Por que, diabos, ele tinha que fazer a mesma piada estupida quando lhe perguntavam da fazenda?

-Então, o que os traz a Tatooine?- Owen perguntou a Anakin- Você não está aqui para roubar minha mulher, está?

Beru riu um pouquinho demais, fazendo os outros a encararem. Depois de um tempo ela recuperou a compostura, encarando seu prato embaraçada.

-Isso seria ridículo.- disse Padmé, sobre o comentário de Owen.- Já que ele já tem uma.- ela acrescentou educadamente.

-Bem, por que estão aqui?- Owen pressionou.

-Eu esperava que você pudesse me falar sobre minha mãe.- confessou Anakin.

-Sua mãe?- Owen repetiu confuso.-Você deve saber mais do que eu.

Anakin respirou profundamente, sem ter certeza de como continuar.

-Está ficando tarde.- Padmé interrompeu.- Talvez seja melhor termos essa discussão amanhã.- ela sugeriu.

-Foi um longo dia.- Anakin concordou.

-Owen pode mostrar a vocês o quarto.- disse Beru quando começou a lavar a louça.- A não ser que queiram ficar e me ajudar?- ela perguntou esperançosa a Anakin.

-Eu ajudo.- Padmé se ofereceu rapidamente.

-Oh.- disse Beru desapontada, enquanto observava Anakin seguir Owen até o quarto.- Obrigada.

**XXX**

Era um pouco mais tarde quando Padmé finalmente acabou de ajudar na cozinha, e foi capaz de se juntar a sua família no quarto de visitas. Os gêmeos já estavam adormecidos, e Anakin apagado junto.

-Está acordado?- Padmé sussurrou, quando subiu na cama ao lado dele.

-Agora estou.- veio a resposta cheia de sono.

-Desculpe ter demorado tanto.- Padmé se desculpou.- Essas pessoas precisam seriamente investir em uma máquina de lavar pratos.

-Pobrezinha.- disse Anakin simpatizadamente.- Eu lavo a louça amanhã, ok?

-Não, você não vai não!- Padmé replicou ferozmente.- Eu não quero você passando mais tempo, com aquela oferecida, do que é absolutamente necessário.

-Do que você está falando?- Anakin perguntou confuso.

-Você viu o jeito que ela te olha.- disse Padmé.- Ela podia muito bem gritar 'Me joga na parede, e me chama de largatixa!', que daria na mesma.

-Eu jamais enganaria você.- Anakin assegurou.

Padmé relaxou.

-Verdade?

-Você está brincando?- disse Anakin.- Depois de tudo o que tive que passar para conseguir você? Além do mais, você é um zilhão de vezes mais gostosa do que ela.- ele acrescentou.

Padmé o olhou no fundo dos olhos.

-Anakin?

-O quê?

-Cala a boca e me beija logo.

**N/A- **Desculpe, o capítulo demorou um pouquinho. Eu viajei, foi por isso. E recebi comentários! Acho que vou começar a demorar mais assim, hahaha. Obrigada Laura e Luli Potter. Espero que tenham se divertido nessa tanto quanto eu. Continuem comentando! Beijos, Mary.


	12. Uma Onda de Ciúme: Parte II

Capítulo 12

**Uma Onda de Ciúme: Parte II**

Anakin e Padmé acordaram cedo na manhã seguinte quando a luz dos dois sóis brilhou através da janela. Os gêmeos acordaram momentos depois, chorando de fome, então Anakin e Padmé os levaram até a cozinha para tomar café da manhã.

-Bom dia!- Beru os saudou alegremente, já preparando algo no fogão.- Eu estou fazendo ovos mexidos.- ela os informou.

-Parece delicioso.- disse Anakin.

-Os gêmeos estão com fome.- disse Padmé sem necessidade, já que os bebês ainda choravam entusiasticamente.- Você em algum leite que não seja azul?- ela perguntou.

Beru a olhou com despreso.

-Por quê?- ela perguntou.- Você é boa demais para comida azul?

-Foi só uma pergunta?- Padmé replicou na defensiva.- Eu só não sei se vai funcionar com os gêmeos.

-O que tem de errado com leite azul?- perguntou Anakin.- Eu o bebi minha infância inteira, e olha o que virei?

-Viu o que quis dizer?- Padmé perguntou a Beru, gesticulando para Anakin.

-Eu viu tentar encontrar alguma coisa.- Beru replicou, enquanto vasculhava sua geladeira.

Enquanto isso, Anakin e Padmé tentavam desesperadamente acalmar os bêbes soluçantes.

-O que é essa barulheira toda?- perguntou Owen enquanto entrava na cozinha.

-Isso não o faz querer ter filhos?- Beru perguntou.

Owen deixou escapar uma risada curta.

-Não nessa vida.- ele respondeu.

-Voila!- exclamou Beru, saindo da geladeira com um pacote na mão.- Leite branco. Eu apenas o comprei dois dias atrás; eu sabia que poderia ser útil.

-Obrigada.- disse Padmé agradecida, enquanto pegava o leite.

Uma vez que os gêmeos estavam mais calmos, todos foram capazes de sentar na mesa e tomar café da manhã em paz.

-Eu acho que vou para Mos Espa esta manhã.- Owen disse para ninguém em particular.- Eu preciso de algumas peças de reposição. Você pode vir se quiser, Anakin.

Anakin fez sinal com a cabeça.

-Claro.- disse.

-Eu ficarei aqui para ficar de olho nos gêmeos.- disse Padmé.

-Eu ajudo você.- Beru se ofereceu.

-Só não fique com idéias.- avisou Beru, terminando seus ovos e se levantando.- Bem, acho melhor irmos indo.

-Posso dirigir?- perguntou Anakin.

Owen deu de ombros.

-Por que não?

**XXX**

Eles chegaram em Mos Espa em tempo recorde.

-Isso foi divertido.- exclamou Anakin animado, estacionando o speeder.

-É.- Owen concordou enquanto tentava retomar o fôlego.- Mas, eu acho que eu vou dirigir na volta.

-Ah.- Anakin lamentou.

Owen o olhou com desgosto.

-O que as mulheres vêem em você, afinal?- ele perguntou.

-Tudo depende da aparência.- replicou Anakin, correndo seus dedos pelos cabelos, suavemente.

Owen sacudiu a cabeça.

-O que quer que seja, cara.

Ele e Anakin desceram do speeder e começaram seu caminho através das barulhentas, e lotadas ruas de Mos Espa. Após comprarem as peças. eles decidiram parar em uma cantina para beber.

-Hey!- gritou o barman quando Owen e Anakin entraram- Nós não servimos sua raça.

-O quê?- Anakin perguntou confuso.

-Nenhum cara bonito.- o barman explicou.

-Você realmente não quer confusão com ele.- avisou Owen, relembrando as tendências violentas de seu meio-irmão.

-Oh, é mesmo?- disse o barman, jogando longe seu pano de prato, e saindo do balcão para um confronto.

-É.- Anakin replicou, ligando seu sabre de luz.

Ao ver a arma, o barman imediatamente derrubou seu 'ar de machão'.

-Minhas desculpas, Mestre Jedi.- ele disse rapidamente, voltando para trás do balcão.

Owen suspirou aliviado quando Anakin desligou o sabre e o guardou. Ser preso como cúmplice de assassinato era a última coisa que ele precisava no momento.

Eles pegaram suas bebidas e sentaram em uma mesa, em um canto afastado do bar.

-Então,- disse Owen, tomando um longo gole de sua bebida.- O que você queria conversar comigo mesmo?

**N/T-** Desculpe deixa-los curiosos, mas é assim que a autora escreveu! Luli e Paula, obrigada pelos comentários. Eu também pularia no Anakin se ele aparecesse na minha frente! Um pedaço de mau caminho no meu caminho! Ai, ai... Bem, até o próximo capítulo. Comentem! Beijos, Mary


	13. A História de Owen

Capítulo 13

**A História de Owen**

-Minha mãe.- disse Anakin.

-Eu pensei que já haviamos discutido isso.- Owen replicou- Como eu poderia te dizer qualquer coisa que você ainda não saiba?

Anakin explicou a visita do espírito de Qui-Gon, enquanto Owen o ouvia sem acreditar muito.

-Hum.- disse Owen assim que Anakin terminou.- Você é um cara esquisito e bem confuso.

Anakin colocou sua mão sobre seu sabre-de-luz.

Owen rapidamente se corrigiu:

-Só brincando!

-Oh.- Anakin relaxou.- Desculpe, eu suponho que às vezes eu posso ser um pouco nervoso.

-Um pouco.- admitiu Owen.- Mas, tudo bem.- ele acrescentou rapidamente para não piorar a raiva de Anakin.

-Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu não tinha um pai.- disse Anakin, voltando ao assunto.

Owen riu:

-E você acreditou nela? Que babaca!

Anakin exercitou todo seu controle dessa vez, e ignorou o insulto, se lembrando de qye raiva levava a ódio...

-Então, obviamente, ela te contou uma história diferente.- disse Anakin.

Owen fez que sim;

-Eu costumava a ficar com tanta inveja de você...

-Compreensível- Anakin concordou.

Owen o ignorou e continuou.

-Sempre foi 'Ani isso, Ani aquilo! Ani, Ani, Ani!' Era como se você fosse o maldito Escolhido, ou coisa assim.

-Bem, eu sou o Escolhido.- disse Anakin.

-Que seja.- Owen deu de ombros e lhe contou a história toda.

_Alguns anos antes..._

Era uma manhã ensolarada e quente como qualquer outra; A família Lars estava sentada para um café da manhã rápido, antes de um longo dia de trabalho.

-O condensador do lado sul da casa quebrou de novo.- Cliegg disse para seu filho.- Eu gostaria que você desse uma olhada nele essa manhã.

Shmi suspirou.

-Se o Ani estivesse aqui...

-E lá vamos nós de novo.- murmurou Owen.

-O que foi?- perguntou Shmi.

-Hum... me passa o bacon?

-Claro.- Shmi replicou.- Sirva-se à vontade.

Depois do café da manhã, Owen conforme seu pai pediu, se dirigiu para o condensador quebrado. Ele rapidamente identificou o problema, mas não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia consertar o problema. Ele trabalhou o dia todo, suando no calor sufocante, nem mesmo parando para almoçar. Finalmente, quando os sóis começaram a descer, Shmi foi chama-lo para voltar para casa durante a noite.

-Você ainda está trabalhando naquela coisa?- perguntou Shmi quano viu o que Owen fazia.- Anakin poderia tê-lo arrumado dormindo. E com uma mão amarrada à suas costas.

Owen perdeu o controle.

-Bem, isso é maravilhoso!- ele disse.- Você sabe o que mais Anakin poderia ter feito? Ele poderia ter ficado aqui para suportar você ao invés de ter fugido com dois Jedis que só sabiam alimentar seu sentimento de gradeza!- ele jogou no chão a toalha que estava usando e correu para seu quarto, batendo a porta. Cliegg veio momentos depois para ver o que havia de errado.

-O que houve de errado?- ele perguntou a Owen.

-Nada.- Owen respondeu bravo.

-Owen.- disse Cliegg solenemente.- Quanto tempo vai levar para sermos honestos um com o outro?

-Eu estou cansado disso.- Owen confessou.- Estou cansado da estúpida Shmi, do estúpido perfeito-faz-tudo Anakin, o salvador dessa estúpida galáxia.

-Ele não é perfeito.- Cliegg o assegurou.- Não mais do que eu ou você.

Owen riu pelo nariz.

-É, certo.- disse ironico.

-É verdade.- Cliegg insistiu.- Você sabia que o pai do Anakin era um Jedi?

Owen estava intrigado.

-Espere um minuto, Shmi sempre disse...

-Aquilo é besteira!- disse Cliegg- Antes de nos casarmos ela me contou a verdadeira história de Anakin.

-E o que aconteceu?- perguntou Owen curioso.

-Você não sabe? Bem, quando um homem conhece uma mulher eles...

-Não isso!- Owen interrompeu impaciente.- Sobre o pai do Anakin.

- Oh. - Cliegg respirou aliviado.- Basicamente, ele foi feito em uma noite irresponsável com algum Jedi chamado Qui-Gon Jinn.

-É isso?- pergutou Owen.

-É. Realmente, não é uma grande história.- disse Cliegg se desculpando.

-E por que isso vai me fazer me sentir melhor?- Owen perguntou.

-Bem, não vai. Mas, é interessante. Quando você iria imaginar que a criança ilegítima de um Jedi tarado e uma garota escrava seria o salvador dessa estúpida galáxia, hein?

Owen pensou sobre isso.

-Eu acho que nunca.- ele concordou.- Boa noite, pai.

-Boa noite, filho.

-Fim da história.- disse Owen, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

-Então, essa é a verdade?- disse Anakin, quando Owen terminou.

-Aparentemente.- Owen replicou.

Anakin concordou pensativo.

-Bom saber.

Eles ficaram em silencio terminando suas bebidas.

-Bem, devemos voltar agora, acho.- Owen disse momentos depois.

-Tá bom.- disse Anakin.

Eles pagaram por suas bebidas e saíram.

**N/T**- E aih, gostaram? Eu não acredito muito nessa parte da história. Mas, se nada tem o menor sentido, por que isso teria que ter? Espero que tenham achado engraçado, eu não me segurei e coloquei umas duas frases a mais. Se ficou ruim, me avisem. Não mudei em nada a história, só umas piadinhas a mais. Comentem! E obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos, Mary.


	14. Adeus, Beru

Capítulo 14

**Adeus, Beru**

Owen estacionou o speeder próximo a sua casa.

-Você é o pior piloto que já existiu.- disse Anakin, descendo.

- O quê? Só por que eu quase não nos matei no caminho?- Owen replicou- Eu acho que vou considerar isso um elogio, então.

Eles entraram e encontraram suas esposas e as crianças, na cozinha. Beru e Padmé estavam tentando cozinhar enquanto ao mesmo tempo mantinham o olho em Luke e Léia, que estavam brincando alegremente no chão.

-Vocês chegaram bem à tempo para o almoço.- disse Beru, quando viu Anakin e Owen.

De repente e sem razão, os gêmeos começaram a chorar. Padmé e Beru se afastaram do fogão, e os seguraram no colo.

-Está tudo bem Léia.- Padmé disse suavemente.

Beru acalmava Luke de uma maneira similar, ela claramente adorava o pequeno menino.

-Posso ficar com ele?- ela perguntou.

-Por que não?- Padmé replicou.- Não é como se precisassemos de dois filhos, de qualquer maneira.

Os outros a encararam surpresos.

-O quê?- disse Padmé.- Eu estava brincando! Só se eu morresse, tirariam meus filhos de mim.

-Owen, querido, você se importa de mexer a panela? - Beru perguntou.- Eu não quero que queime.

Owen grunhiu bravo, murmurando algo sobre 'trabalho feminino'.

Anakin e Padmé saíram da cozinha, e Anakin contou a ela o que descobrira através de Owen.

Padmé estava incrédula.

-Você quer dizer que veio todo esse caminho, para essa bola gigante de poeira que chamam de planeta, para isso?

-Eu sei.- Anakin disse concordando- Desculpe.

-'Vá para Tatooine. Lá encontrará as respostas para o que procura.'. Que droga é essa?- Padmé perguntou, recordando o conselho de Qui-Gon.- Qui-Gon tem muito o que se explicar.

-E agora, o que fazemos?- perguntou Anakin.

-Como assim ' e agora, o que fazemos'? Eu gostaria de cair fora desse fim de mundo o mais cedo possível.- disse Padmé.- Meu guarda-roupa não aguenta esse lugar, você sabe disso.

Anakin não estava em um humor de discussão.

-Tudo bem.- ele disse.- Nós vamos partir logo depois do almoço.

Padmé estava feliz, era mais cedo do que ela esperava.

-Eu te amo! - ela disse a Anakin, docemente.

-Eu te amo também.- Anakin replicou. Ele se moveu para beija-la, mas Padmé o parou.- Que foi?

-Não na frente do bebê.- Padmé disse, ainda segurando sua filha.

Anakin não se importou.

-Feche os olhos.- ele instruiu Léia, e se aproximou novamente para beijar Padmé. Dessa vez não houve objeções.

**XXX**

-Obrigada pela hospitalidade.- disse Padmé, ao terminar seu almoço.

-Indo embora tão cedo?- Beru disse desapontada.- Pelo menos fiquem mais uma noite.- ela pediu.

-Nós já ficamos tempo demais.- Anakin recusou educadamente.- E eu não acho que deixar Obi-Wan sozinho no nosso apartamento, tenha sido lá uma grande idéia.

O assunto estava encerado. Anakin e Padmé ajudaram na limpesa, depois carregaram sua bagagem até o speeder.

-Dirija com cuidado.- Owen aconselhou, vendo-os partir.

-Sempre.- Anakin replicou com um sorriso. Padmé decidiu não fazer perguntas.

Beru levou mais um minuto olhando para Anakin, e suspirou. Se ao menos... ela estava com medo de dizer qualquer coisa, e começar a chorar, por isso simplesmente acenou.

Anakin e Padmé acenaram em retorno, enquanto voavam para longe, na direção do horizonte.

**XXX**

Eles aproveitaram um raro momento de relaxamento na nave, em seu retorno para Coruscant, sentados molemente na sala de controle, a qual Anakin apelidara carinhosamente de 'a do botão cinza'.

-Foi uma boa viagem.- disse Anakin.

Padmé fez um som que resumia seu desagrado.

-Você quem sabe. Eu mal posso esperar para voltar para a civilização.

-Eu espero que Obi-Wan não tenha tido muitos problemas.- Anakin disse preocupado.

-Eu tenho certeza de que ele é um perfeito cavalheiro.- replicou Padmé.

-Quer jogar xadrez holográfico?

Padmé aproveitou a oportunidade, queria mostrar para Anakin quem é que mandava, por isso andara praticando em segredo desde seu último jogo com ele.

-Estou dentro, e você está acabado.

**XXX**

Quando Anakin e Padmé voltaram para casa, eles viram seus piores pesadelos se tornando realidade. O apartamento estava uma bagunça: as cortinas estavam fechadas, os móveis virados, e havia comida e bebida espalhadas por toda parte. Obi-Wan, porém, estava sentado inocentemente no mesmo lugar em que eles o haviam deixado.

-Olá, gente.- ele disse alegremente, quando Anakin e Padmé entraram.- Essa foi uma viagem rápida.

-Aparentemente não rápida o bastante.- disse Padmé, olhando seu apartamente arruinado com tristesa.

-Então, Obi-Wan.- Anakin começou a dizer casualmente.- O que você fez no tempo em que estávamos fora?

**N/T**- Oh, outro mistério! E onde estão meus comentários? Você me acostumaram mal, guys. Quero pelo menos um 'oi'. Beijos, Mary


	15. Que a força esteja com você

Capítulo 15

**Que a força esteja com você**

-Bem, na realidade é uma história engraçada.- explicou Obi-Wan, rindo nervosamente.

Padmé cruzou seus braços, e cerrou os olhos.

-Aposto que sim.- disse.

Obi-Wan limpou a garganta antes de continuar.

-Veja você, eu convidei algumas poucas pessoas do Templo para conhecer seu apartamento, e saiu um pouco fora de controle, e bem...- ele gesticulou, sem palavras, para a bagunça.

Padmé massageou sua têmpora para aliviar a grande dor-de-cabeça que estava a caminho.

-Certo, eu vou pendurar minhas roupas no armário... elas ficam amassadas se as deixo dobradas por muito tempo, você sabe... e então nós vamos pensar no que fazer.- ela pegou suas malas e as levou para o quarto, deixando Anakin sozinho com Obi-Wan.

-Eu vou matar você, com certeza.- Anakin disse.

Obi-Wan se afastou cautelosamente.

-Agora, Anakin, não vamos ficar nervosos...

O confronto foi adiado por um grito vindo do quarto.

-Por que Yoda está dormindo na minha cama?- Padmé perguntou.

Obi-Wan deu de ombros.

-Ele deve ter desmaiado.- ele sugeriu, entrando no quarto para ver por si mesmo, Anakin o seguiu.

Certamente, o pequeno e verde Mestre Jedi estava esparramado inconsciente no meio da cama. Ele abriu os olhos um momento depois, grunhindo, e cobrindo seus olhos para bloquear a luz que passava pelas cortinas da janela.

-Mestre Yoda?- disse Anakin sem conseguir acreditar.

Yoda se sentou instantaneamente, esfregando sua cabeça.

-Alto você não falar!- ele mandou.

-Desculpe.- sussurrou Anakin.- O senhor está bem?

-Bem, eu estou.- Yoda assegurou a ele.- Organizar uma festa, Obi-Wan sabe.- ele disse aprovando. Obi-Wan corou pelo comprimento.

-É, bem, a festa acabou.- Padmé disse duramente.- Agora, vocês dois, caiam fora! - ela mandou, apontando para a porta.

Obi-Wan e Yoda se arrastaram para fora, as cabeças baixas de vergonha. Os gêmeos começaram a chorar imediatamente, e Padmé perdeu totalmente o controle.

-Eu não agüento mais!- ela lamentou, batendo a cabeça contra a parede. Anakin correu para impedi-la, e ela afundou em seus braços.

-Me abrace.- ela pediu.- Como você fez no lago em Naboo quando não havia nada exceto nosso amor... nenhum bebê chorando, nenhum apartamento arruinado, nenhum Jedi de ressaca na nossa cama...

Anakin abraçou Padmé com força e a conduziu até o sofá para ela poder sentar, então foi checar os gêmeos. Em toda a confusão eles haviam sido deixados em seus carrinhos, e aconteceu que eles só queriam um pouco de atenção. Anakin os carregou até o sofá, ambalando-os gentilmente, enquanto ele e Padmé discutiam o que fazer.

-Arrumar o apartamento vai demorar um pouco.- disse Padmé, falando o óbvio.- Eles provavelmente terão que re-colocar o carpete, as cortinas, e nem sei mais o quê...

-O que faremos até tudo isso ficar pronto?- perguntou Anakin.

Padmé sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu não sei.

Os olhos de Anakin brilharam quando ele teve uma idéia.

-Nós podíamos ficar no Templo!

-O quê?- exclamou Padmé.

-É perfeito.- Anakin insistiu.- Obi-Wan e eu dividimos o alojamento, então nós podemos chuta-lo para fora, e pronto! Ficamos lá.

-Você tem certeza de que isso é permitido?- perguntou Padmé.

-Por que não seria?- Anakin replicou- O Conselho Jedi nos preparou um maldito chá-de-bebê, lembra? Você realmente acha que eles iriam ser contra eu dividir meu quarto com você?

Padmé não ficou convencida.

-Não seria mais fácil ficarmos em um hotel?

Anakin deu uma risadinha de despreso.

-Para que hotel? - ele disse.- Será uma aventura, nós dois no Templo!

Padmé estava exausta. Ela tinha migrado para um país horroso, tinha tido um severo caso de perda de noção motora por causa do hiperespaço e tinha dois bebês pequenos que precisavam de cuidados constantes. A última coisa que ela precisava no momento, era uma discussão com seu hiper-entusiasmado marido, então ela concordou.

-Se você diz...

**XXX**

**-**Isso está fora de questão!- disse Mace Windu quando Anakin fez seu pedido formal diante do Conselho Jedi.

-Por quê?- Anakin perguntou.- É por causa da festa estúpida de vocês que vamos precisar de um lugar para ficar, em primeiro lugar.

_Ele num estava festa_, Obi Wan sussurrou urgentemente para Anakin, em pensamento.

-Festa?- repetiu Mace confuso.- Que festa?

Os outros membros do Conselho evitaram olha-lo nos olhos.

-Vocês tiveram uma festa e não me convidaram?- Mace perguntou, entendendo logo.- Vocês nunca me convidam! Isso não é legal.- ele os acusou.

-Sem ofenças, Mace.- Obi-Wan disse corajosamente.- Mas, você é meio estraga festas.

Os outros membros do Conselho concordaram com a cabeça, e murmúrios de aprovação.

-Certo.- disse Mace- Eu entendo. Anakin?

-Sim, Mestre?

-Eu mudei de idéia. A sua família pode ficar no seu alojamento até que o apartamento esteja pronto.

-Obrigado, Mestre.- disse Anakin com uma curvatura.- Mas, e quanto a Obi-Wan? Não vai ficar um pouco apertado, o alojamento?

-De jeito nenhum! - Mace replicou.- Obi-Wan pode dividir comigo meu alojamento.

Obi-Wan se forçou a agir como se estivesse feliz e agradecido, embora na realidade tivesse preferido passar vinte anos como um heremita em Tatooine.

-Eu mal posso esperar.- ele falou com um sorriso forçado.

**XXX**

Anakin ajudou Padmé e os gêmeos a se mudaram para seu quarto, e depois saiu para seus treinos com Obi-Wan. Ele estava praticando um movimento de defesa rudimentar, envolvendo um droide atirador de lazers, e um capacete que não deixava ninguém enchergar nada.

-Use a força, Luke... ah, quero dizer Anakin.- Obi-Wan comandou, assistindo a uma distância segura.

Anakin bloqueou os tiros do droide com facilidade, segurando seu sabre de luz com apenas uma mão. Ele se movimentava rápido e de forma regular, e previu com sucesso vários tiros, desviando-os.

-Você não acha que eu estou um pouco adiantado para esse tipo de coisa?- Anakin perguntou.- Ei! - ele havia baixado guarda enquanto falava, e o droide conseguiu acerta-lo.

-Acho que não.- Obi-Wan disse baixinho.

-Você vai virar sucata, droide maldito!- Anakin exclamou, atacando o pequeno droide com seu sabre de luz, várias vezes até que ele não fosse mais do que uma pequena pilha de metal no chão.

Obi-Wan suspirou.

-É a terceira vez que você faz isso na última hora.

-Desculpe, Mestre.- disse Anakin, desarmando seu sabre de luz.

-Eu acho que já deu para chamar isso de um dia de trabalho.- Obi-Wan replicou.- Quando você irá aprender a controlar sua raiva?

-E quando você vai aprender a não destruir o apartamento de outras pessoas?- Anakin replicou.

-Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, vai?

-Não.- Anakin replicou alegremente.- Falando nisso, como é seu novo companheiro de quarto?

-Na realidade, não é ruim.

Anakin ergueu suas sobrancelhas de uma maneira que não deixava dúvidas de que ele não acreditara em uma palavra de Obi-Wan.

-Você está falando sério?

-Ele não é ruim.- Obi-Wan continuou.- É terrível!

-Eu sabia!- Anakin gritou alegre- Ele ronca, não ronca?

Obi-Wan confirmou.

-E canta no chuveiro.

-Sério? O quê?

-Na maioria das vezes Cher.- Obi-Wan confidenciou.- E um pouco de Britney Spears, mas só quando está um pouco mais feliz, muito raramente.

Anakin estremeceu.

-Mas, isso é terrível!

-Você não faz idéia.- Obi-Wan confirmou. Então, exitou.- Por isso, você não se importaria se eu dormisse no seu quarto hoje a noite, ou se importaria?

-Obi-Wan.- disse Anakin pacientemente.- Me responda... por que mesmo está dividindo o quarto com o Mace?

-Oh, certo. Já entendi.

Anakin deu tapinhas de consolo no ombro de Obi-Wam

-Apenas pense nisso como sua punição.

-Ah, obrigado.- Obi-Wan respondeu sarcástico.- Eu me sinto muito melhor agora.

Anakin sorriu.

-Para que servem os amigos, não é mesmo?

**XXX**

Anakin voltou de sua sessão de treinamento para encontrar Padmé sozinha no alojamento.

-Onde estão os gêmeos?- ele perguntou.

-Oh, droga! Eu os perdi?- disse Padmé.

-O quê?- exclamou Anakin consternado.

Padmé riu da preocupação dele.

-Só estou brincando!

Anakin suspirou de alívio.

-Oh.

-Dois Padawans se ofereceram para babás, até que eu consiga me adaptar.- Padmé explicou.- É muito gentil da parte deles, na verdade. Nós poderiamos tornar isso permanente, quem sabe?

-Melhor não.- replicou Anakin, tirando sua túnica se preparando para um banho.- Obi-Wan cortaria fora meus braços e minhas pernas.

-Tudo bem.- Padmé o assegurou.- Eu te amo de qualquer jeito.- ela correu até ele, o abraçando com força, não conseguindo resistir ao peito nu dele.- Homens como você deveriam ser proibidos de usar blusas.- ela declarou, beijando-o.

Anakin a beijou de volta.

-Hum.- ele murmurou de volta.- Mas, e seu eu ficar com frio?

**N/T**- Hahaha, Anakin sem camisa. Uma coisa sobre o que se pensar. Comentários por favor! Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos, Mary.


	16. Uma nova Missão

Capítulo 16

**Uma nova Missão**

Anakin deixou seu alojamento cedo na manhã seguinte, para poder meditar um pouco antes da reunião do Conselho Jedi, sobre a qual Obi-Wan havia lhe informado na noite anterior. Talvez eles fossem torna-lo Mestre... Ele estava sentado serenamente nos jardins do Templo, observando o sol nascer quando sentiu um intruso inesperado em sua mente.

_Anakin, querido, você se importaria de comprar leite em pó para os gêmeos, quando tiver tempo?_ Padmé perguntou.

_O quê?_ perguntou Anakin.

Ela repetiu a questão mais alto:

_VOCÊ SE IMPORTARIA..._

_Eu te ouvi da primeira vez, _Anakin interrompeu. _Mas, quando você aprendeu a se comunicar por telepatia?_

Padmé soltou um muxoxo mental.

_Você não consegue andar pelo Tempo Jedi o dia todo e não aprender um truque ou dois._

_Sim, mas só se você for sensível a Força, em primeiro lugar._ Anakin replicou.

_Sério? _disse Padmé excitada. _Isso significa que posso ser um Jedi?_

_Hum... eu não sei. _disse Anakin, sem querer discutir com a esposa. _Nós pode conversar sobre isso depois._

_Não se esqueça do leite em pó! _Padmé o lembrou.

_Leite em pó. Entendido._

Anakin retornou para sua meditação, ouvindo os sons dos pássaros e inalando o aroma suave das flores, saboreando a atmosfera de paz. Ele tinha a sensação de que aquilo não ia durar.

**XXX**

-Eu sei que você é, mas o que eu sou?- Anakin retrucou depois de Mace Windu tê-lo chamado de idiota arrogante pela terceira vez desde o início da reunião.

Não é necessário dizer que nada estava indo muito bem.

O tópico da discussão não era, como Anakin havia esperado que fosse, sua promoção para o rank de Mestre Jedi, mas sobre qual seria a melhor estratégia em relação ao movimento separatista. Anakin achou que a discussão era chata e entediante, e ele não havia exitado em dizer isso, o que causara a raiva de Mace.

-Eu não tenho tempo para discutir com idiotas sangüinários e megalomaníacos, que acham que sabem tudo. - Mace respondeu ignorando o resmungo de Anakin.- O problema dos separatistas deve ser resolvido.

-Agora que Bail Organa foi eleito o Supremo Chaceler, a maioria dos sistemas reafirmaram sua aliança com a República. - Obi-Wan explicou - A Intelingência Clone afirma que o General Grievous e os outros líderes separatistas estão escondidos no Planeta Mustafar.

Anakin estava confuso.

-Ei, esse não é um dos leões de_ O Rei Leão_?

-Não, aquele é o Mufasa.- Obi-Wan o corrigiu.- Você poderia, por favor, focar no assunto?

-Desculpe, Mestre.- Anakin respondeu automaticamente.

-Então, o que você recomenda?- Mace perguntou a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan deu de ombros, nada preocupado.

-Eles não são uma ameaça muito grande sem o suporte de seus exércitos. Anakin poderia provavelmente dar um jeito neles todos, sozinho.

Anakin agradeu ao que considerou um elogio, sem entender a ironia de Obi-Wan.

-Nós devíamos mandar dois Jedi, só por segurança.- Mace disse sabiamente.

-Oh! Me escolhe! Me escolhe!- exclamou Anakin, praticamente pulando em sua cadeira.

-Eu também vou.- Obi-Wan se voluntariou- Nós vamos quebrar a cara daqueles desgraçados, yahoo!

O resto dos membros do Conselho fizeram com a cabeça sinal afirmativo.

-Capturem os separatistas e os traga de volta para Coruscant para julgamento.- Mace disse a Anakin e Obi-Wan.- Não matem ninguém a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário.

Anakin sentiu que lhe passavam a perna. Qual era o ponto de ser um Jedi se você não pudesse acabar com uns caras maus de vez em quando?

-Mas, e se... - ele começou a protestar.

-Absolutamente necessário.- Mace repetiu para dar ênfase.

-Certo.- Anakin concordou contra vontade.

-Está resolvido, então.- disse Mace, continuando a reunião.- Tem algum outro assunto que o Conselho precisa discutir?

-O anual jogo de Baseball Mestre-Padwan is está se aproximando.- Ki-Adi-Mundi lembrou a todos.- Eu espero que todos tenham se inscrito.

-Perder isso, eu não faria.- Yoda o assegurou.- Esperando para ver um novo recorde da casa, eu estou.

-Eu espero voltarmos da missão a tempo.- disse Obi-Wan.- Vocês caras precisam de mim.

-Tem razão, que de outro jeito iríamos manter o banco aquecido?- provocou Mace.

-Talvez eu fosse capaz de apanhar a bola, se não ficasse cego por causa raio de luz do sol refletido na sua cabeça careca.- Obi-Wan replicou.

-Encerada, a reunião está!- Yoda disse rapidamente, antes que a discussão ficasse pior.- Que a força esteja com todos nós.

**XXX**

-Querida, cheguei!- disse Anakin, retornando para seu alojamento depois da reunião.

-Você se lembrou do leite-em-pó?- Padmé perguntou, vindo sauda-lo.

-Oh, que droga! - Anakin exclamou.

-Eu vou considerar isso um 'não'.- replicou Padmé, nada surpresa.

-Oh, bem.- disse Anakin, tentando diminuir sua culpa.- Eles não precisam comer todo dia, precisam?

-Bela tentativa.- Padmé disse com palmadinhas no ombro do marido.- Você vai ter que correr e ir comprar mais tarde.

-Ah...- Anakin gemeu.- Por que não vai você?- ele perguntou.

-Está bem.- Padmé concordou.- E enquanto eu vou, você cuida dos gêmeos. Eles podem precisar que troquem as fraldas deles, e que deêm banho e...

-Eu vou comprar o leite-em-pó.- Anakin se voluntariou rapidamente.- Eu posso ir logo depois do almoço.

Padmé sorriu satisfeita. Homens são tão fáceis de manipular...

Eles almoçaram no refeitório do Templo. Anakin ficou super feliz de descobrir que as crianças Jedis não haviam comido toda a gelatina Jedi, pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava. E enquanto comiam Anakin contou a Padmé sobre sua nova missão:

-Esse não é um dos leões de_ O Rei Leão_?- perguntou Padmé, quando Anakin lhe disse o nome do planeta.

-Eu achei também.- Anakin admitiu.- Mas, aparentemente não.

-Oh.

Anakin terminou de explicar a missão, e assegurou Padmé que tudo ficaria bem.

-É claro que tudo vai ficar bem.- Padmé replicou.- Eu estou indo com você.

**N/T**- E aih? Estão gostando? Então, onde estão os comentários? Eu quero comentários!!! Hehehe, estou um pouco extressada ultimamente. Bem, é isso. Beijos, Mary.


	17. Através das Estrelas

Capítulo 17

**Através das Estrelas**

Anakin riu:

-Acho que não, Tim. ( **N/T**- piada interna. Eu não entendi... dumb me!)

-Meu nome é Padmé.- Padmé disse devagar. Justo quando ela achou que Anakin não poderia ficar mais tapado...

Anakin balançou a cabeça.

-Não importa. O ponto é que você não pode ir comigo.- ele disse firme.

-Por que não?- perguntou Padmé- Você me levou junto daquela vez.

-É, e um gato gigante quase comeu você como almoço.- Anakin a lembrou.

-Mas, ele não comeu.- Padmé argumentou.- O que prova que eu sei me virar sozinha.

-É muito perigoso.- Anakin insistiu.- Além do mais, o que faremos com os gêmeos?

-Obi-Wan pode tomar conta deles.- Padmé sugeriu.

Anakin a encarou incrédulo.

-Certo.- disse Padmé, percebendo o que acabara de sugerir.- Má idéia.- ela pensou um momento.- Nós os levamos junto.- ela propôs.- Será como férias em família.

-Você já esteve em Mufasa? - perguntou Anakin.

-Não.- Padmé admitiu.- Mas, tenho certeza que...

-É um dos planetas que contém mais vulcões, da galáxia.

-Oh.

Anakin sorriu triunfante. Não teria jeito de Padmé se submeter, submeter a seus filhos, e a seu guarda-roupa elaborado e caríssimo, ao calor extremo, às nuvens de cinzas e a lava fervente que faziam parte do clima do planeta.

-Bem, isso só fará as coisas ficarem mais emocionantes.- disse Padmé entusiasmada.

-O quê?- Anakin exclamou.

-Eu sempre fui fascinada por vulcões, você sabe.- ela revelou.

Anakin ficou sentado em silêncio por um longo tempo.

-Você é maluca.- ele disse por fim.

-Isso significa que posso ir?- perguntou Padmé.

Anakin suspirou.

-Suponho que sim.

Padmé bateu palmas excitada, então se inclinou sobre a mesa e o beijou.

-Honestamente, peguem um quarto, vocês dois!- disse Obi-Wan, carregando sua bandeja de almoço para se juntar a eles.

-Você não teria que se preocupar com isso se não tivesse destruído nosso apartamento.- Anakin replicou.

-Ou se você tivesse seguido o Código Jedi e não tivesse se casado.- Obi-Wan relembrou.

Anakin não teve resposta para isso, então mudou de assunto:

-Padmé e os gêmeos vão com a gente para Mufasa.- ele disse a Obi-Wan.

-Mustafar.- Obi-Wan o corrigiu.

-O que seja.

Obi-Wan olhou para Padmé incrédulo.

-Você sabia que é um dos planetas...

-Que contém mais vulcões, na galáxia? Sim, eu entendi.- Padmé o interrompeu irritada.- Não pode ser tão ruim assim.

Obi-Wan bateu nos ombros de Anakin, em um gesto de simpatia.

-Ela é meio pirada, não é não?- ele sussurrou.

Anakin ficou sem palavras.

**XXX**

Eles partiram mais tarde naquela mesma tarde; o Conselho Jedi inteiro foi se despedir deles.

-Resolver rapidamente o caso, vocês devem.- Yoda instruiu os dois Jedi. Ele se virou para Padmé e acenou para que ela se aproximasse, ela estava curvada quase até o chão quando ele sussurrou em sua orelha.

-Se morto, Anakin for, meu telefone você tem.- o minúsculo Mestre Jedi disse a ela. Padmé forçou um sorriso, e se afastou lentamente.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé e os gêmeos embarcaram na pequena nave que estavam usando para a missão, menor e menos luxuosa que a de Padmé. Os membros do Conselho os observaram e acenaram quando a pequena espaçonave decolou em direção ao claro e azul céu.

**XXX**

-Nós já chegamos?- Anakin perguntou pela terceira vez desde que haviam deixado Coruscant.

-Não, Anakin.- Obi-Wan replicou pacientemente.- Mas, se você perguntar de novo, eu serei forçado a pegar meu sabre-de-luz e cortar todos os seus membros restantes.

Anakin se encolheu, que coisa terrível seria...

-Os gêmeos estão dormindo.- anunciou Padmé, entrando na cabine.- Eu finalmente consegui faze-los parar de chorar e...

Padmé foi interrompida pelo som de choro infantil; o que foi suficiente para faze-la ter vontade de chorar também.

-Eu cuido disso.- Anakin se voluntariou, vendo o estado de sua mulher.

-Obrigada, querido.- Padmé disse agradecida, sentando no banco do co-piloto que ele acabara de vagar.

-Hey!- Obi-Wan a saudou.

-Hey.- ela replicou.

-Como está indo?

-Bem, e você?

-Muito bem.

-Bom.

-É.

-Mesmo, maravilhoso.

-Totalmente.

Teve uma pausa constrangedora. Eles ficaram olhando pela janela o espaço a sua volta.

-Deve ser difícil ter jurado sua vida aos Jedi.- disse Padmé, tentando manter a conversa.- Sem poder fazer coisas que você gosta, ou visitar lugares que você quer ou...

-Ou ficar com a pessoa que você ama?- Obi-Wan terminou, olhando significativamente para ela.

-Isso foi uma cantada?- Padmé perguntou em choque.

-Depende.- disse Obi-Wan.- Deu certo?

Padmé deixou escapar uma pequena, e seca risada.

-Vocês Jedi são os maiores bobões tarados que eu já conheci.- ela declarou, saindo da cabine justo quando Anakin entrou.

-O que você fez com ela?- ele perguntou.

-Não faço a menor idéia.- Obi-Wan deu de ombros.

**N/T**: E cadê meus comentários nisso tudo?


	18. Os Separatistas

Capítulo 18

**Os Separatistas**

Padmé voltou para a cabine de comando um pouco depois.

-Você conseguiu fazer os gêmeos durmirem.- ela disse para Anakin, claramente impressionada.

-Dã.- Anakin replicou.- Não é como se fosse difícil.

-Me desculpa ter gritado com você.- Padmé se desculpou com Obi-Wan, que abanou a mão em sinal de que não se importara.

-Sim, nós imaginamos que fosse provavelmente TPM ou coisa assim.

Padmé piscou, não era de se espantar que Obi-Wan não tivesse uma namorada...

Anakin estava começando a se impacientar novamente.

-Nós estamos... deixa pra lá.- ele disse, quando a nave saiu do hiper-espaço, perto de um planeta extremamente laranja e roxo. Eles se aproximaram, quase sendo derretidos por um inesperado e grande jorro de lava.

-Legal.- disse Padmé, quando a lava respindou nos escudos da nave.

Anakin a olhou revoltado.

-Você não é normal.- ele declarou.

-Oh, e você é?- Padmé respondeu, mostrando a língua para ele.

Obi-Wan suspirou exasperado.

-Eu vou precisar separar vocês dois?- ele brincou.

Anakin tomou imediatamente a ofensiva.

-O que você está querenco dizer?- ele perguntou.

-Nada.- Obi-Wan o assegurou, aterrisando a nave em um pequeno espaço plano, a uma distância segura dos jatos de lava.- Está pronto para chutar a bunda de alguns separatistas?

-Sempre.- disse Anakin, dando um rápido beijo e abraço em Padmé.- Fique na nave.- ele a instruiu.- Nós vamos voltar em vinte minutos.

**XXX**

-Você sabe para onde estamos indo?- perguntou Anakin enquanto seguia Obi-Wan no prédio aparentemente abandonado, que se conectava com o lugar ond ehaviam pousado.

-Shh.- disse Obi-Wan, se esgueirando como se fosse um espião e andando nas pontas dos pés pelo corredor.

Anakin abaixou sua voz em um sussurro.

-Você sabe para onde estamos indo?- ele repetiu.

-Na verdade não faço a menor idéia.- Obi-Wan admitiu.- Mas, eu tenho um sexto sentido para esse tipo de coisa.

-Você quer dizer, como daquela vez que quase foi morto por um Louva-a-Deus gigante?

-Sim, e você realmente me ajudou daquelas vez.

-Oh, cale a boca.

Eles atravessaram corredores, alertas para qualquer sinal de atividade. Eventualmente eles cruzavam o caminho de um par de dróides de batalha, que eles destruiam antes que qualquer um dos dróides pudesse dizer mais que 'Roger, Roger'.

-Nós devemos estar no caminho certo.- observou Obi-Wan.

-Você acha mesmo?- Anakin replicou sarcástico.

E não demorou muito para que os dois descobrissem uma porta particulamente bem guardada. Havia pelos menos uma dúzia de dróides de batalha, com uma dupla de letais dróides-destruidores (qual é a tradução para Destroyer Droids?) para completar. Anakin e Obi-Wan rapidamente acabaram com od dróides de batalha, e então, graças aos reflexos rápidos e técnicas novas de Anakin, acabaram com os dróides-destruidores também.

-A porta está trancada.- Anakin disse, depois de algumas tentativas infrutíferas para abri-las.

Obi-Wan não estava preocupado.

-É para isso que servem os sabres-de-luz.- ele respondeu, quando seu sbre cortou através da pesada porta de metal, como um faca quente corta manteiga.- Lembre-se, não os mate se eles se renderem.

Anakin concordou relutante. A porta caiu aberta, e ele e Obi-Wan entraram. Imediatamente os líderes separatistas ergueram as mãos, e todos os outros membros parecidos com mãos, em uma clara rendição.

-Tenham pena de nós.- implorou Nute Gunray.- Eu não quero morrer.

-Que se dane!- disse Anakin, ligando seu sabre-de-luz.- Vocês se ferraram, imbecis!

Anakin atacou, eficientemente assassinando os separatistas um depois do outro, enquanto Obi-Wan o olhava paralisado. De repente, os dois Jedi ouviram um misterioso grito de desespero.

-Anakin! Anakin! Nãoooooooooo!

Anakin parou, e desligou seu sabre-de-luz, mas já era muito tarde. Todos os líderes separatistas estavam mortos no chão.

-Oops.- disse Anakin.

-Você ouviu aquela voz?- perguntou Obi-Wan.

-Sim, era o Qui-Gon.- Anakin respondeu.

-Qui-Gon?!- Obi-Wan exclamou.

Anakin deu de ombros.

-E daí? Não é como se fosse a primeira vez.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Ele me disse para parar da última vez também.

-Última vez?

-Lembra dos homens-da-areia e toda aquela chateação? - Anakin o lembrou.- Pois é, não funcionou lá também.

-Por que você não me contou?

-Talvez porque eu soubesse que você ia me chatear.- Anakin replicou.- Voce sabe, como está fazendo agora.

Obi-Wan percebeu a indireta, e parou de fazer perguntas, enquanto Anakin andava pelo lugar examinando seu trabalho.

-Está faltando alguém?- perguntou Anakin.

-Eu acho que não.- Obi-Wan replicou, a sombrancelha franzida enquanto se concentrava.

-É que pareceu fácil demais...

Anakin e Obi-Wan olharam um para o outro, quando perceberam o que estava faltando, e falaram em unissílabo.

-General Grievous!

**XXX**

_Anakin, querido, você está ocupado? _pensou Padmé, usando de sua recém descoberta telepatia.

_Hum, um pouco. _Anakin pensou em resposta. _Por quê?_

_Você poderia voltar para a nave? É uma emergência, na verdade._

Anakin suspirou. _Está bem. Nós estaremos aí em um segundo._

-Alô? Coruscant chamando Anakin!- disse Obi-Wan, acenando a mão em frente aos olhos desfocados de seu aprendiz.

Anakin despertou.

-O quê? Oh, desculpe. Eu estava falando com a Padmé.- ele explicou.

Obi-Wan o olhou em dúvida. Talvez Anakin tivesse finalmente chegado ao fundo do poço...

-Você estava conversando com ela dentro de sua cabeça?- ele perguntou.

Anakin contou a Obi-Wan a recente descoberta de Padmé, sobre sua habilidade de se comunicar por telepatia.

-Interessante.- disse Obi-Wan.- Então, era ela agora mesmo?

-Uh-hum.

-Ela disse sobre o que se tratava?

-Não especificamente.

-E era importante?

-Eu acho que sim.

-Ela disse o que queria que você fizesse?

-Disse.

-E...?- perguntou Obi-Wan impaciente com a falta de colaboração de Anakin.

-É para voltarmos para a nave.

-Bem, o que estamos esperando então?

Anakin deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei.

Obi-Wan olhou para cima exasperado.

-Foi só uma expressão, idiota!- ele saiu da sala, acenando para que Anakin o seguisse.- Vamos logo!

Eles rapidamente voltaram para a nave, e encontraram Padmé muito agitado. Ela andava para cima e para baixo no corredor, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

-O que aconteceu?- Anakin perguntou.

Padmé parou de andar, mas ainda estava visivelmente agitada.

-Os gêmeos desapareceram.

-O quê?- Anakin perguntou, ficando por sua vez desesperado.- Como?

Padmé respirou fundo antes de falar:

-Eu fiquei entediada, então saí com os gêmeos para um passeio. Eu parei para olhar um vulcão, e quando olhei de novo para o carrinho, eles haviam desaparecido! Eu vi alguém os levando para longe, e tentei correr atrás dele, mas não consegui. Foi quando eu contatei você.

-Você tem alguma idéia da aparência do seqüestrador?- perguntou Obi-Wan.

-Ele estava muito longe.- disse Padmé- Eu acho que era um dróide, mas ele estava fazendo um som meio esquisito, como uma tosse asmática...

Anakin grunhiu:

-Maravilha.

-Então, você sabe quem é ele?- perguntou Padmé.

-Padmé, - Obi-Wan disse gentilmente.- Eu receio que seus filhos foram seqüestrados pelo General Grievous.

**N/T-** Pessoas!!!! Iuuu!!!! Se tu, leitor, existes... ONDE ESTÁ O MEU REVIEW???? Uma das perguntas fundamentais da minha vida.


	19. Perdidos e Encontrados

Capítulo 19

**Perdidos e Encontrados**

-Merda.- disse Padmé.

-Parece que leu meus pensamentos.- Obi-Wan concordou.

-Espere, vocês já não o tinham matado quando resgataram Palpatine?- perguntou Padmé.

A memória fez Anakin rosnar de frsutação.

-Não exatamente.- ele confessou- Ele só se ejetou da nave.

-E depois a destruiu.- recordou Obi-Wan.

-Bem, isso é ótimo.- Padmé disse sarcástica.- Agora meus filhos estão nas garras de um inacreditavelmente mau homem... er, droide, em algum lugar desse maldito planeta mortal de lava.

-Planeta mortal de lava.- Obi-Wan repetiu pensativo.- É um bom apelido para um desenho. E certamente menos fofinho do que desenhos de animais falantes...

-O que você está fazendo?- exclamou Padmé.

-Hum, não falando nada muito inteligente, aparentemente.- Obi-Wan replicou.

-Não, eu quero dizer, por que ainda está parado aí quando deveria estar procurando meus bebês?!

-Oh. Certo.- Obi-Wan apressadamente saiu da nave, enquanto Anakin parou para dar um beijo em Padmé antes de sair.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor.- ele disse a ela.- Eu vou encontrar os gêmeos e estar de volta em...

-Vinte minutos.- Padmé o interrompeu- O que for. Apenas vá logo, ok?

Anakin a beijou de novo.

-Eu te amo.- ele disse ternamente.

Padmé sorriu, ainda preocupada.

-Eu sei.- ela disse.- Agora vá logo!

Anakin saiu da nave e correu para alcançar Obi-Wan, que já estava novamente dentro do prédio.

-Você tem certeza de que ele está aqui?- perguntou Anakin, depois que ele e Obi-Wan tinham procurado em vários quartos e corredores.

-Positivo.- Obi-Wan confirmou.- Mas, vai levar um tempo para encontra-lo desse jeito, a pé. Se eu ao menos tivesse uma criatura do tipo de um lagarto gigante, que eu pudesse montar...

-É, isso seria de muita ajuda.- disse Anakin.

Obi-Wan suspirou:

-Esse aí sabe bem o que significa sarcasmo.- ele murmurou.

Anakin não ouviu; ele estava muito concentrado em encontrar seus filhos capturados.

-Você ouviu isso?- ele perguntou a Obi-Wan.

-Ouvi o quê?

-Soou como... Luke e Léia!- Anakin exclamou excitado.- Shh!

Logo Obi-Wan ouviu o fraco, mas inconfundível, som do choro dos gêmeos Skywalker no corredor.

-Está vindo deste lado.- disse Obi-Wan, apontando para a esquerda.

-Não, definitivamente está vindo daqui.- Anakin discordou, enquanto começava a caminhar em direção ao lado direito do corredor.

Obi-Wan nem tentou discordar.

-A gente se separa então.- ele sugeriu.

-Está bem.- disse Anakin, continuando seu caminho enquanto Obi-Wan seguia na direção oposta.

Devagar, Anakin percebeu que o choro estava ficando mais alto, e sentiu-se satisfeito ao saber que Obi-Wan havia errado. Ele parou do lado de fora de uma porta que estava entreaberta, e escutou. O choro dos bebês parecia vir do lado de dentro, junto com um som horrendo, que fez Anakin gemer de dor. Ele entrou no quarto, e não pode acreditar em seus olhos.

-Nana nenê, que a cuca vem pegar.- General Grievous cantava em sua voz áspera, tentando desesperadamente acalmar os chorosos gêmeos.- Papai foi na roça, mamãe já vai voltar...

-Que droga foi essa?- exclamou Anakin quando entrou no quarto.- Não deixe seu emprego para ser cantor, ok?

General Grievous cuidadosamente colocou os bebês no berço, e se virou para encarar Anakin.

-Skywalker.- ele disse maldosamente.- Eu esperava que alguém com sua reputação...

-Ei cara, sério mesmo, você precisa renovar um pouco.- Anakin o interrompeu, ignando seu sabre de luz.

-Que tal isso: Eu vou pica-lo em pedacinhos e alimentar meu bichinho com seus filhos.- Grievous riu assustadoramente, enquanto ligava seus quatro sabres-de-luz.

Anakin riu pelo nariz.

-Você se acha tão assustador, com sua voz rouca e seus quatro braços e tudo. Se você quiser saber, acho que você precisa de verdade de um descongestionante.

General Grievous atacou. Ele girou seus sabres-de-luz rapidamente, fazendo uma borrão de azul e verde, enquanto andava vagarosamente na direção de Anakin, que permaneceu surpreendentemente calmo e racional.

-Ah, deixa para lá.- Anakin atacou rapidamente com seu sabre-de-luz, e a arma atravessou diretamente o coração do formidável dróide.

-Maldição.- disse Grievous logo antes de explodir em chamas e cair no chão.

Anakin retirou seu sabre-de-luz do peito de Grievous e cortou fora a cabeça do dróide.

-Meu, eu sou o máximo!- disse Anakin, desarmando seu sabre-de-luz e segurando Luke e Leia.- Vocês dois tem o melhor pai da galáxia inteira.

**XXX**

_Anakin! Me ajude!_

_Obi-Wan? O que foi?_

_Olhe pela janela._

Anakin olhou, e viu Obi-Wan pendurado para fora de uma plataforma, que passava por cima de um rio de lava. Ele ficou totalmente confuso.

_Como você...?_

_Não pergunte._ Obi-Wan interrompeu _Venha cá me ajudar logo!_

_Calma, estressado._ Anakin replicou.

Ele correu pelo labirinto de corredores, até encontrar uma saída que levasse a plataforma. Ele olhou para baixo e viu Obi-Wan pálido, segurando desesperadamente a borda da plataforma, e sacudiu a cabeça desapontado.

-Você é tão patético, sabia disso?

-Cale a boca e me ajude.- Obi-Wan mandou, quando uma de suas mãos escorregou um pouco.

-Isso não é maneira de falar com alguém quando sua vida depende disso.- Anakin ensinou.- E além do mais, - ele continuou, mostrando Luke e Léia.- minhas mãos estão ocupadas.

-Oh, pelo amor de... - Obi-Wan parou.- O que você quer?

-Humm, me deixe pensar... Ah, começa com 'm' e rima com 'estre'.- Anakin provocou.

-Eu não posso torna-lo um Mestre Jedi!- Obi-Wan protestou - O Conselho tem que aprova-lo.

-Padmé provavelmente quer saber se os gêmeos já estão a salvo.- disse Anakin, começando a se afastar.

-Oh, tudo bem.- Obi-Wan suspirou.- Você pode se tornar um Mestre.

-Iupiiii!- Anakin exclamou. Ele cuidadosamente transferiu os bebês para um braço, e estendeu o outro para ajudar Obi-Wan.

-Obrigado.- disse Obi-Wan, assim que se encontrou a salvo na plataforma.

-Sem problemas.- Anakin replicou.- Como foi que aconteceu, hein?

Obi-Wan corou de vergonha.

-Você não vai querer saber.

**N/A**- E a saga continua... com ou sem comentários...hunf!


	20. E perdidos de Novo

Capítulo 20

**E perdidos de Novo**

Anakin decidiu deixar o assunto de lado pelo momento, mas fez uma anotação mental para trazer o incidente à tona mais tarde. Talvez quando Obi-Wan bebesse um pouquinho demais... Eles entraram no prédio novamente, e foi apenas questão de tempo até Anakin e Obi-Wan estarem discutindo novamente, sobre qual direção tomar.

-Hum, Mestre?- Anakin parou quando Obi-Wan começou a andar por um corredor muito familiar.- Tenho certeza de que a saída é para esse lado.- ele disse, apontando em uma direção diferente.

-Mas...- Obi-Wan protestou.

Anakin o parou com um olhar significativo.

-Se lembra o que aconteceu quando nós discutimos, pela última vez, sobre qual direção tomar? Eu acho que envolvia um rio mortal de lava quente e você me implorando para salvar sua vida, ou algo assim.

Obi-Wan suspirou.

-Tudo bem. Eu sigo você.

-Além do mais, isso é um atalho. - Anakin explicou, andando confiante na direção escolhida.- Ou pelo menos eu acho...

**XXX**

-Bem, esse foi um bom atalho, Anakin. - disse Obi-Wan sarcático.- Devíamos ter isso na outra direção, completamente oposta a essa!

Já fazia horas que eles caminhavam, e os dois Jedi estavam andando desesperados em meio ao labirinto de corredores, procurando por uma saída. Para tornar as coisas piores, os gêmeos estavam cansados, com fome, e chorando. Obi-Wan estava começando a desejar que eles tivessem simplesmente abandonado os bebês com o General Grievous e seus planos diabólicos; pelo menos ele não teria uma enxaqueca por causa do choro deles...

-Eu sinto muito, Mestre.- Anakin se desculpou, passando os dois gêmeos para um braço só, para liberar uma mão.- Se você me der licença.

E sem nenhum aviso, Anakin se virou e socou Obi-Wan direto no nariz.

-Ai!- Obri-Wan gemeu, quase caindo para trás.- Por que você fez isso?

Anakin deu de ombros.

-Por que eu tive vontade.

-Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer?- grunhiu Obi-Wan.- Raiva leva a ...

-Baboseira.- Anakin o interrompeu.

-Não, você errou.- Obi-Wan o corrigiu.- Raiva não leva a baboseira, ela leva ao Lado Negro da Força.

-Eu sei.- replicou Anakin irritado.- Eu só quis dizer que toda essa filosofia 'do que leva para o que' é só besteira.

Obi-Wan imediatamente tomou a defesa do Código Jedi. (**N/T**: alguém mais se lembrou do Código Da Vinci, nessa hora?)

-Bem, você não pode...

-Olhe eu, por exemplo.- Anakin continuou, ignorando as objeções de Obi-Wan.- Eu admito: eu às vezes sou uma cara com raiva.

-Às vezes?- disse Obi-Wan brincando.

Anakin o ignorou.

-Mas, eu não odeio não odeio ninguém. Exceto, talvez, por Mestre Windu.

-O que é completamente compreensível.- Obi-Wan concordou.

-Então, no meu caso raiva não leva ao Lado Negro; me leva a minha linda e amada esposa, duas crianças, e uma posição no Conselho Jedi.- Anakin concluiu.- Você vê? A teoria toda é completamente furada.

Apesar de estar impressionado com a rara lógica que seu aprendiz demonstrara, Obi-Wan sabia que deveria haver um pequeno 'porém' na idéia de Anakin. Se ele ao menos conseguisse perceber qual era...

-Olhe!- gritou Anakin, interrompendo os pensamentos de Obi-Wan.- Nós estamos salvos!

Ele estava certo, logo a porta que os levaria para fora do prédio estava claramente visível no fim do corredor, iluminada por um sinal luminoso vermelho, escrito 'Saída'.

-Graças à Força!- disse Obi-Wan aliviado. Ele a Anakin correram para fora, e embarcaram rapidamente na nave, onde foram saudados por uma entusiasmada Padmé.

-Anakin!- ela exclamou, abraçando-o com força. Ela tirou os gêmeos dele, e os segurou com carinho.- Eu sinti falta de vocês, filhotes. - ela disse gentilmente, os abraçando com força.

-Ei, cuidado!- disse Anakin.- Eu não os resgatei de um vilão perigoso, só para eles morrerem sufocados nas mãos da própria mãe.

-Certo. Desculpe.- Padmé replicou, relaxando o abraço um pouco.

-Eu também ganho um abraço?- perguntou Obi-Wan.

Padmé deixou escapar uma risadinha, ao se lembrar das tentativas de Obi-Wan, de flertar com ela mais cedo.

-Eu preferiria morrer primeiro.- ela disse a ele.

Obi-Wan abaixou a cabeça em silêncio.

-Isso deve ter doído.- Padmé comentou, se referindo aos dois olhos pretos de Obi-Wan, resultado dos socos de Anakin.- O General Grievous fez isso com você?

-Sim, sim, foi ele!- Obi-Wan respondeu rapidamente.- Por um segundo pensei que tinha morrido.- ele continuou, de alguma maneira bancando o macho.- Mas, eu o peguei no final. Sim, foi o que aconteceu.

-Sim, claro.- Padmé respondeu educadamente. Ela percebeu imediatamente a mentira de Obi-Wan, mas decidiu jogar o jogo dele mais um pouco.- E eu suponho que Anakin foi um completo inútil durante a batalha.- Padmé continuou, sorrindo discretamente para seu marido.

-Completamente.- Obi-Wan confirmou.- Como sempre.

-Bem, parece que você teve um dia difícil.- falou Padmé. - Você deveria ir descansar. - ela sugeriu, empurrando Obi-Wan para que ele fosse se deitar.- Anakin terá que trabalhar para compensar o completo inútil que foi durante a batalha, e irá navegar a nave até chegarmos em casa em segurança. Não é mesmo, querido?

Anakin a beijou suavemente nos lábios.

-Eu vou tentar.

**XXX**

-Banho, comida, e na cama.- Padmé anunciou, quando se juntou a Anakin na cabine de controle, um pouco depois.

-Quem? Obi-Wan ou os gêmeos?- perguntou Anakin.

-Os gêmeos, lógico.- Padmé repondeu rindo.- E Obi-Wan também, eu suponho.

Anakin a olhou e sorriu.

-Você é uma deusa.- ele declarou.

Padmé corou ao se sentar no colo de Anakin, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Como eu fui ser tão sortuda?- ela perguntou.

Anakin passou os braços em volta de sua cintura:

-Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa.- ele replicou.

E eles se beijaram por muito, muito tempo.

**N/T**- Curto e fofo, e ainda sem comentários... pelo menos sete é o meu número da sorte, e é o número de comentários que essa fic conseguiu até agora. Digamos, um a cada três capítulos... CADÊ VOCÊS, GUYS?


	21. Ser ou Não Ser: Parte I

Capítulo 21

**Ser ou Não Ser: Parte 1**

-Então, eles estão mortos?- disse Mace Windu, só para ter certeza de que ele entendera sobre o que havia acontecido em Mustafar.

O Conselho havia sido chamado imediatamente para uma reunião, quando Anakin e Obi-Wan retornaram de Coruscant; era imperativo que eles fosse interrogados, enquanto os eventos estavam frescos em suas memórias.

-Certo.- Obi-Wan confirmou.

Mace ainda não conseguia acreditar:

-Todos eles?

-Sim, todos eles.- Anakin replicou, cheio do cetismo de Mace.- Eu os matei. Eu os matei todos! Eles eram como animais, e eu os matei como animais. Eu os odeio!- Anakin então começou a chorar. **(N/T**- Para quem não se lembra, ele falou isso para a Padmé no episódio II, depois de matar o povo da areia.

Obi-Wan estendeu o braço e deu tapinhas gentis em Anakin, em um gesto para conforta-lo.

-Está tudo bem.- ele assegurou- Eu também não gostava muito dos Separatistas. Tem mais alguém também que se incomodava, realmente, com o fato de que Nute Gunray não tinha nariz, não é?

Murmúrios de concordância vieram e todos os lados do salão.

-Você vê, Anakin?- Obi-Wan continuou.- Você...

-Oh, cale a boca.- Anakin o interrompeu rudemente.- É tudo culpa sua, você sabe. Você está sempre no meu caminho!

Obi-Wan ficou surpreso com o insulto.

-Não estou não!

-Está sim!

-Não estou não!

-Está sim!

-Não estou!

-Sim!

-Não!

-Sim!

-Não!

-Talvez!

-O quê?

-Nada.

A discusão parou, e Mace Windu ganhou novamente o controle da situação.

-Todos os líderes separatistas estão mortos.- ele repetiu.

Os outros membros do Conselho estavam ficando cansados; até mesmo Yoda estava se tornando impaciente com a inabilidade de Mace de superar o fato.

-Concordando com isso, todos estão.- Yoda disse aborrecido.

-Oh. Certo.- disse Mace.- Então, o que fazemos agora?

Houve uma longa, e incomoda pausa, quando os membros do Conselho piscaram e encararam uns aos outros.

_Você não vai perguntar?_ Anakin mentalmente inqueriu Obi-Wan.

_Perguntar o quê?_ Obi-Wan respondeu.

_Você sabe, sobre eu me tornar um Mestre. _Anakin o lembrou.

_Oh. Isso._

Anakin ficou impaciente. _Bem? Vai ou não vai?_

_Eu vou perguntar mais tarde._ Obi-Wan disse a ele.

_Tudo bem. _pensou Anakin._ Eu estou certo de que o Conselho iria preferir mesmo ouvir sobre seu pequeno acidente em Mufasa._

_Mustafar._

_O que seja._

_Ótimo, eu vou perguntar, seu manipulador filho-da-..._

_Mas, é claro. Não haveria nada que pudesse me impedir de dizer ao Conselho, sobre aquele acidente em particular, depois que me tornasse um Mestre._

Obi-Wan mudou seu tom de voz. _Eu já mencioneu que você é o melhor aprendiz que eu já tive?_

_Bem, eu sou o único aprendiz que você já teve._

_O que torna tudo ainda mais especial._

_Isso nem ao menos faz sentido!_

_Deixe para lá._

-Se mais ninguém tem outro assunto para discutir, então...- disse Mace, pronto para encerar a reunião.

-Na realidade, eu queria mencionar mais uma coisa.- Obi-Wan o interrompeu.- Eu acho que a performace de Anakin, na missão, o fez merecer o título de Mestre Jedi.

O outros membros do Conselho ficaram sentados espantados, em silencio, por um instante, então começaram a rir descontroladamente.

-Qual é a graça?- Anakin perguntou indignado.

-Muito inexperiente, você é, jovem Skywalker.- explicou Yoda.

-Muito inexperiente?- Anakin repetiu sem acreditar.- Quantos malditos Lorde Sith um cara tem que matar para conseguir uma promoção, por aqui?

-Você não tem idade o suficiente.- Mace insistiu.- E eu realmente, realmente não gosto de você.

-Isso é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi.- disse Obi-Wan. Se Anakin não conseguisse se tornar um Mestre, ele iria contar ao Conselho tudo sobre o acidente embaraçosso de Obi-Wan em Mustafar, e Obi-Wan se tornaria motivo de piadas dentro da Ordem Jedi, o que era uma coisa que ele definitivamente não queria que acontecesse.

-Bem, me desculpe se eu não acho que tem um pouco mais de midi-chlorians no sangue, é uma razão para se ter privilégios.- Mace replicou na defensiva.

-Você está com inveja.- Anakin replicou. E ele precisou de todo o seu auto-controle para não correr pela sala e dar uma surra em Mace, mas ele sabia que o Conselho jamais o tornaria um Mestre Jedi se ele fizesse algo assim...

Obi-Wan sentiu a raiva de Anakin, e percebei que ele estava muito próximo de perder todo o controle. Ele olhou através do cômodo até Mace, e viu veias saltando em seu testa, o que significava que ele também estava próximo do limite. Obi-Wan sabia que a não ser que agisse rápido, ele estava prestes a presenciar a primeira luta livre do Conselho Jedi.

-Não podemos todos ser amigos?- Obi-Wan implorou desesperado.

-Eu quero ser um Mestre!- Anakin exclamou.

Mace tossiu:

Só sobre o meu... coff... cadáver.

-Nisso podemos dar um jeito.- Anakin respondeu sombriamente.

-O bastante, isso é.- dise Yoda, com sua considerável autoridade.- Resolver o assunto democraticamente, nós iremos.

-Boa idéia.- concordou Obi-Wan.- Todos a favor de tornar Anakin um Mestre Jedi, levante a mão.

Cerca de metade dos membros do Conselho levantaram as mãos, e Obi-Wan levou um tempo para conta-los.

-Todos os que se opõe, levantem a mão.- ele os instruiu depois.

Os outros membros do Conselho levantaram as mãos, Obi-Wan os contou também.

-É um empate.- ele anunciou.

Suspiros de exasperaçõa foram ouvidos por toda a sala.

-Ótimo, brilhante plano.- disse Anakin sarcasticamente.

Eu não vou aturar isso, Anakin.- Obi-Wan reclamou.- O dia em que pararmos de acreditar na democracia, será o dia em que a perderemos.

-É, bem, ela não funcionou.- Anakin replicou, falando o óbvio.- E agora o quê?

Obi-Wan pensou um momento.

-E se fizessemos um duelo? - ele sugeriu.- Se Anakin vencer, ele se torna um Mestre. Se Mace vencer, Anakin não se torna um Mestre.

-Ótimo! O que estamos esperando?- disse Anakin, procurando seu sabre-de-luz.

-Não esse tipo de duelo.- Obi-Wan rapidamente exclareceu.

-O que você tem em mente?- perguntou Mace.

E Obi-Wan sorriu misteriosamente.

**N/A**- **Salistick**, meu, você me deu um susto! Achei que estava me amaldiçoando, ou algo assim. Hahaha. Mas, obrigada! Só você para ter caridade no natal. Ninguém mais comenta! Sniff... Bem, pessoas, infelizmente vou ter que dar uma pausa na tradução da fic, de mais ou menos um mês. Vou viajar de férias com minha família. Espero que possam encontrar bondade em seus corações e me perdoem, além de comentarem lógico, porque afinal é Natal!. Hahaha. Brincadeira. Podem me xingar se quiserem, será justo. Mas, é uma viagem em família, fazer o quê? Sem computador ou internet por um mês, senão meus pais me matam. Bem, comentem por favor! E aqui vai um trecho desse capítulo, que não consegui traduzir certinho, porque a piada não funcionaria em português. Beijos para todos, e BOM NATAL E FELIZ ANO NOVO! Mary.

"_Oh, shut up," Anakin interrupted harshly. "It's all your fault, you know. You're holding me back!"_

_Obi-Wan bristled at the insult. "I am not!"_

"_Are too," Anakin argued stubbornly._

"_Am not."_

"_Are too."_

"_Am not."_

"_Are too."_

"_D-2."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing."_


	22. Ser ou Não Ser: Parte II

Capítulo 21

**Ser ou Não Ser: Parte II**

-Você tem que estar brincando.- disse Mace depois que Obi-Wan contou o que tinha em mente.

-Sem chance.- Anakin respondeu firmemente.

-Algum de vocês por acaso tem uma idéia melhor?- desafiou Obi-Wan.

-Uma batalha com sabres-de-luz, até a morte, parece muito bom para mim.- Anakin replicou.

-Nenhuma objeção quanto a isso.- concordou Mace.

Yoda, porém, decidiu que era o momento de se metar na história.

-Inaceitável isso é.- ele disse- Usar o plano de Obi-Wan, vocês irão.

-'Pedra, Papel e Tessoura' será então.- disse Obi-Wan alegremente.

Mace e Anakim grunhiram desapontados.

-Hum, Obi-Wan?- disse Anakin, estranhamente tímido.

-O que foi?- o outro perguntou.

Anakin olhou para o chão e murmurou alguma coisa inteligível.

-Fale mais alto, Anakin.- Obi-Wan pediu.

-EU NÃO SEI COMO JOGAR ESSA PORCARIA DE 'PEDRA, PAPEL E TESOURA', DROGA!- Anakin gritou.- Meu...!

-Sua pobre criança sem infância.-Obi-Wan replicou em simpatia.

-Pois é, crianças que são escravas tendem a ser pobres e a não terem infância.- disse Anakin.- Obrigado por me lembrar do meu passado doloroso, aliás.

-Desculpe.- Obi-Wan se desculpou.

Anakin sacudiu a mão em um gesto de 'deixa para lá'.

-Não transforme em um drama.- disse.

-O jogo na verdade é bem simples.- disse Obi-Wan, explicando para Anakin, que ouvia atentamente.

-Parece fácil, para mim.-disse Anakin quando Obi-Wan terminou.

-Vamos lá, então.- disse Mace impaciente.

Anakin ficou confuso.

-Lá onde?

-Não, idiota.- Mace replicou.- Eu quiz dizer, vamos acabar logo com isso.

-Ah. Por que você não disse isso, então?- perguntou Anakin.

Mace suspirou.

-Esquece. Você está pronto?

Anakin fez que sim sonelemente, focando no desafio a frente, e Mace começou:

-Pedra, papel...

-Espere!- gritou Anakin.

-Não, agora é 'tesoura'.- Obi-Wan o instruiu.

Anakin o ignorou.

-A gente joga na 'tesoura' ou no 'já'?- ele perguntou a Mace.

-No 'já'.- Mace decidiu.- Agora você está pronto?

-Estou.- disse Anakin.

Mace começou de novo.

-Pedra, papel ou tesoura, já!

Mace mostou uma mão fechada, representando uma pedra, e Anakin extendeu o dedão e o dedo fura-bolo.

-O que você está fazendo?- exclamou Mace.- Isso nem existe no jogo!

-Ops!- disse Anakin.- Ok, eu entendi agora. Posso tentar de novo?

-Tudo bem.- Mace replicou.- Pedra, papel ou tessoura, já!

Dessa vez, Mace estendeu a mão simbolizando papel, enquando Anakin escolheu tessoura.

-Eu ganhei?- perguntou Anakin esperançoso.

-Sim.- Mace respondeu rosnando.

Vários membros do Conselho Jedi começaram a festejar.

-Iupiiii!- exclamou Anakin.- Perdedor!- ele gritou para Mace.

-Ok, já chega.- disse Mace, assumindo uma postura de batalha.- Prepare-se, seu egocentrico pateta.

Anakin deu de ombros.

-Eu não tenho que agüentar mais esse lixo vindo de você.- ele disse a Mace.- Agora eu sou um Mestre Jedi!

Mace viu que Anakin não estava aceitando o desafio, e relaxou; Anakin aproveitou o momento para atacar e atira-lo no chão. Depois de socar Mace repetidamente, Anakin se levantou, sua raiva desaparecendo. Quando Mace fez uma tentativa de se sentar, porém, Anakin o acertou com a cabeça; Mace caiu no chão inconsciente. Foi só então que Anakin se lembrou dos Membros do Conselho que o encaravam.

-Hum, desculpem.- Anakin se desculpou rapidamente.

Houve uma pausa, e então todo o Conselho Jedi explodiu em aplausos.

-Merecendo isso, Mestre Windu, estava.- disse Yoda aprovando.

-Há muito tempo, na realidade.- acrescentou Ki-Adi-Mundi.- Eu estou até surpreso por você ter agüentado por tanto tempo.

-Mas, e o Código?- Anakin perguntou confuso.- Isso não foi, por acaso, uma gigantesca demonstração de raiva?

Obi-Wan deu de ombros para as preocupações de Anakin.

-Que se ferre o Código.- ele disse.- Nós estavamos pensando em fazer um novo, de qualquer forma. Como: 'é tudo sexo, drogas e rock and roll' soa para vocês?

-É bem interessante.- Anakin concordou.- Posso ir agora?- ele perguntou.

-Cara, você é um Mestre Jedi.- Obi-Wan o lembrou.- Você pode fazer o que quiser!

**XXX**

Anakin correu de volta para seu dormitório, onde Padmé estava esperando. Eles se saudaram simultaneamente:

-Adivinha!

-Você primeiro.- ofereceu Padmé.

-Não, você.- Anakin insistiu.

-Não, você.- Padmé replicou.

-Não, você.

-Você.

-Você.

-Vo...- Padmé subtamente percebeu como era ridícula aquela situação.- Certo, eu vou primeiro então.- ela decidiu.- Eles terminaram nosso apartamente.- ela revelou.- Nós podemos nos mudar de volta!

-Que bom!- Anakin replicou.

-É.- Padmé concordou.- O que você queria dizer?- ela perguntou.

-Oh, nada de mais.- disse Anakin.- Só que você está olhando para o mais novo Mestre Jedi.

-Eles finalmente o tornaram Mestre?- Padmé exclamou.- Parabéns!

-Obrigado.- disse Anakin.- E logo depois disso eu dei uma surra no Mace Windu.

Padmé não pode evitar; ela correu até Anakin e o beijou firmemente nos lábios. Ela nunca conseguia resistir ao 'garoto mau' dentro dele...

-Eu te amo.- ela disse a ele sem fôlego, o cobrindo de beijos.

Para a surpresa e alegria de Padmé, Anakin a levantou no colo e a carregou até sua cama.

-Eu te amo mais.- ele replicou enquando a beijava fervorosamente.

-Não, eu te amo mais.- disse Padmé, retribuindo o beijo.

O debate foi abandonado em meio a risadas e beijos.

**N/A**- Uma explicaçãp do que aconteceu com Obi-Wan in Mustafar está se aproximando; é possivel que seja no próximo capítulo? (Dica! Dica!)

**N/A- **Finalmente, depois de nem sei mais quantos capítulos, eu recebi 2 comentários! Dois! E uma declaração de amor, por assim dizer... Bem, em todo caso OBRIGADA! **Harastid**, eu te amo também! Você comentou a fic! Hahaha. Não, eu tento não abandonar nenhuma fic, eh por isso que meu armário está lotado de papéis com anotações, e tenho apenas 10 fics publicadas. Em todo caso, minhas férias foram ótimas (eu estava mesmo precisando, um mês fora!) e agora estou de volta! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que não desapareça, hahaha. Beijos. E TODOS COMENTEM por favor. Mary


	23. A história de ObiWan

Capítulo 23

**A história de Obi-Wan**

E foi essa cena que Obi-Wan presenciou quando entrou pouco depois.

-Anakin, eu...- ele parou quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.- Me desculpem.- ele disse rapidamente, desviando os olhos.- Eu volto mais tarde, está bem?

Nessa hora Anakin e Padmé já estavam de pé a uma distância respeitosa um do outro, tentando se arrumar o melhor possível.

-Droga, Obi-Wan!- Anakin exclamou, usando raiva para esconder sua vergonha.- Nunca te ensinaram a bater na porta?

-Bem, já pedi desculpas. - Obi-Wan respondeu levemente aborrecido.- É que nunca pensei que vocês dois teriam a audácia de...

-De o quê?- Padmé o interrompeu indignada.-Mostrar afeição um pelo outro na privacidade de nosso dormitório? Nós somos casados, você sabe disso.

Obi-Wan ficou assustado com a atitude autoritária de Padmé.

-Me desculpe, milady.- ele replicou com uma pequena curvatura.

-Você queria me dizer alguma coisa?- perguntou Anakin.

-Er... Desculpa?- Obi-Wan adivinhou.

-Aceitas.- disse Anakin.- Mas, porque você veio aqui em primeiro lugar?

-Oh, sim.- Obi-Wan disse, se lembrando do motivo de sua visita.- Nós vamos dar uma festa esta noite para celebrar sua promoção.

-Demais!- disse Anakin.

-Vai ser em um clube chamado 'Manda-vê Jawa'- Obi-Wan o informou.- Padmé está convidada também, é claro. Vocês vão, hum, provavelmente precisar de uma babá para os gêmeos.

Padmé torceu o nariz.

-Parece divertido.- disse ironicamente.

-Bem, eu vou estar lá, de qualquer forma.- Anakin disse a Obi-Wan, notando a óbvia falta de interesse da mulher- Como está Mace, falando nisso?

-Ele não vai conseguir ficar em pé pelo menos por uma semana.

Anakin sorriu.

-Maravilha.

**XXX**

-É minha festa e eu vou chorar se quiser, chorar se quiser, chorar se quiser...- cantou Anakin numa voz de falsete.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, e outros Mestres Jedi estavam em um canto do 'Manda-Vê Jawa', relaxando e se divertindo. Os outros Jedi aplaudiram e festejaram apreciativos quando Anakin terminou de cantar.

-Outra rodada, garotos?- perguntou uma alegre garçonete se aproximando da mesa deles.

-Claro!- Obi-Wan disse.- E essa rodada é por minha conta!- ele anunciou.

Os outros Jedi festejaram e terminaram suas bebidas, rindo e brincando com muito barulho até que a garçonete voltasse.

-Um brinde!- Obi-Wan propôs, erguendo seu copo.- Para Anakin!

-Anakin!- ecoaram os outros.

-Valeu.- disse Anakin.

-Você merece.- Obi-Wan replicou.- Sua batalha em Mustafar com aqueles separatistas... eu nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo.

-Falando de Mustafar.- disse Anakin.- O que aconteceu enquanto eu estava lutando com Grievous?

Obi-Wan corou.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso.- ele disse bruscamemte.

-Ah, por que não?!- Anakin insistiu.- Como você conseguiu ficar pendurado para fora daquela plataforma?

Obi-Wan continuou firmemente calado.

-Por favor, Obi-Wan! Nos conte.- Anakin implorou.- Nos conte! - ele acrescentou ferozamente.

Obi-Wan parecia indeciso.

-Eu não tenho certeza se já estou suficientemente bêbado para conversar sobre isso.- ele replicou.

Anakin percebeu que aquilo era verdade.

-Garçonete!- ele chamou assim que ela passou por ele.- Outra rodada, por favor.

A garçonete sorriu:

-Em um instante!

Uma hora e vários drinques depois, Obi-Wan falava tão enrolado que Anakin resolveu tentar de novo.

-Nós todos estamos morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que aconteceu em Mustafar.- Anakin disse a ele.

-Vocês todos podem ir tomar banho!- Obi-Wan replicou enquanto bebia mais.

-Mas, eu quero saber!- pediu Anakin- Isso não vai te custar nada.

Os outros Jedi murmuraram concordando.

-Oh, está bem.- Obi-Wan cedeu afinal.- Mas, vocês não podem rir.

-Nós nunca fariamos algo assim.- Anakin prometeu sonelemente.

Obi-Wan tomou um longo gole de seu copo, e começou a falar.

_Alguns dias antes..._

Obi-Wan e Anakin tinham um problema. Obi-Wan estava certo de que o General Grievous e que os gêmeos Skywalker estavam em algum lugar descendo o corredor da esquerda, enquanto Anakin estava igualmente certo de que eles estavam em algum lugar do corredor a direita.

-A gente se separa então.- Obi-Wan sugeriu.

-Está bem.- Anakin replicou com impaciencia, seguindo na direção oposta.

Obi-Wan balançou a cabeça lamentando, enquanto assistia seu aprendiz ir embora. Algum dia a arrogancia daquele garoto iria coloca-lo em um grande problema... Obi-Wan começou a andar pelo lado que escolhera do corredor, escutando cuidadosamente qualquer ruído, especialmente aqueles que pareciam o som de crianças colocando os pulmões para fora, de tanto chorar.

-Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!- uma voz misteriosa ecoou.

Obi-Wan parou por um momento, mas não ouviu nada mais. Ele continuou sua busca pelo General Grievous, e chegou a conclusão de que devia estar imaginando coisas.

-Eu devo estar imaginando coisas.- ele disse em voz alta.

A voz misteriosa falou novamente.

-Apenas pessoas loucas falam sozinhas, você sabia?

Obi-Wan parou. A voz soava estranhamente familiar, mas ele não conseguia...

-Qui-Gon?- Obi-Wan perguntou surpreso.

-Está me dizendo que não consegue nem reconhecer a voz de seu antigo mestre?- Qui-Gon replicou, soando magoado.

-Eu reconheci.- Obi-Wan insistiu, um pouco chocado.- Mas, não era para você estar...

-Ei!- interrompeu Qui-Gon - Eu falo, você escuta. Entendeu?

-Sim, Mestre.- Obi-Wan replicou obediente.

-O que foi isso?- perguntou Qui-Gon.- Eu acabei de ouvir você falar alguma coisa?

-Eu só estava...- Obi-Wan tentou explicar.

-Quieto.

-Mas...

-Shh!

Obi-Wan ficou quieto.

-Assim está melhor.- disse Qui-Gon.- Agora, siga o som de minha voz...

Obi-Wan andou até o fim do corredor, de acordo com as instruções de Qui-Gon.

-Qual é o objetivo disso?- ele perguntou.

-Você já assistiu ao 'Mágico de Oz'?- Qui-Gon explicou.

-Você quer dizer, 'siga os tijolos dourados'? Ou algo assim?

-Mais ou menos. Só que não tem os munchkins... aquelas coisas são assustadoras!

Obi-Wan estremeceu. Ele costumava a ter pesadelos sobre os munchkins de 'O Mágico de Oz', e não tinha nenhum desejo de revive-los.

-Tá, mas o que estamos fazendo?- Obi-Wan insistiu, quando Qui-Gon o guiou até um quarto fora do corredor principal.

-Você vai ver...

-Eu estou começando a duvidar disso.- Obi-Wan o informou. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que Qui-Gin o havia levado de volta para o lado de fora.- O choro dos bebês vinham definitivamente do lado de dentro. Apesar de que esses vulcões são bem legais.- ele admitiu, observando uma erupção particularmente violenta, espirrar um jorro de lava quente no ar.

-Cuidado, Obi-Wan!- Qui-Gon gritou de repente.

Obi-Wan estava tão ocupado observando o cenário, que pisou para fora da plataforma sem perceber; apenas sua velocidade e reflexos Jedi o salvaram da morte certa no rio de lava abaixo dele.

-Nossa!- Obi-Wan exclamou, quase não conseguindo segurar a beira da plataforma.

-Muito bom.- disse Qui-Gon sarcasticamente.- Puxa, Obi-Wan, se eu soubesse que você era tão incapaz, eu nunca teria confiado a você o treinamento de Anakin, em primeiro lugar.

Obi-Wan ignorou o insulto; ele estava ocupado demais tentando se segurar para não morrer.

-Me ajude!- ele pediu desesperadamente.

-E como, exatamente, você sugere que eu faça isso?- Qui-Gon perguntou.- Eu sou apenas uma voz sem corpo, você se lembra?

Obi-Wan estava quase entrando em pânico, neste ponto.

-Não importa. Apenas me passe a ponta daquela corda, está bem?

-Cara, as palavras 'voz sem corpo' significam alguma coisa para você?

-Hum...

Qui-Gon suspirou.

-Quer saber? Eu desisto. Você está por sua conta agora, meu.

-Qui-Gon! Espere!- gritou Obi-Wan.

Mas, era muito tarde, ele podia sentir que a presença de seu antigo mestre já não estava mais ali.

**XXX**

-... então eu fui forçado a pedir ao Anakin para que resgatasse.- Obi-Wan terminou sua explicação.

-O que torna isso qual vez agora? A décima que salvo sua vida?- perguntou Anakin brincando.

Yoda riu de sua maneira estranha.

-Muito desastrado, Mestre Kenobi consegue ser.- ele disse.

Os outros Jedi riram da tolice de Obi-Wan. Felizmente, Obi-Wan estava bêbado demais para se importar.

-Eu preciso de outra bebida.- ele disse.- Garçonete!

E Obi-Wan caiu de cara na mesa fria no momento que desmaiou.

**N/A**- Ah, gente, a história não está promovendo drogas ou alcóol de nenhuma maneira, forma, ou tipo, certo? É, eu só queria deixar isso claro...

**N/T**- Não se desesperem, eu voltei! Desculpe a demora, tô com alguns probleminhas para usar o computador aqui de casa. Nada demais. Mas, se eu desaparecer por mais de uma semana, foi isso, e não porque desisti da história. Espero que tenham gostado pelo menos. Beijos, Mary. **Harastid**, eu devo desculpas principalmente a você, que é quem se esforça me enviando reviews! Eu sei que isso pode soar egoísta, mas quem se importa?, eu realmente fico feliz que você tenha preguiça de ler em inglês, porque assim lê e comenta a minha fic (mesmo que não seja minha). Pobre de você, sem férias? Oh... O.O Vou atualisar bastante para te fazer um pouco mais feliz ! Faceira? Hahahaha... Que bom!


	24. Ocasião da Mudança

Capítulo 24

**Ocasião da Mudança**

-Você faz idéia de que horas são?- Padmé perguntou furiosa, assim que Anakin chegou ao seu dormitório.

-Por quê?- ele perguntou meio tonto.- Você perdeu seu relógio de novo?

Padmé rolou os olhos.

-Muito engraçado. Agora, vá para a cama.

-Se você insiste...- Anakin tirou sua túnica e tentou beija-la.

Padmé o empurrou para longe, sentindo cheiro de alcóol no hálito do marido.

-Essa noite, não senhor. Amanhã nós estamos nos mudando de volta para o apartamento, lembra? Você precisa dormir bastante.

Anakin grunhiu.

-Boa noite, querido.- Padmé disse docemente, apagando a luz e deitando na cama.- Eu te amo, sabia?

A única resposta de Anakin foi um ronco alto.

**XXX**

-Levante e brilhe, meu raio de sol! - disse Padmé alegremente, acordando o marido cedo na manhã seguinte.

Anakin se virou na cama, e cobriu os rosto com as mãos, em uma tentativa de impedir que a luz chegasse a seus olhos.

-Morcegos são animais noturnos.- ele resmungou.

Padmé suspirou. Ela havia, à muito tempo, desistido de tentar entender a lógica por trás das coisas que seu marido dizia.

-Você não é um morcego.- ela afirmou - Você é um Jedi. Um Jedi com uma família, que gostaria muito de voltar para casa.

-Na verdade, eu não acho que os gêmeos se importam tanto assim.- Anakin respondeu.

-Bem, eu me importo.- Padmé replicou.- E quanto antes dermos o fora daqui, melhor.

Anakin bocejou enquanto se sentava na cama. Padmé já estava limpando o quarto, empacotando suas coisas em várias malas.

-Não fique aí parado.- ela reclamou com ele, após um tempo - Levante e empacote algo, está bem?

Anakin relutantemente concordou. Ele saiu da cama e olhou em volta confuso.

-Onde está minha camisa?- ele perguntou.

-Eu já devo ter empacotado.- Padmé disse sem piscar.

-Em qual caixa?

-Eu esqueci.- ela replicou suavemente.- Eu acho que você vai ter que ficar sem camisa, até a encontrarmos.

Anakin sorriu, e entendeu que ainda era irresistível para ele. De repente, os gêmeos começaram a chorar; Anakin balançou a cabeça, sentindo as conseqüencias da festa da noite anterior.

-Eu vou acudi-los, se você continuar a empacotar.- ofereceu Padmé.

-Certo, 'more.- Anakin concordou. Ele começou a jogar as roupas de Padmé numa mala, enquanto Padmé dava aos gêmeos suas mamadeiras.

-Não, Anakin!- ela gritou, quando viu o que ele estava fazendo.- Você tem que dobra-las primeiro.

-Como eu poderia saber?- replicou Anakin, virando a mala para esvazia-la, e começando tudo de novo.- Nós Jedi só usamos roupas que não amassam.

-Deixa para lá.- disse Padmé.- Por que você não deixa as roupas comigo, está bem?

-Se você quer assim.

Anakin continuou empacotando as coisas, enquanto Padmé atendia os bebês; ele consegiu achar um roupão branco e fofo, para usar no lugar de sua túnica desaparecida. Quando terminaram de empacotar, quase não havia espaço para eles andarem em meio a bagagem.

Anakin olhou em volta, sem conseguir acreditar.

-Quanto tempo ficamos aqui? Uma semana? Por que você trouxe tanta coisa inútil?

Padmé deu de ombros.

-Nunca se sabe do que vai precisar.

Anakin pegou uma bola de boliche que havia sido deixada para trás, no empacotamento.

-E quando, exatamente, você estava planejando usar isso?- ele perguntou curioso.

-Oh, pare de reclamar.- disse Padmé.- Não é como se você tivesse que carregar tudo sozinho.

Isso era uma novidade para Anakin.

-Eu não tenho?

-Claro que não! Eu consegui alguma ajuda.

-Que tipo de ajuda?- perguntou Anakin.

-O Conselho Jedi.

-O quê?- Anakin exclamou.- Como você conseguiu isso?

-Simples.- Padmé sorriu.- A imagem do Mestre Yoda desmaiado e bêbado na nossa cama, ainda está fresca na minha memória. Tudo o que tive que fazer foi mencionar isso a ele.

-Você está chantageando Yoda? - perguntou Anakin sem conseguir acreditar.

-Não é realmente chantagem.- Padmé retrucou.- Ele só está sendo gentil e nos ajudando... com um pequeno incentivo, só isso.

Anakin estava chocado e impressionado, pelo atrevimento da mulher.

-Eu tenho sido uma má influência para você.- ele observou.

**XXX**

-A última.- Anakin anunciou, carregando uma grande caixa para dentro do apartamento. De repente, ele soltou a caixa, mas ela não caiu no chão, flutuando no ar.- Olhe, sem as mãos!

-Anakin.- Obi-Wan disse em uma voz reprovadora, desviando os olhos do berço que estava tentando montar.- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, a Força não é um brinquedo!

-Você pode dizer quantas vezes quiser, mas eu não tenho que fazer nada por causa disso. Você não é mais meu Mestre.- Anakin o lembrou. Ele moveu suas mãos levemente, e a caixa começou a rodar no ar, rapidamente.- Oops! Desculpe, Yoda.

Anakin tinha feito a caixa voar um pouco baixo demais, e isso quase a fez arrancar fora a cabeça do diminuto Mestre Jedi. Yoda não respondeu, mas murmurou alguma coisa sobre 'exibição inconseqüente', baixinho.

-Isso é impossível!- Obi-Wan declarou, encarando selvagemente os pedaços do berço, que ele deveria montar, espalhados pelo chão a sua frente.

-Eu ajudo!- ofereceu Anakin.- Eu sou bom em arrumar coisas. Mas, eu não pude...

-Sim, eu sei.- Obi-Wan o interrompeu, não querendo entrar no assunto 'Shmi', ao qual Anakin era muito sensível.- Falando nisso, roupa legal.- ele comentou, se referindo ao roupão de banho de Anakin.

Anakin corou embaraçado.

-Eu não conseguia encontrar nenhuma das minhas camisas.- ele explicou, se desculpando.

-Você tentou ali?- perguntou Obi-Wan, indicando uma caixa no canto, onde estava escrito 'Roupas de Anakin'.

-Oh.- Anakin abriu a caixa e rapidamente trocou seu roupão de banho, por uma túnica, e voltou para ajudar Obi-Wan no berço.

-Isso é impossível!- Anakin anunciou, depois de várias tentativas frustadas de monta-lo, vários minutos depois.

-O que você quer dizer?- Padmé perguntou, quando foi checar o progresso deles.

-Eu quero dizer que não tem como, de jeito nenhum, essas partes se montarem para formar um berço.- Anakin explicou.

-Bem, o que diz nas instruções?- Padmé perguntou.

-Instruções?- Anakin replicou sem entender.

Padmé olhou para cima, e estendeu a ele o papel com as instruções.

-Homens...

**N/A- **Bem, quase ninguém comenta essa pobre fic... isso porque ela é boa, e é Star Wars! Falando nisso, ontem eu estava assistindo um filme MARAVILHOSO, quando na parte que todo mundo começa a chorar, eu descubro que o Papa (no filme) é o Obi-Wan do Episódio IV. Acabei com o momento emocionado da minha família gritando 'Olha o Obi-Wan, com aquela cara de 'Olha a Força Luke'!...

Dear **Haras**, que bom que tenho alguém para comentar! Hahaha, e você vai ter que comentar bastante porque essa fic não é muito pequena (o que eu acho ótimo!), no final quem sabe eu escrevo alguma coisa por conta própria? Acho que tenho medo de estragar o trabalho maravilhoso da LunaDea. Quer saber? Vou tentar escrever alguma coisa nessa fic sim... Acrescentar umas coisinhas quem sabe? Eu já fiz isso em um capítulo lá atrás. Bem, chega de matraquear, quando eu começo a 'falar' não paro mais! Beijos D Mary


	25. Me leve para o Jogo

Capítulo 25

**Me leve para o Jogo**

-Eu queria estar em uma banheira de hidromassagem agora.- disse Anakin, enquanto ele e Padmé inspecionavam o apartamento reformado.

A maioria das coisas já estavam desempacotadas, e guardadas no seu devido lugar, o Conselho Jedi já havia ido embora há muito tempo, e os bebês estavam dormindo profundamente em seus berços. As luzes do céu de Coruscant brilhavam, como estrelas no céu da noite.

-Talvez possamos dar um jeito nisso.- Padmé replicou, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo.

Todos os pensamentos de Anakin, sobre o apartamento, desapareceram.

-O que você tem em mente?- ele perguntou.

Padmé atirou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, e o beijou apaixonadamente.

-É, tudo bem, isso funciona para mim.- disse Anakin sem fôlego.

Ele a beijou de novo, abraçando Padmé com força, e levantando-a do chão.

**XXX**

-Desculpe, gente, estou atrasado. - Anakin se desculpou, entrando correndo na sala do Conselho Jedi, na manhã seguinte. Os outros membros do Conselho já estavam lá; eles aparentemente haviam começado a reunião sem ele.- Eu perdi a hora, dormi demais.- explicou.- Todo aquele empacotamento e desempacotamento, realmente te deixa exausto.

-Eu já tive o bastante de suas desculpas fajutas.- disse Mace Windu.- Essa já é a segunda vez, você sabe.

-Sei. Ops.- ele disse, com uma falsa expressão de arrependimento.- Estou feliz por ver que está se recuperando, falando nisso.- ele continuou, notando com satisfação que o rosto de Mace ainda estava marcado, com manchas roxas e inchadas.

Mace não respondeu, apenas o encarando com raiva. Algum dia, ele iria conseguir sua vingança...

-Nós estamos justamente discutindo nossa estratégia, para o jogo de baseball Mestre X Aprendiz.- Obi-Wan disse a Anakin.- Você vai participar?

-Quando vai ser?

-Amanhã.

-E eu vou jogar no time dos Mestres, certo?

-Dã.

-Eu vou estar lá.- Anakin confirmou.- Eu não posso perder a oportunidade de bater em alguns younglings (crianças Jedi).

-Baseball não é um esporte com contato físico, Anakin.- Obi-Wan o lembrou.

-Eu sei.- Anakin o informou.- Eu quis dizer 'bater' no sentido de vencer o jogo.

Obi-Wan o encarou desconfiado.

-Claro...

-Se nenhum outro assunto, é preciso discutir, encerrada a reunião está.- disse Yoda.

-Ei, espere! Eu não ouvi a estratégia.- Anakin o interrompeu, em prostesto, enquanto os outros membros se levantavam para sair.- Vamos lá, gente, me conte. Gente?

Mas, todo mundo já havia saído.

**XXX**

A manhã seguinte amanheceu clara e ensolarada, em Coruscant. Nuvens brancas e fofas estavam espalhadas pelo céu azul, e os pássaros cantavam alegremente nos jardins do Templo Jedi. Era o dia perfeito para um jogo de baseball.

Um murmúrio de excitamento começou a encher o campo, enquanto espectadores começaram a encher as arquibancadas, no início da tarde; o jogo de baseball Jedi era o evento social do verão. Rumores diziam que até mesmo o Supremo Chanceler Organa, estaria assistindo...

-Boa sorte, Anakin.- disse Padmé, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha, quando estavam do lado de fora do vestiário dos Mestres. Anakin virou a cabeça para lhe dar um beijo melhor, mas eles foram interrompidos quando a porta do vestiário foi aberta, e Obi-Wan saiu.

-Meu, vocês não podem dar um tempo?- ele perguntou.

-O que você quer?- perguntou Anakin.

-Sua mulher.- Obi-Wan respondeu.- Para conversar com ela, quero dizer.- ele explicou rapidamente, vendo a expressão no rosto de Anakin.

-Sobre o que?- perguntou Padmé.

-Nós esquecemos de arrumar alguém para narrar o jogo.- Obi-Wan confessou.- Você não estaria interessada, ou estaria?

Padmé exitou.

-Eu realmente não sei nada sobre baseball...

-Me ajude, Padmé Amidala.- Obi-Wan implorou.- Você é minha única esperança. (**N/T**- alguém mais se lembrou da Princesa Léia nessa hora?)

-Oh, está bem.- ela concordou. - Mas, tem dinheiro envolvido, certo?

-Bem, não exatamente.- admitiu Obi-Wan - Mas, você terá minha eterna gratitude e afeto.

Padmé ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Hum... não obrigada.

-E se eu prometer nunca mais dar em cima de você?- tentou Obi-Wan, desesperado.

-Fechado.- disse Padmé rapidamente.- Para onde tenho que ir?

**XXX**

-Boa tarde, fãs do baseball.- a voz de Padmé soou mais alta do que o barulho das conversar e gritarias, quando os times começaram a se aquecer no campo abaixo. - Que dia maravilhoso para um jogo! Hoje o time dos aprendizes, os Pulverizadores Padawans, irá jogar contra o time dos Mestres, os... hum, Borboletas.

Os espectadores aplaudiram entusiasmaticamente, enquanto os dois times tomaram seus lugares, para o jogo começar. Os Padawans iriam começar rebatendo, e havia alguma confusão entre os Mestres, sobre suas posições.

-Mas, eu não quero ser o receptor ( pega a bola, quando rebatida) !- reclamou Anakin para Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan suspirou.

-Você chegou atrasado na reunião, lembra? E além disso, não sou eu quem manda... você vai ter que resolver com o Mestre Yoda.

Yoda, porém, já estava estava correndo pelo campo, para ocupar sua posição ao centro esquerdo. (N/T-juro que estava escrito isso no original)

Anakin suspirou.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ser o receptor! Mas, eu não gosto disso.- ele disse teimosamente.

-Eu não esperaria outra coisa.- replicou Obi-Wan, enquanto se movia para sua posição, na primeira base. Ele havia brigado longa e duramente com Mestre Windu, pela posicão de arremessador (N/A-cara que atira a bola para o outro rebater), mas como Obi-Wan não era tão bom em confrontos físicos, como Anakin era, Mace acabou ganhando no final.

Assim que os dois times pareciam prontos, em posição, a voz de Padmé foi ouvida acima do barulho dos espectadores, mais uma vez.

-Então, vamos começar logo o jogo!

**N/A**- Não entendo nada de baseball, embora já tenha jogado duas vezes! Sinceramente, eu não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo. Eu apenas corria quando me mandavam. Em todo caso, pesquisei o nome e as posições na internet, para deixar tudo certinho, caso alguém que entenda de baseball esteja lendo, e para não confundir mais quem não sabe de nada, assim como eu. Sinceramente, eu adoraria assistir um jogo de baseball entre Jedi, pincipalmente Mestre e Padawan. Viva os Pulverizadores Padawans (com as desculpas para o meu amado Anakin)!

**Esperando reviews!!! Cadê vcs????**


	26. O Jogo perfeito

Capítulo 26

**O Jogo perfeito**

-Bola quatro!- soou árbitro.

Um urro veio da torcida, quando um Aprendiz correu para a primeira base; era a terceira vez seguida que Mace Windu lançava, e a bola era rebatida. Houve uma pausa na ação, quando Anakin correu do quadrado, formada pelas quatro bases.

-E o receptor do Borboletas pediu tempo.- Padmé anunciou. - Ele não é maravilhoso, falando nisso? Bem, vocês não podem dizer pela máscara, é claro, mas podem acreditar em mim, quando digo que ele é perfeito.

No campo, Anakin estava descontando sua frustação em Mace.

-Você poderia, por favor, parar de mirrar na minha cabeça?- ele perguntou.

Os olhos de Mace se arregalaram em falasa inocência.

-Eu não estava...

-Sim, você estava.- Anakin o interrompeu.- E se você não parar com isso, nós vamos perder para um monte de pirralhos de doze anos de idade!

-O que seria um preço pequeno a pagar, para ver você ser levado ao hospital, com um galo do tamanho de uma bola de baseball na sua testa.- replicou Mace, abandonando seu jeito inocente.

Anakin resolveu que era hora de recomeçar com as ameaças e a intimidação;

-Se você bater na minha cabeça com a bola de baseball.- ele disse ferozmente.- Eu juro, vou quebrar cada osso de seu corpo. Duas vezes.- ele acrescentou para efeito.

Mace engoliu em seco, obviamente Anakin o havia feito se sentir desconfortável.

-Certo, então.- ele disse nervosamente.

-Agora, você poderia tentar fazer alguns strikes?- sugeriu Anakin, voltando a sua posição no campo.

O próximo batedor pisou em seu lugar, e Mace jogou a bola.

-Strike um!- o árbitro gritou, a multidão indo à loucura.

Três strikes depois, e os Mestres ficaram com a posse do taco.

-Bem, já temos algum tempo de partida.- a voz de Padmé ecoou.- E incrivelmente, nenhum dos Pulverizadores Padawan conseguiu fazer contato com a bola. Vamos esperar que os Borboletas.- ela não conseguiu segurar uma risada.- tenham uma sorte melhor. Oh, vocês não podem parar por um segundo?- disse Padmé, quando os gêmeos começaram a chorar. Ela enfiou uma mamadeira na boca de cada bebê, e continuou.- O primeiro a bater para os Borboletas, é o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sim, meus amigos, esse é o nome dele mesmo.

Obi-Wan entrou no campo, enquanto os Mestres o incentivavam do banco.

-Mostra para eles Obi-Wan! - eles gritavam.

Obi-Wan fez duas tentativas fracassadas de acertar a bola, mas conseguiu finalmente na terceira chance. Infelizmente, graças aos reflexos rápidos do apanhados, Obi-Wan teve que ir para a Primeira Base.

-Melhor sorte, da próxima vez, Obi-Wan. anunciou Padmé.- Talvez você tivesse conseguido, se gastasse mais seu tempo praticando baseball, do que flertando com mulheres casadas.

Obi-Wan abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta para o banco.

-E agora é a vez do Mestre Jedi Anakin Skywalker.- Padmé continuou o comentário, rapidamente.- E que homem! É melhor vocês tomarem cuidado, vocês do time adiversário.

E certamente, Anakin acertou a bola que voou longe. Os jogadores do time adversário correram, para ficar embaixo da boça. e teriam a pego facilmente, se a bola continuasse a cair. Ao invés disso, ela fez uma parada abrupta, voando no ar fora do alcance dos Aprendizes. Anakin começou a correr pelo campo, e justamente quando um dos jogadores desviou os olhos da bola, por um momento, ela caiu no chão bem em frente a ele. Anakin então conseguiu marcar o ponto.

-Muito bem, querido!- Padmé exclamou, através dos alto-falantes. Houve um murmúrios de protesto sobre uso abusivo da Força, tanto pela audiência quanto pelos Aprendizes, mas o jogo continuou.

Mace Windu estava de volta para rebater; ele acertou a bola de tal forma que ela teria caido no campo, ou acertado a cabeça de Anakin, se os dois não tivessem reflexos Jedi. Os dois conseguiram desviar a bola, que rolou inofensiva na grama do campo. Era um ponto, porém, e Anakin avançou de posição.

-Rebatendo para os Borboletas, Mestre Yoda.- Padmé anunciou.

Yoda foi até sua possição, e segurou firmimente seu taco em miniatura, olhando o arremesador nos olhos. Alguns espectadores gritaram, mas foram silenciados pelos fãs. A primeira bola passou quase dez centímetros acima da cabeça de Yoda.

-Boa um!- girtou o árbitro.

O arremessador respirou fundo, e lançou a outra bola. Essa acertou o chão na metade do caminha, e simplesmente rolou pela campo.

-Alguma coisa que eu possa rebater, me mande.- Yoda pediu ao frustado aprendiz.

-Eu estou tentando!- o garoto replicou.

-Faça ou não faça.-Yoda ensinou.- Tentar não existe.

O próximo arremesso foi perfeio. Yoda se concentrou com tuda sua força, e bateu em cheio na bola. A multidão assistiu, admirada, quando a bola voou pelo ar, e pela cerca.

-Indo, indo, foi!- anunciou Padmé- Home run! (N/T: esse é o nome em português também, pelo que descobri)

Os Aprendizes ficaram paralisados de choque e descrença. O time inteiro dos Mestres correu até o campo, para parabenizar Yoda, quando ele terminou de correr pelas bases, enquanto a multidão girtava de admiração.

O resto do jogo não teve mais nada memorável, exceto quando caiu de cara no chão, quando foi acertado pela bola na terceira entrada (tempo), e uma bola que aparentemente não sofria os efeitos da gravidade, pega por Yoda nos últimos minutos de jogo. Placar final: 17 X 3 para os Mestres.

Quando terminou, Padmé correu até o vestiário, para encontrar Anakin.

-Parabéns, querido!- ela exclamou, quando Anakin apareceu, de banho tomado e de roupas limpas.

-Você também.- ele replicou, a abraçando.

-É, eu acho que devia tentar a carreira de comentarista.- Padmé disse a ele.

-Sério?- perguntou Anakin surpreso.

Padmé riu. Ele podia ser tão bobo algumas vezes...

-Não. -ela o assegurou, se aproximando para um beijo.

A porta do vestiário foi aberta, e Obi-Wan saiu.

-Honestamente!- ele exclamou, ao ver Padmé e Anakin naquela situação, mais uma vez.- Vocês por acaso fazem mais alguma coisa?

-Cara, o que você quer?- perguntou Anakin, irritado.

-Nós estamos tendo uma festa hoje, para celebrar a vitória. Você topa ir?

-Eu não perderia por nada.- Anakin confirmou.

-Padmé?- perguntou Obi-Wan.

Padmé suspirou.

-Parece que vocês Jedi, têm uma festa toda noite.

-É mais ou menos isso.- Obi-Wan concordou.

Padmé subtamente percebeu, que não se lembrava qual fora a última vez, que soltara a franga. Talvez seria divertido relaxar e esquecer a responsabilidade, um pouco.

-Oh, claro.- ela disse.- Por que não?

**N/T**- É isso aí, Padmé! Perder uma festa cheia de Jedi? Nunca! Não faço idéia do que traduzi do jogo. Pelo que entendi da internet, e pelo que chutei, foi isso aí. Pelo menos sabemos, com toda certeza, que os mestres ganharam. Ou pelo menos eu espero... Em todo caso, estou atualizando mesmo sem comentários... Gosto muito dessa fic para deixa-la pela metade... hunf...


	27. Verdade ou Desafio

**N/A**- As frases em inglês que vão aparecer são músicas, que não teriam graça nenhuma para traduzir. Mas, quem assistiu Moulin Rouge e gosta de Gwen Stefani vai entender bem.

Capítulo 27

**Verdade ou Desafio**

-Bem?- Anakin interrogou Obi-Wan, esperando impacientemente uma resposta. Os dois Jedi, junto com vários outros Mestres e Padmé, estavam sentados em uma grande mesa, no 'Rato-do-Deserto na Mira', o bar favorito dos Jedi.

-Eu estou pensando.- replicou Obi-Wan.

-Vamos logo!- apressou Padmé.

Obi-Wan preferiu ignora-la, passando a mão por sua barba pensativo, enquanto considerava suas opções.

-Desafio.- ele disse por fim.

-Eu sabia!- Anakin exclamou feliz.- E eu tenho a idéia perfeita...

-'Come what may! Come what may!- (**N/T**: para quem não assistiu Moulin Rouge, essa é a música principal, que o ator que faz o Obi-Wan canta para a Nicole Kidman. Amo esse filme!) Obi-Wan cantou com toda a força de seus pulmões, em cima da mesa, enquanto todos os outros riam histericamente.- 'I will love you, until my dying day!'

Obi-Wan rapidamente se sentou, enquanto os outros Jedi e Padmé, batiam plamas entusiasmadas; o resto dos fregueses do lugar os encaravam curiosos.

-Assunto de Jedi.- Obi-Wan informou para a multidão.- Voltem para suas bebidas.

-Essa foi uma música linda, Obi-Wan.- Anakin riu, enquanto fingia enxugar uma lágrima.

-Cale a boca.- disse Obi-Wan bravo.- Você não vai falar disso, nunca mais!Nunca.

-Ok.- Anakin concordou ainda rindo.- O holograma que eu gravei fala por mim, de qualquer jeito.- ele acrescentou, revelando um pequeno gravador.

-Me dá isso!- mandou Obi-Wan, tentando pegar o objeto por cima da mesa.

-Não nessa vida.- Anakin deu de ombros. Ele colocou o gravador em segurança em um bolso, dentro da túnica.- Então, vamos continuar ou o quê?

-Ah, certo.- disse Obi-Wan, deixando o assunto para outra hora.- Eu escolho... Yoda.

-Humm?- disse Yoda, quando terminou de virar sua terceira rodada de bebida da noite.

-Verdade ou Desafio?

-Desculpe, Chanceler.- Yoda disse para o holograma de Bail Organa, que estava na mesa a sua frente.- Correndo a força de seu refrigerador está?

-Eu acredito que sim.- Bail replicou, a sobrancelha erguida em confusão.

-Então, correr e pega-la, você devia!- exclamou Yoda, fazendo com que os Jedi caíssem na risada.

-Você está se sentindo bem, Mestre Yoda?- Bail perguntou preocupado.

-Mestre Yoda eu não sou.- disse Yoda, em pânico por ter sido reconhecido.

-Sim, é você.- Bail insistiu.- Trotes não funcionam com o holograma, você devia saber.

-Hum, desculpe, número errado ser.- Yoda replicou, rapidamente desligando o holograma.

Os outros Jedi estavam rindo tanto, que eles tiveram que secar as lágrimas, e colocar as mão dos lados, para não doer tanto. Apenas Padmé continuava séria em seu lugar.

-Estou certa de que o Supremo Chanceler tem coisas melhores para fazer, do que lidar com as brincadeiras de um Jedi bêbado.- ela disse severamente, para o resto do grupo.

-Não necessariamente.- Anakin discordou.- Afinal, a maioria das pessoas provavelmente acredita que Mestres Jedi tem coisas melhores para fazer, do que ficarem se embebedando em um bar, ficando jogando Verdade ou Desafio, e nós não temos.

Padmé riu, uma risada sem alegria.

-Isso foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi.

Anaki não se deu por vencido.

-E quanto a...

-Ok, uma das coisas mais estúpidas que eu já ouvi.- ela emendou.

-Eu vou beber a isso! - disse Obi-Wan. Os Jedi ergueram seus copos em um brinde à estupidez de Anakin.

-Oh, Yoda, você não escolheu alguém para o Verdade ou Desafio.- Obi-Wan lembrou o pequeno e verde Mestre Jedi.

-Hummm...- Yoda examinou todos na mesa, antes de fazer sua esolha.- Padmé.

-Eu não estou jogando.- Padmé disse firmimente, conseguindo gritos de protesto de todos na mesa.

-Você tem que jogar.- Anakin tentou persuadi-la. O olhar gelado que ela mandou para ele, o fez se encolher e acrescentar timidamente.- Por favor?

-Não.- Padmé disse. - Eu não vou fazer papel de idiota em público.

-Mas, esse é o objetivo!- Obi-Wan respondeu chocado.

-Você não tem que escolher desafio, você sabe.- Anakin a lembrou.

-Está bem.- disse Padmé relutante.- Verdade.

Padmé engasgou.

-Mestre Yoda!

-O quê?- o Mestre Jedi enrugado e velho perguntou.- Escolher Verdade, você fez. Responder a pergunta, você tem.

-Eu não posso.- ela protestou, corando de vergonha, sem acreditar que Yoda realmente tivesse perguntado algo assim.- Eu escolho desafio.

-Muito tarde, já é.- Yoda a informou, com uma risada.

-Voês não podem fazer uma excessão?- perguntou Padmé. - Apenas para mim? - ela piscou charmosamente para ele.

-Hummm...- disse Yoda, sua resolução fraquejando.- Certo, mas dessa vez, apenas.

Anakin balançou a cabeça.

-Essas piscadelas ainda vão acabar controlando você.- ele avisou Yoda.

Yoda, porém, ainda estava encantado com a beleza e o charme de Padmé. Eventualmente ele conseguiu acordar, e se virar para Anakin.

-Dizer alguma coisa, você fez?

Anakin suspirou. Ele já estava um pouco acostumado com o efeito que Padmé causava nos outros homens, mas ainda era frustante algumas vezes.

-Deixa para lá.

-A few times I´ve been around that track, so it´s not just gonna happen like that, 'cause I ain´t no hollaback girl! I ain´t no hollaback girl! (**N/T**- Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani, minha irmã AMA essa música, hahaha).

Padmé estava de pé na mesa, imitando Gwen Stefani com toda vontade, enquanto os Jedi aplaudiam e assobiavam entusiasmados. Quando a canção acabou, ela voltou para seu lugar, e bebeu rapidamente dua bebida toda, numa tentativa de ignorar sua humilhação.

-Nossos filhos vão adorar assistir isso algum dia.- falou Anakin, recolocando o gravador em seu bolso.

-Você não fez isso!- exclamou Padmé.

-Oh, sim. Eu fiz.- Anakin disse com um sorriso.

Padmé meteu o cotovelo nas costelas dele.

-Eu mereci isso.- Anakin admitiu, com uma careta de dor.

-Você sabe o que eu mereço? Outra bebida.- disse Padmé.

-Essa é minha garota!- replicou Anakin, sinalizando para a garçonete.- É melhor começar a tomar cuidado; você já está começando a soar como um Jedi.

-Eu sei.- confessou Padmé.- E não conte para ninguém, está bem?

**N/A**- Comentário! Vixi, já estou começando a soar como um CD riscado... Já estou começando a soar como um CD riscado... Ahem. Desculpem por isso.


	28. Bêbados e Descontrolados

Capítulo 28

**Bêbados e Descontrolados**

-O que uma garota tem que fazer para conseguir um táxi por aqui?- Padmé reclamou frustada. A festa tinha acabado a um tempo, e ela e Anakin estavam esperando na rua, do lado de fora do bar.

-Hum, não tem táxis em Coruscant.- disse Anakin, notando que Padmé parecia um pouco tonta.

-Bem, então o que estamos fazendo esperando aqui fora?- ela perguntou.

-Obi-Wan vai nos dar uma carona, lembra?- Anakin explicou pacientemente.- Ele deve ter esquecido aonde estacionou.

Assim que Anakin terminou de falar, Obi-Wan veio na direção deles, dirigindo um 'speeder' rosa-choque.

-Desculpem.- Obi-Wan falou, estacionando.- Eu esqueci onde tinha estacionado.

Anakin lançou um olhar 'eu-te-disse' para Padmé. Ela se moveu para acerta-lo nas costelas, mas como estava bêbada calculou a distância errada e quase caiu no chão. Anakin rapidamente ofereceu a ela uma mão de apoio.

-Você tem certeza que está sóbrio o bastante para dirigir?- Padmé perguntou a Obi-Wan, quando ela entrou no 'speeder' com a ajuda de Anakin.

-Melhor eu do que você.- Obi-Wan replicou.- E está no piloto automático, de qualquer jeito.- ele assegurou para ela.

O 'speeder' levantou vôo mais uma vez, assim que Anakin e Padmé se acomodaram no banco de trás.

-Ok, você dois, sem dar amassos no 'speeder'.- Obi-Wan disse.

-Sim, papai.- Anakin disse sarcástico, fazendo Padmé rir. Ele deu um rápido selinho nela, incapaz de resistir a tentação de desobedecer um ordem de Obi-Wan.- Eu acho que gosto mais de você, quando está bêbada.- ele disse a ela.

-E por que isso?- perguntou Padmé, olhando-o atentamente.

-Porque assim você ri das minhas piadas.- Anakin disse. Padmé riu de novo, mas o som foi logo abafado, quando Anakin a beijou apaixonadamente.

-Podem parar, por favor?!- exclamou Obi-Wan, olhando por cima do ombro, para ver que agitação era aquela. Ele suspirou quando percebeu que os outros dois, não estavam prestando a mínima atenção nele.- Por que eu me dou ao trabalho de tentar?

**XXX**

-Ai!- gemeu Padmé, acordando na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça excruciante.

Anakin bocejou, e se alongou ao sair da cama.

-Bom dia para você também.- ele replicou, com sarcasmo.

-Não fale tão alto!- Padmé reclamou.- E poderia, por favor, fechar as cortinas?

Anakin a obedeceu, estranhando o mau-humor de Padmé.

-Isso se chama ressaca.- ele a informou.- Vai me dizer que nunca teve uma antes?

Padmé massageou sua têmpora, tentando fazer a dor passar.

-Eu não vou dizer nada até que você faça isso parar!

-Desculpe, não tem cura.- disse Anakin preocupado. Ele então deu a ela um saco de gelo, que tirou do refrigerador.- Mas, isso pode ajudar um pouco.

Padmé gemeu, e caiu deitada na cama de novo, cobrindo os olhos com o saco de gelo.

-Bem, estou indo para o Templo Jedi.- disse Anakin.- Eu volto logo!

-Eu te odeio por deixar que isso acontecesse comigo!- Padmé gritou da cama.

Anakin porém sorriu, pelo estado miserável de Padmé; ela claramente não estava pensando direito.

-Eu te amo também.- ele replicou, ao sair pela porta.

**XXX**

-Exatamente como isso vai me fazer um Jedi melhor?- perguntou Anakin.

Apesar do fato de que agora ele era um Mestre, o Conselho (por insistência do Mestre Windu) havia requerido que Anakin continuasse seu treinamento com Obi-Wan. O exercício que eles estavam trabalhando naquele momento havia conquistado furiosos protestos de Anakin, mas a teimosia de Obi-Wan venceu no final.

-Eu vou te ensinar paciência e humildade.- instruiu Obi-Wan.

-Mas, eu já tenho muita humildade. E paciência.- Anakin replicou.- E além disso, vai demorar muito.

-Preste atenção, Anakin, aqui vai outro!- Obi-Wan o avisou.

Anakin viu que realmente vinha outra pessoa, um Aprendiz no caso, pela fila do almoço na lanchonete do Templo Jedi.

-Você gostaria de um pouco de vagem?- perguntou Anakin, sua colher para servir pronta para a ação.

O Aprendiz fez um som de desgosto, e saiu na direção do Jell-O. Foi a gota d'água para Anakin.

-É, bem, a vagem não gosta de você também!- ele gritou, jogando uma colher cheia de vagem, na cabeça do Aprendiz. Felizmente, ele errou, e a vagem aterrissou sem danos no chão.

Obi-Wan sacudiu a cabeça, sem esperanças.

**XXX**

-Querida, cheguei!- anunciou Anakin, voltando para o apartamento várias horas depois. Padmé entrou na sala, e saudou o marido com um abraço.

-Eu quero dar as crianças para adoção.- ela disse a ele.

Anakin estava chocado, a idéia aparecera do nada.

-Por quê?- ele perguntou.

-Porque - explicou Padmé.- eles não pararam de chorar a porcaria do dia todo!

Anakin relaxou, sabendo que Padmé estava apenas exagerando em sua reação.

-Eles provavelmente só sentiram falta do papai.- ele replicou, gentilmente pegando os gêmeos do berço, e os balançando. Certamente, o choro parou de imediato. Mas, antes que Padmé tivesse a chance de expressar sua eterna gratidão, a campainha tocou.

-Eu atendo.- suspirou Padmé. Ela abriu a porta, e ficou confusa.- Hum, em que posso te ajudar?

**N/A**- Só uma coisa, quanto a pergunta de Yoda para Padmé, vou deixar para a imaginação de vocês! Beijos e **COMENTEM**!


	29. Jedi Apaixonado

Capítulo 29

**Jedi Apaixonado**

-Obi-Wan está aqui?- perguntou a figura na porta.

-Não, ele não está.- Padme replicou bruscamente.- E você é...?

-Meu nome é Taun We.- a alta e magra Kaminoan se apresentou.- Obi-Wan me disse que...

-É, bem, ele mentiu.- interrompeu Padmé.- Foi muito bom falar com você, mas tenho que ir.- ela acrescentou fechando a porta na cara de Taun We.

-Espere aí!- Anakin disse, fazendo Padmé parar. Ele parecia se lembrar de ter ouvido o nome de Taun We, na descrição de Obi-Wan sobre sua visita a Kamino...

-Obi-Wan te disse para ver aqui?- ele perguntou.

-Sim.- Taun We confirmou.- Você o conhece?

-Infelizmente.- Anakin respondeu.- Mas, ele definitivamente não mora aqui.

Naquele momento, Padmé parecia já ter se lembrado das boas maneiras, e assumiu o papel da graciosa anfitriã.

-Por que você não entra, e se senta?- ela sugeriu.- Assim Anakin pode resolver isso para nós.

-Obrigada.- disse Taun We, sentando-se no sofá. Padmé saiu da sala para pegar algo para beberem, e Anakin se sentou no outro sofá, com sua visão desfocada de quem está se comunicando por telepatia.

_Obi-Wan?_

_O que você quer?_ veio a resposta irritada.

_Hum, é que..._

_Na verdade, esqueça. Eu não me importo._

_Mas..._

_Eu não estou falando com você._

_Bem, não, não tecnicamente._ Anakin concordou.

_Não use tecnicamente comigo, rapazinho!_

Anakin suspirou em frustação. _O que tem de errado com você?_

_O que tem de errado comigo? _Obi-Wan repetiu sem acreditar. _Você já se esqueceu sobre o incidente da vagem?_

_Oh. Aquilo._

_Sim, 'aquilo'. E eu vou te ignorar até conseguir ouvir suas desculpas._

_Você é um estúpido._

_E você é mais._

_Ha! Eu pensei que estivesse me ignorando._

_Eu estou. Começando agora._

Houve uma longa pausa, que finalemente foi quebrada por Anakin.

_Certo. Eu acho, então, que vou simplesmente dizer a Taun We para ir para casa._

Isso chamou a atenção de Obi-Wan. Quem?

_Uma garota alien chamada Taun We. Você a conhece? Ela disse que você falou para ela vir ao nosso apartamento, o que é estranho..._

_Então, ela está aí agora? _perguntou Obi-Wan.

_Sim. Em carne, osso e cartilagem ET._ Anakin replicou.

_Bem, por que você não disse isso antes?_

_Eu tentei. _Anakin o lembrou. _Foi você quem veio com toda essa história de 'Eu não estou falando com você'._

_O que seja. Eu estou no caminho pra aí._

_Hum, você não quer se explicar antes?_

_Agora não dá, preciso ir! Tchau!_ Obi-Wan replicou com pressa.

Os olhos de Anakin recobraram o foco, e ele viu que Taun We o estava observando fascinada.

-Ele está usando drogas?- ela pergutnou a Padmé.

Padmé riu.

-Não. Você não está, está?- ela perguntou rapidamente para Anakin, só para ter certeza. Às vezes...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu qualquer pergunta que Anakin fosse dar.

-Eu atendo!- ofereceu Anakin, pulando de pé e correndo para a porta.

-Qual é a senha?- ele perguntou, abrindo a porta e vendo Obi-Wan parado do lado de fora.

Obi-Wan não estava de bom humor para brincadeiras.

-Não me faça mata-lo.- ele disse com um olhar sombrio.

Anakin abriu mais a porta.

-É 'macacos' só para avisar.- ele informou, quando Obi-Wan entrou.- A senha.

Obi-Wan o ignorou; ele já estava a medio caminho do sofá onde Taun We estava sentada.

-Obi-Wan!- ela exclamou, se levantando para sauda-lo.

-Taun We!- Obi-Wan respondeu por sua vez.

Eles trocaram um abraço confuso, Taun We quase se dobrou em duas para abraças Obi-Wan, e então sentaram no sofá, um ao lado do outro.

-Então.- Anakin começou, amigavelmente.- Você quer nos dizer o que está havendo?

-Não exatamente.- replicou Obi-Wan.- Bem, agora que nos sentamos, que tal uma xícara de chá?

-Talvez eu devesse ser mais claro.- disse Anakin. - Se explique, ou vou contar tudo ao Conselho Jedi.

Todos se engasgaram.

-Você não faria isso!- Obi-Wan disse em desafio.

-Quer apostar?- disse Anakin.

Obi-Wan suspirou. Ele nunca fora muito bom em apostas.

-É, foi o que eu pensei.- Anakin disse com um sorriso.- Então, o que é?

-Bem...- Obi-Wan começou, com alguma dificuldade.- Taun We e eu... nós, ... er...- ele fez uma pausa, olhando para Taun We como se pedisse ajuda; ela segurou a mão dele para dar apóio, o que pareceu dar coragem a Obi-Wan para continuar.- Taun We é minha namorada.- ele disse, por fim.

-O quê?- Anakin e Padmé exclamaram simultanemamente.

-Nós... meio que tivemos um rolo em Kamino.- Obi-Wan explicou, mais confortavelmente agora que não havia mais segredos.- Mas, eu pensei que... você sabe, sendo um Jedi e tudo... Vendo o quão felizes vocês dois, foi o que me inspirou a convida-la para ver até Coruscant, na realidade.

-Uau, isso... isso é ótimo.- disse Padmé, sem muita convicção.- Mas, por que você disse a ela para vir ao nosso apartamento?

-Bem, não é como se ela simplismente pudesse aparecer no templo Jedi, não é mesmo? ' Ei caras, eu estou aqui para a reunião do Conselho. Ah, falando nisso, eu trouxe minha namorada dessa vez.' Achei que ela poderia ficar aqui, ou com Padmé no Senado, enquanto eu e Anakin trabalhamos.

-E, você não achou que seria de alguma importância, nos avisar sobre o seu pequeno plano, antes?- perguntou Anakin.

-Eu esqueci.- Obi-Wan admitiu, envergonhado.

-Eu não sabia que Obi-Wan não havia os avisado.- disse Taun We.- Eu poderia facilmente encontrar outras acomodações.

-Isso não é necessário.- disse Padmé, não querendo parecer rude.- Nós estamos felizes em recebe-la.

-Obrigada.- replicou Taun We delicadamente.

-Isso é temporário, certo?- Anakin sussurrou para Padmé.

-É melhor ser, ou mato o Obi-Wan.- ela disse, com nojo, ao ver Obi-Wan e Taun We se beijaram rapidamente.

Anakin estremeceu.

-Isso é o que se chama de uma visão perturbadora.

**N/A**- Taun We, para quem não se lembra, aparece no filme 2, O Ataque dos Clones. Quando o Obi-Wan viaja para outro planeta, por causa dos clones, ela é o ET alto, branco, e irritantemente calmo e delicado que o recebe. Dizendo, que gracinha!, 'Estávamos esperando por você'

E finalmente alguém, das poucas pessoas que estão lendo (buááááá) resolveu comentar!!! Muito obrigada, **Tati**, você alegrou meu dia! Quem bom que está gostando da tradução! Eu dou duro mesmo. Sim, a fic original está aqui no e se chama _Star Wars: The vegence of the myth. _Da_ LunaDea_. Espero que com essa nova informação você não me abandone. Beijos, Mary


	30. O Ataque de Choro dos Clones

Capítulo 30

**O Ataque de Choro dos Clones**

-Bem, é melhor voltar ao Templo.- disse Obi-Wan, quando a tarde havia terminado.- Eu não quero levantar suspeitas, vocês sabem.

Anakin riu pelo nariz.

-Quem iria suspeitar que você tivesse uma namorada? Nem eu acreditaria, se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos. Quero dizer, hum...- ele rapidamente mudou de assunto, depois de receber olhares frios de todos na sala.- Talvez você devesse mesmo ir. Melhor previnir do que remediar, como eu sempre digo.- ele acrescentou.

Era a vez de Obi-Wan de cutucar.

-É claro, Senhor Eu-Beijo-Minha-Esposa-Secreta-Na-Luz-Do-Dia-No-Meio-De-Um-Bando-De-Gente.

-É, certo, mas acabou tudo bem, não é mesmo?- Anakin o lembrou.

-Está ficando bem tarde.- disse Padmé, tentando acabar com qualquer briga em potencial.

Obi-Wan olhou para fora da janela e percebeu que o pôr-do-sol já havia acabado à tempos.

-Certa como sempre, Padmé.- ele disse, se levantando para partir.- Obrigado por tudo.

-De nada.- disse Padmé.

-Tchau, Obi-Wan.- disse Taun We.

-Tchau.- Obi-Wan replicou quando lhe deu um último abraço.- Eu vou vê-la amanhã, ok?- ele acenou adeus para os outros, e partiu.

-Eu espero que não seja muito trabalho.- disse Taun We preocupada.

-De maneira nenhuma.- Padmé a assegurou.- Contanto que você não se importe em dormir no sofá... você gostaria de ver os bebês?- ela perguntou.

Os olhos de Taun We se arregalaram.

-Você tem filhos?

-Eu esqueci de mencionar isso? Eles estão dormindo agora., mas eles vão acabar acordando e chorando a qualquer...

Padmé foi interrompida pelo som de soluços que vinham do quarto ao lado, e deixou escapar um suspiro melancólico.

-Gostaria de me ajudar a alimenta-los?- ela perguntou a Taun We.

-Eu adoraria.- Taun We afirmou.

-E eu?- perguntou Anakin. Alimentar Luke e Léia era uma de suas tarefas como pai.

-Você pode ajudar lavando a louça.- Padmé sugeriu, indicando os quatro copos vazios na mesa de centro.- E tem mais na cozinha.

-Hum, não obrigado.- Anakin disse, tão educadamente quanto possível.- Talvez eu vá...

-Por favor?- pediu Padmé, piscando os olhos loucamente.

Anakin percebeui o que aconteceria a seguir, e tentou desviar os olhos, mas foi em vão.

-Você é má.- ele disse a ela, enquanto andava relutantemente em direção a cozinha.

Padmé sorriu.

-Sempre funciona.

**XXX**

-Bem, nós geralmente os chamamos de gêmeos, não de clones.- explicou Padmé, enquanto ela e Taun We alimentavam Luke e Léia com a mamadeira.- Mas, sim, você entendeu mais ou menos a idéia.

De repente elas ouviram o som de vidro quabrando na cozinha, seguido imediatamente pela voz furiosa de Anakin.

-Oh, droga!- ele exclamou.

-Você quebrou outro?- gritou Padmé.

- Talvez.- Anakin gritou evasivamente.

-Que droga, Anakin! É a terceira vez essa noite!- Padmé replicou, frustada.

-Desculpe!- pediu Anakin.- Eu já estou quase terminando.

Padmé suspirou, e Taun We sorriu em simpatia. Anakin se juntou a elas um momento depois.

-Acabei.-ele anunciou.- O que perdi?

-Oh, nada importante.- disse Padmé.- Eu estava apenas contando a Taun We o marido maravilhoso que você é: sempre ajudando com a casa, se oferecendo para trocar as frldas dos bebês, esse tipo de coisa.

-Ei, eu não sou tão ruim assim!- Anakin protestou.

-Certo. É isso que estou dizendo.- disse Padmé.

Anakin não acreditou.

-Eu sei quando estão rindo de mim pelas costas.- ele disse a ela.

Padmé deixou escapar uma pequena risada.

-Desde quando?

**XXX**

Não foi até um pouco mais tarde, que Padmé e Anakin finalmente conseguiram se retirar. Os gêmeos tinhama dormecido, e Taun We estava respirando suavemente no sofá, que havia se transformado em uma cama de dobrar.

-Eu estou exausto.- Anakin bocejou enquanro engatinhava embaixo das cobertas, ao lado de Padmé.

-Isso é uma pena.- ela disse olhando para ele, sugestivamente.

-Mas, hum, bem...- as palavras de Anakin foram cortadas quando Padmé lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

**N/A**- Desculpem se não respondi todos os reviews, no último capítulo, acho que minha caixa de e-mail **_e_** reviews está com problemas, hunf... (

Mas, podem continuar mandando que eu me viro! D E se eu sumir por muio mais tempo, é tudo culpa do cursinho e da mudança da minha avós, não minha. Tá, talvez um pouco minha... mas, não espalhem!

**Tati**- A fic eu li no fanfiction mesmo, essa fic. Eu sempre coloco 'revenge myth' no Search e acho rapidinho. A não ser que ela tenha deletado. Mas, já que você quer saber a fic tem 44 capítulo O Sim, mas eu a achei tão engraçada, que não pude deixar de traduzir. Ainda mais porque são capítulos tão curtinhos, né? Espero que esteja gostando!

**Salistick**- Sim, lembro de você! O que me deu um baita susto dizendo que nunca leu tanta bobagem e nutilidade numa só história! Você voltou! E me assustou de novo. O que quis dizer com barberagens?! Foi sobre o jogo de baseball, eu realmente arranquei meus cabelos para entender qualquer regra e traduzir os nomes (sem muito sucesso, como você deve ter notado)? Quanto ao meu inglês ele anda meio enferrujado desde que voltei do meu intercambio, a mais de um ano, hahahah! E o português... bem, o que posso fazer? Eu nunca fui muito boa nessa matéria mesmo. Pelo menor já me formei. E faço alguém feliz. Vou considerar suas risadas algo positivo em minha vida, mesmo morrendo de vergonha! Mas, pode deixar, vou continuar desse jeitinho. Talvez apenas revise antes de postar o novo capítulo da fic. Bem, talvez...


	31. Sobre o ArcoÍris

Capítulo 31

**Sobre o Arco-Íris**

Anakin e Padmé foram acordados na manhã seguinte por uma batida na porta.

-Talvez, se ignorarmos, quem quer que seja vá embora.- disse Anakin sonolento.

-Se eu te ignorar, você irá embora?- Padmé perguntou em tom travesso.

-Oh, isso foi golpe baixo.-replicou Anakin.

-Eu estava só brincando.- Padmé o assegurou, beijando-o.

As batidas ficaram mais insistentes, até que finalmente Anakin se levantou para ver quem os estaria visitando tão cedo.

-Obi-wan?-ele disse surpreso, abrindo a porta.- Mas, eu ainda nem estou atrasado!

-O treino foi cancelado hoje, Anakin.- Obi-Wan o informou.- Embora eu deva dar aulas para um grupo de jovens aprendizes hoje à tarde... você não se importaria de ir no meu lugar, não é?

-O que está acontecendo?- Anakin perguntou desconfiado, mas Obi-Wan não teve chance de explicar.

-Eu estou pronta, Obi.- anunciou Taun We, passando por Anakin para saldar Obi-Wan.

-Obi?- Anakin repetiu com uma risada silenciosa.

-Ótimo.-Obi-Wan respondeu para Taun We, ignorando Anakin.- Vamos cair fora.

Eles sairam do apartamento de mãos dadas, e a porta se fechou atrás deles.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Padmé, saindo do quarto.

Anakin piscou em choque.

-Eu não faço idéia.

**XXX**

-Soa como um encontro para mim.- Padmé sugeriu.

Anakin havia explicado a Padmé o encontro bizarro entre ele, Obi-Wan e Taun We, durante o café da manhã. Anakin balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não sei. Todo mundo sabe que Obi-Wan é gay.

-O quê?- exclamou Padmé.

-Ok, então nem todo mundo sabe.

-Mas, se ele é gay, por que ele está sempre me cantando?- Padmé perguntou.

Anakin deu de ombros.

-Quem sabe? Talvez eu só queira que eu fique com ciúmes.

-Por que você ficaria com ciúmes se você sabe que ele é gay?

-Hum... bem... a questão não é essa.- Anakin respondeu, envergonhado por não ter visto a falha em sua própria lógica.

-Você tem certeza disso?

-Positivo.- Anakin confirmou.- Eu achei que você tivesse notado; Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon estavam juntos quando nós os conhecemos.

-É, eu reparei um pouco mesmo...- Padmé admitiu.- Espere aí, o Qui-Gon não é o seu pai?

-Supostamente.- replicou Anakin, tentando não pensar muito sobre isso, caso Qui-Gon aparecesse de novo- Mas, ele e Obi-Wan definitivamente tinham alguma coisa. Depois que Qui-Gin morreu, teve um lance entre o Obi-Wan e o mace por um tempo, mas terminou muito mal.

-Mace também?- perguntou padmé espantada.

-Dã! Repare no sabre-de-luz dele.- Anakin replicou.

-Oh.-disse Padmé. De repente sua idéia sobre o Mestre Windu se tornou muito mais clara.- Então, o que está acontecendo entre o Obi-Wan e a Taun-We?

-Me pegou.- Anakin confessou.- Ele pode estar a usando como disfarce, ou algo assim.

Padmé olhou desconfiada para Anakin.

-Esse tipo de coisa já aconteceu antes?

-Ei, eu não sou gay!- Anakin respondeu na defensiva.- Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

-Você está?- Padmé replicou.

-Isso é ridículo.- suspirou Anakin.

-Talvez sim.- replicou Padmé.- Talvez não. Qual é a cor deste vestido?- ela perguntou.

Anakin olhou bem para as roupas dela.

-Laranja?- ele perguntou, incerto.

-Salmão.-Padmé o corrigiu, satisfeita no momento.- Então, o que faremos com o Obi-Wan?

-Bem, chantagem é sempre uma boa opção.- sugeriu Anakin.

-Ou podemos apenas conversar com ele sobre isso.

-Mas, isso é chato!- reclamou Anakin.

-E ainda assim incrivelmente efetivo.- respondeu Padmé um pouco sarcástica.

-Bem, de qualquer jeito, eu não gostaria de ser Obi-Wan no momento.- Anakin fez uma pausa- Ou nunca, na verdade.

**XXX**

-Onde está o Mestre Kenobi?- uma pequena, e aparentemente inocente Padmé perguntou, quando Anakin entrou na classe dos younglings.

-Ele está em um encontro.- Anakin explicou.- Eu quero dizer... ele está doente.- rapidamente se corrigiu.

A sala imediatamente explodiu em perguntas das crianças.

-Doente com o quê?

-É contagioso?

-Eu já estive doente uma vez...

-Eu posso ir no banheiro?

-Ok, seus pirralinhos, escutem.- Anakin os interrompeu. Os younglings se calaram.- Eu vous er seu professor hoje, vocês podem se referir a mim como Mestre Skywalker ou, se preferirem, Grande Papai o Jedi. Alguma outra pergunta?

Uma corajosa Padmé ergueu a mão.

-Qual é sua cor favorita?

-Aquele azul que não dá para saber se também é roxo. Mas, isso não é importante.- Anakin respondeu distraído.- Alguém tem uma pergunta relevante?

-O que quer dizer relevante?- perguntou um pequeno e curioso youngling.

-Hum, não importa.-disse Anakin.- Mais alguém? Bom. Ok, classe, hoje nós vamos em uma viagem...

A sala explodiu em vivas.

-... nos jardins do Templo.- Anakin terminou.

As vivas rapidamente se transformaram em rosnados e gemidos, assim que os Padwans ouviram sobre sua viagem sem graça.

-Vai ser chato!

-Ei já estive lá um zilhão de vezes.

-Podemos ir tomar sorvete ao invés de ir nos jardins?

-Eu aind atenho que ir ao banheiro!

-Oh, pelo amor de... Vocês podem se calar?- Anakine exclamou. Silencio percorreu a sala.- Assim está melhor. Agora, façam fila atrás de mim, e vamos botar o pé na estrada. E vocês poderiam parar de de puchar as tranças um do outro?- ele separou dois pequenos imperativos, que prontamente mostraram a língua para ele.

Anakin suspirou.

-Obi-Wan me deve tanto por isto.

**XXX**

-Ok, caras, prestem atenção!- disse Anakin assim que chegaram aos jardins.

-Eu não sou um cara!- protestou uma garota Padwan.

-O que seja.- disse Anakin- Aqui está a missãod e vocês: todos tem que achar alguma coisa no jardim que lhe mostre algo sobre a Força, e depois tem que ser capazes de explicar por quê, quando voltarmos para dentro.

Os youngling suspiraram, então começaram a procurar desanimados, pelos jardins. Dois garotos travessos, o mesmo par responsável pelo oncidente com as tranças mais cedo, começaram a cutucar uma colméia, com pedaços de graveto.

-Hum, eu realmente não acho que vocês deveriam...- Anakin tentou alerta-los, mas foi tarde demais. A colméia caiu no chão e se quebreou, e as abelhas começaram a atacar os infortunados Padawans.

-Master Skywalker, o que devemos fazer?- chorou um dos garotos desesperado, sacudindo os braços em uma tentativa frustada de evitar ser picado.- Tem muitas delas!

-Ok, hum, não entrem em pânico!- Anakin aconselhou, entrando em pânico ele mesmo.

Os garotos sacaram seus pequenos sabre-de-luz para treino, e agora estavam fazendo esforço para cortas ao meio as furiosas abelhas.

-Espere, eu sou um jedi!- disse Anakin, em uma crise de inspiração. Ele estendeuuma mão, e usando a Força conseguiu acalmar as abelhas. Elas voaram para longe momentos depois, deixando so dois garotos soluçando, cobertos de ferroadas.

E no meio da confusão veio Mestre Yoda, que estava meditando em outro ponto do jardim.

-O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou a Anakin.

Anakin pigarreou.

-Aconteceu um pequeno acidente.- ele admitiu.

Yoda pigarreou.

-Ver isso, eu vejo. Mas, pensar que Mestre Kanobi ensinava essa sala, eu fazia.- ele acrescentou.

-Ele está doente.- replicou Anakin.

-Hummm.- disse Yoda, não totalmente convencio.- Levar esses younglings para os curandeiros, você deveria. Cuidar dos outros, eu vou.

-Obrigado, Mestre Yoda.- disse Anakin aliviado. Ele pegou as duas vítimas picadas pela mão, e os levou de volta para o Templo, enquanto Mestre Yoda encarava os outros concentrado.

-Hmmm...

**N/T**-Desculpem a demora. Mas, vejam pelo lado bom. Deu tempo de vocês praticarem a famosa virtude Jedi da paciencia (por favor, não queiram me bater por isso...)


	32. Romper á algo Difícil de se Fazer

**N/T**-Eu avacalhei no comentário. Quem não tiver paciencia, nem tente ler aquilo!

Capítulo 32

**Romper á algo Difícil de se Fazer**

-Por que será que eles estão demorando tanto?- perguntou Padmé, enquanto andava para cima e para baixo em seu apartamento, muito ansiosa.

Anakin, enquanto isso, estava sentado calmamente no sofá a observando.

-Apenas seja paciente.- ele recomendou.- Eles vão chegar cedo ou tarde.

Padmé parou na metade do caminho e o encarou.

-Você está se sentindo bem?- ela perguntou.

-Bem, eu estou ficando um pouco tonto de te ver andando para cima e para baixo.- Anakin replicou.

Padmé entendeu a indireta e se sentou relutante.

-Onde eles poderiam estar?- ela disse, com um suspiro.

Anakin deu de ombros.

-Provavelmente se mantendo ocupados.- ele sugeriu.

-É, deve ser isso.- disse Padmé sarcasticamente.

-Ei, é o Obi-Wan.- Anakin a lembrou.

-Isso é verdade...- Padmé admitiu.- Espere um minuto, por que você simplesmente não faz aquela coisa Jedi de falar-um-com-o-outro-através-da-mente.

-Por que você não faz?- Anakin perguntou.

-Ah, é mesmo! Eu esqueci!- Padmé replicou animada. Ela fechou os olhos, e exalou o ar lentamente, se preparando para entrar na zona de comunicação telepática.

_Obi-Wan?_

_Anakin?_ veio a resposta _Sua voz parece a de uma garota!_

_É a Padmé, _pensou Padmé. Ela pode ouvir surpresa na resposta de Obi-Wan.

_Padmé? Como...?_

_Eu te conto depois._ Ela o interrompeu impaciente. _Onde vocês estão?_

_Taun We e eu estamos a caminho de seu apartamento _explicou Obi-Wan.

_Ótimo. Venham logo._

_Isso significa que eu estou encrencado?_

_Isso depende._

_Depende de quê?_

_Quão educado você vai ser. _

_Oh…certo…_

_Apenas chegue o mais rápido possível._

_Sim senhor, capitão!_

_Muito engraçado._

_Você realmente achou?_Obi-Wan replicou esperançoso.

_Não. Tchau._

Os olhos de Padmé se abriram.

-Ele está a caminho.- ela informou Anakin.

-Oh.- ele disse nada entusiasmado.- Hum, qual exatamente é o plano.

-Nós temos que faze-lo confessar a Taun-We que ele é gay.- disse Padmé.

-Nossa, 'nós'.- Anakin repetiu.- Você é a diplomata, você conversa com ele.

-Eu vou tentar.- Padmé concorda.- Mas, se isso não funcionar...

-O que eu devo fazer?- Anakin respondeu sem ação.

-Você é um Jedi, use a Força.- Padmé respondeu.- Ou, você sabe, ameace cortar a cabeça dele fora ou algo assim.

Os olhos de Anakin brilharam de animação.

-Posso cortar a cabeça dele fora?

-Anakin!- Padmé o repreendeu. Houve uma batida na porta.- Apenas, por favor, trate de se comportar.

Ela implorou enquanto abria a porta.

-Olá, gente.- Padmé saldou agradavelmente Obi-Wan and Taun We - Por favor, entrem.

**XXX**

-Então, sobre o que exatamente vocês querem conversar?- perguntou Obi-Wan após meia hora de papao furado.- Eu tive a sensação de que era uma coisa mais urgente.

-Hum, não muito.- disse Padmé- Anakin, querido, por que você não vai checar o Luke e a Leia?

-Eu posso ir junto?- perguntou Taun We.- Eu adoro bebês.

-Claro.- disse Anakin. Ele a levou até o quarto dos gêmeos.

-Oh... eles são tçao preciosos!- ecoou Taun We, olhando com adoração as pequenas crianças.

-É, até vomitarem em você.- Anakin disse a ela.- Ei, quer ver um truque Jedi?

-Não precisa, Obi-Wan já me mostou...

Anakin a interrompeu com uma risada.

-Obi Wan não é nada comparado comigo. Eu sou o Escolhido, você sabe.

Taun We fez cara de confusão.

-Eu pensei que fosse o Harry Potter.

-Bem, de qualquer jeito, - Anakin replicou dando de ombros.- Olha só isso.

Ele esticou uma mão na direção de uma pequena bola de metal que descansava no parepeito da janela, e ela voou gentilmente pelo ar, parando a centímetos da mão de Anakin, e rodopiando no ar.

-Nossa, isso foi... incrível...- disse Taun We, incerta.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Padmé, entrando no quarto. Anakin perdeu a concentração e a bola caiu no chão.

-Oh, ele está mostrando o truque da bola que flutua?- Padmé perguntou a Taun We.- É, eu não fiquei impressionada também.

-Você não ficou?- Anakin perguntou decepcionado- E aquela vez com a fruta?

-Também não. - Padmé confessou.- Do que você acha que eu estava rindo?

-Tem alguma razão de você ter vindo aqui?- Anakin perguntou aborrecido

-Ah, é. Vocês podem voltar agora.- disse Padmé.- Obi-Wan está pronto.

-Do que vocês estão falando?- perguntou Taun We.

-Você vai ver.- Padmé disse a ela. Ela tentou dar uma palmadinha de conforto no ombro da outra, mas não alcançando desistiu e bateu-lhe levemente no meio das costas.

Eles chegaram na sala de estar e encontraram Obi-Wan se distraindo com uma fruteira decorativa, que ficava na mesinha de centro.

-Ei, caras, olhem só isso.- ele disse entusiasmado.

Ele selecionou três frutas e começou a rodopia-las, mas um momento depois elas cairam no chão e rolaram para longe;

-Droga!- exclamou Obi-Wan.- Eu ainda estou trabalhando nisso.- ele explicou.

-Eu acho que foi maravilhoso.- Taun We disse apoiando-o, quando todos se sentaram.

Obi-Wan corou.

-É, bem...

-Taun-We, Obi-Wan tem algo que precisa te contar.- Padmé acrescentou esperançosa.

-Não, eu não tenho.- Obi-Wan respondeu rapidamente.

-Se você não contar, eu conto!- Anakin o avisou.- E eu posso te assegurar que minha versão é muito mais rica e colorida.

Obi-Wan ficou sentado em silencio por um momento, considerando suas opções, e então finalmente começou a falar.

-Bem, Taun-We.- ele disse lentamente, apertando as mãos nervosamente.- Eu... er... bem, hum... a coisa é... que eu sou homo.- Obi-Wan confessou.

-Eu sei.- Taun We replicou calmamente.

Obi-Wan parecia confuso.

-Você sabe?

-Claro que sim.- ela disse a ele.- Vcê tem barba, é óbvio que é um homem, só não sei porque tem que dizer isso em outra língua.

-Não, não é exatamente isso. -Obi-Wan disse, se aproximando dela e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Ah. Oh!- exclamou Taun We quando ele terminou de explicar.- Isso torna as coisas mais complicadas.

-Sim, me desculpe.- Obi-Wan se desculpou envergonhado.

Taun We estava se sentindo perdida.

-Mas, então por que...?

-Hum, talvez possamos discutir isso mais tarde.- sugeriu Obi-Wan. Ele olhava significativamente para Anakin e Padmé, que escutavam atentamente do sofá.

-Ok.- concordou Taun We, soando muito no limite da emoção.

-Você é bem vinda em nossa casa, por quanto tempos mais quiser ficar.- ofereceu Padmé.

-Obrigada.- disse Taun We.- Eu acho que eu vou ir dormir um pouco agora.

-Foi um longo dia.-Padmé concordou.- Todos nós poderíamos ir descansar.

-É melhor eu ir agora.- disse Obi-Wan.- Eu falo com você amanhã, ok?

-Claro.- replicou Taun We, o olhando enquanto ele se virava e ia até a porta.

**XXX**

-Aqui tem alguns travesseiros e cobertores.- disse Anakin, ajudando Taun We a arrumar sua cama no sofá. Ela não havai se movido desde que Obi-Wan havia saíso, e Anakin pensou tê-la ouvido fungar. - Você está bem?- ele perguntou.

Taun We olhou para ele, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

-Eu pensei que ele me ama..amasse!- ela gemeu, chorando livremente agora.

Anakin não podia lidar com aquilo.

-Padmé!-ele gritou, e ela correu para a sala.

-O que foi?- Padmé perguntou.

Anakin fez um gesto desesperado para a figura soluçante no sofá.

-Isso é muita besteira emoional para mim. - ele disse.- Você se vira com ela, eu vou para a cama.

-Ok.- disse Padmé resignada.- Eu vou daqui a pouco.

**XXX**

Na realidade uma hora inteira havia se passado, quando Taun We se acalmou o suficiente para adormecer, e já Anakin roncava alto no momento em que Padmé entrou no quarto.

-Ai!- ela choramingou, batendo o dedão do pé na cama, por causa da escuridão.

-Oquefoiisso?- disse Anakin, acordando com um pulo.- Ah, é você.- ele percebeu feliz.- Como está a Taun We?

-Ele está melhor.- Padmé replicou, enquanto engatinhava na cama até Anakin, que a abraçou.- Eu te amo.- ela disse para ele.

Anakin a a beijou docemente.

-Eu amo pizza de peperoni.- ele disse.- Quero dizer... eu também te amo.

Ele a beijou novamente, e Padmé não reclamou.

**N/T**- Sim, eu demorei. E sim, a autora finalmente atualisou. Não, não acredito que alguém realmente esteja lendo isso. Mas, como eu me divirto traduzindo (quando tenho tempo) e ninguém se importa se eu atrasar, tô de boa. Hum, acho q me deu vontade de ir assistir Star Wars. Fora que o Hayden Christensen é o cara mais linnnnnnnnndo (para não falar aquela palavra q começa com 'gosto' e acaba com 'oso', para não escandalizar eventuais caras q leiam isso, embora eu já tenha falado mesmo assim) do mundo. Sim, eu estou falando abobrinha pq são 2 e 47 da manhã de sábado, eu tenho que enrolar no computador para baixar 2 filmes (na verdade só um filme 'O paciente inglês', que não sei porque cargas d´água resolvi assistir e fiquei com preguiça de pegar no vídeo. É, como se eu não tivesse nada melhor para fazer, como estudar para o vestibular de medicina e a locadora não fosse logo na esquina. E o outro é um anime. Desculpem, mas eu ADORO animes. E aquele é o melhor, Fruits Basket. Eu simplesmente AMOOOO aquele gato!) e agora não tenho nada melhor para fazer. Exceto acabar de assistir Extreme Make Over (canal People & Arts) que embora manjado, sempre me faz chorar.Tô ficando uma bobona eu não era assim antes. Mas, só de ver aquelas pessoas maquiadas e prontas para o programa, realmente fazendo um esforço para parecerem supresas (como se não soubessem que um caminhão, um cara com um megafone e um programa de Tv inteiro fossem chegar), contando as histórias mais tristes do mundo, já me vêm lágrimas nos olhos. Especialmente por causa das criancinhas. Eu adoro aquelas criancinhas! E adoro aquelas casas e esse programa também. Enfim, se alguém ainda estiver lendo isso (e tenho dó de você se estiver), até mais!Foi mto bom desabafar, mas tenho que correr para assistir o final. (Ah, e caso você leu, seja um cara, e não seja gay, saiba q eu toh solteira. E precisando conversar! Tá, é brincadeira! A parte sobre conversar pelo menos é.)


	33. Padawans e Pegadinhas

Capítulo 33

**Padawans e Pegadinhas**

-Certo, todo mundo em seus lugares.- Anakin instruiu à sala cheia de Padawans conversando. Gemidos encheram o ar enquanto os pequenos obedeciam.

-Você de novo não!

-Eu levei cinqüenta picadas de abelha ontem!

-Quando o Mestre Kenobi vai voltar?

-Olhe, um rato!

Essa última exclamação causou alguma comoção, quando Padawans subiram em cima de suas mesas, gritando de terror e excitamento.

-Pegue, Mestre Skywalker!- um garoto aterrorizado pediu.

Anakin ligou seu sabre-de-luz e seguiu o rato até seu buraco, o perdendo no exato segundo em que o animal entrava em sua toca. E para piorar, seu sabre-de-luz deixou uma marca única e negra na parede.

-Opss..- disse Anakin, examinando o estrago que sua arma fizera.- Se alguém perguntar, eu vou culpar vocês, garotos.

Os Padawans o olharam maldosamente.

-Ei, eu sou um professor melhor que o Obi-Wan.- Anakin protestou.- Eu estava indo muito bem ontem, antes do acidente com as abelhas.

-Você vai nos ensinar alguma coisa ou o quê?- uma garotinha perguntou impacientemente.

-Eu estou chegando lá.- Anakin replicou.- Vamos ver... vocês já ouviram a história de Darth Plagus o Sábio? Não? Bem não importa...

-Conta!- imploraram as crianças.- Por favor!

Anakin suspirou desconfortável; ele podia imaginar as expressões dos outros membros do Conselho Jedi, se eles descobrissem que ele havia ensinado uma lenda Sith para a classe de garotos de seis anos...

-Quem quer brincar de o Mestre Mandou?- ele perguntou.

Os Padawans gritaram alegremente e se sentaram em um círculo no chão. Eles estavam brincando à vários minutos, quando o jogo foi interrompido por um visitante inesperado.

-Humm, humm.- Yoda limpou a garganta, e todos congelaram.- Feliz por você estar sendo produtivo, eu estou. - ele disse.- Doente de novo, Mestre Kenobi, está?

-Sim, Mestre.- Anakin repondeu envergonhado.- Ele tem tuberculose. Ou alguma coisa assim.

-Hum...- disse Yoda, estreitando os olhos de modo desconfiado.- Discutir isso mais tarde, nós iremos.

-Sim, Mestre.- Anakin replicou com uma curvatura.

-Você quer brincar de 'O Mestre Mandou' com a gente, Mestre Yoda?- um Padawan perguntou.

-Voltar para seus lugares vocês devem, crianças.- disse Yoda.- Terminado o jogo está.

Yoda sinalizou para Anakin que ele estava livre para ir, e se virou para a classe. Anakin rapidamente saiu da sala, quase trombando com alguém ao virar a esquina no final do corredor.

-Droga, Anakin!- exclamou Obi-Wan.- Você poderia, por favor, prestar atenção no que está fazendo?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Anakin perguntou.

-Bem, eu sou um Jedi, e isto aqui é um Templo Jedi.- Obi-Wan respondeu, enquanto eles caminhavam juntos pelo corredor.- Ei, você não deveria estar dando aula na minha classe?

-Yoda assumiu o controle.- Anakin o informou.- Acho que ele sabe que alguma coisa está acontecendo.

-O que você disse para ele?- perguntou Obi-Wan.

-Oh, nada.- Anakin replicou inocentemente.- Mas, se por acaso você o encontrar por aí, não custa nada agir como se você tivesse tuberculose.

-Tuberculose?- Obi-Wan repetiu incrédulo.- Muito bom. Tem algum tipo de regra que diz que ter um alto nível de midi-chlorians no sangue faz você ser retardado?

Anakin já estava cheio das indiretas de Obi-Wan.

-Você quer brigar, é? Você quer?- ele desafiou.

-Por quê? Você quer machão? Então, vem!- Obi-Wan respondeu.

-Ah, é? Eu já estou aqui!

Obi-Wan riu.

-O quê?- perguntou Anakin.- Você acha que eu não dou conta de você?

-Bem...- Obi-Wan hesitou.

De repente, Anakin colocou o pé diretamente no caminho de Obi-Wan, fazendo com que ele tropeçasse e caísse de cara no chão.

-Bem feito!- disse Anakin.- E agora? O que vai fazer cara?

Obi-Wan se levantou e calmamente ajeitou suas roupas, espanando a poeira.

-Está tudo bem.- ele disse.- Eu sei que sou o mais maduro.

-É verdade, você é bem mais velho que eu.- Anakin concordou.

-Não...- Obi-Wan começou a explicar, mas então percebeu que seria inútil.- Esqueça.

-Então, como foi com a Taun-We?- Anakin perguntou.

-Não tão ruim quanto eu pensei.- disse Obi-Wan.- Ela está no caminho de volta para Kamino agora mesmo.

-Finalmente.- disse Anakin aliviado.- Ela meio que me assustava.

Obi-Wan concordou com a cabeça.

-É por causa dos olhos.

Anakin estava prestes a falar novamente, quando uma figura familiar apareceu andando no final do corredor.

-Oh, não! É o Mace.- ele sussurrou para Obi-Wan.- Se esconda!

Os dois Jedi se esconderam atrás de uma grande estátua dourada, e esperaram até Mace passar por eles.

-Eu tive uma idéia.- Anakin disse com um sorriso.- Você vai distraí-lo!

-O que você anda fumando?- perguntou Obi-Wan.

-Nada.- Anakin replicou, sem ao menos piscar.- Apenas confie em mim.- ele acrescentou, dando um empurrãozinho encorajador em Obi-Wan.

-Mace!- Obi-Wan chamou, correndo para alcança-lo.

Mace parou.

-O que você quer?

-Hum... eu tenho uma pergunta.- disse Obi-Wan, olhando sobre o ombro de Mace para Anakin, que estava andando silenciosamente até eles. - Como você consegue fazer sua cabeça ficar tão brilhante?

Mace o olhou desconfiado.

-Por que você quer saber isso?

-Bem...- Obi-Wan olhou para Anakin, que lhe fazia um sinal de 'ok'- Eu não quero, na verdade. Até mais!

Mace continuou seu caminho com uma expressão levemente confusa. Isso deu a Obi-Wan a chance de ver a placa 'Me Chute' que Anakin havia grudado nas costas de Mace, o que fez com que Anakin e Obi-Wan caíssem na gargalhada.

-O que é tão engraçado?- perguntou Mace, se virando para encara-los.

Obi-Wan e Anakin tentaram esconder suas risadas; mas foi Obi-Wan que conseguiu se controlar primeiro, para finalmente falar.

-Nada.- ele disse, tentando esconder um sorrisinho.

-Você são estranhos.- murmurou Mace, enquanto se virava e mais uma vez continuava seu caminho.

**N/T**- E aih? Como vão? Eu estava assistindo Star Wars III e IV esse final de semana. E não é incrível como na época dos pais do Luke tudo era mais moderno do que na época dele? É tipo James Bond, não é? Você assisti os que ele já é 007 e não tem nem fita cassete no carro. No que ele acabou de ganhar a licença dele, o cara já tem até DVD e aquele negócio de dar choque no coração no porta-luva. Esse mundo do cinema me espanta! Eles podiam se esforçar um pouco mais para parecer real, né? Mas, por que estou reclando? Ia ser muito chato se fosse diferente. Cara, como esses meus recados são inúteis. REVIEWS POR FAVOR! Bjos


End file.
